101 Ways to Kill Scrappy
by LM Simpson
Summary: The ScoobyDoo Gang is brainwashed into killing Scrappy in many different ways! Completed
1. Banana Peel

101 Ways to Kill Scrappy 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby-Doo or the Teletubbies. 'Nuff said.

A/N: For Scrappy Doo haters, this is for you. Please note it is going from PG to PG-13 very quickly because the deaths are going to get a little bit more violent.

Method One: Banana Peel 

11111

It was a typical night- Freddy was driving the Mystery Machine and they were talking about miscellaneous things. Then, as usual, they ran out of gas and they had to park on the side of the road. Also, they, as usual, found this supposedly haunted house and decided to go mystery solving. All of it was just typical… even when the gang got captured by a group of people in masks. However, one thing was pretty unusual this time around…

THE GROUP OF PEOPLE TOOK OFF THEIR MASKS IN FRONT OF THEM!

The gang of people that were in masks was about their age, and they were very angry, apparently at them. Suddenly, they started to spit out questions at them, like "Why did you allow a smartass little puppy on your show? It sucked after that!"

After barely answering all their questions, all five members of the Scooby-Doo gang were forced to keep their eyes open as they watched a brainwashing program… Teletubbies. As they were watching this little program, the members of the gang that captured them kept saying things like "Kill Scooby's nephew" and "Think of the nephew as a teletubby… make him be one with the teletubby…"

After an hour-long Teletubbies marathon, the Scooby-Doo gang's eyes were frozen and Velma and Shaggy were mumbling, "Kill nephew… kill teletubby…" like zombies. The gang of capturers gave them a book titled **Killing Methods: Conducted by the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society **and they left saying, "Don't forget to resurrect him with the spell in the back so you can kill him repeatedly!"

1111

Freddy, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo all grabbed weapons before they left the door and started shuffling to wherever Scrappy was. However, there was a flaw in their plot… they forgot Scrappy where was! Because of this, they sent Scooby out to find Scrappy's scent…and they indeed found him. They took three steps to the Mystery Machine and they found Scrappy in the front seat sleeping. Velma took out the killing methods book they were given and picked out one of the least violent methods: slipping on a banana peel. Well, that's pretty pathetic way to die, eh?

Scooby was sent out to do the dirty work. First, he placed the greasy peel on the floor. Then, he tapped on the window closest to where Scrappy was sleeping, which woke Scrappy up. After that, Scooby started to scream "Ah, Raggy, Ronster!" which caught Scrappy's attention, which made him run out of the car yelling "PUPPY POWER! DON'T WORRY, UNCLE SCOOBY; I'LL SPLAT HIM!"…

Scrappy slipped on that banana peel going 20 miles an hour; which caused him to fall into a tree, which made him break his rib cage. Because the gang didn't help him, Scrappy tried to get out himself, and he fell down 3 feet, which destroyed some of his vital organs. As a result, Scrappy died not too long after.

After Scrappy was dead, the gang resurrected him because it was their orders, and they needed to get ready to kill Scrappy for another chapter.

End of Chapter One 

A/N: AAACCK! It's short! Um… well anyway, don't forget to read and review; I want at least two reviews before chapter two: Excel's Fist Death, comes into play! Also, death suggestions are fine if you want.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	2. Chinese Water Torture

101 Ways to Kill Scrappy 

A Fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: If I really owned Scooby-Doo, I would be dead, since the creators of Scooby-Doo are pretty much six feet under, right? I also don't own Barnes & Noble and Dollar General, okay?

A/N: I would like to give toast to everyone who reviewed; thank you! (Throws you guys pieces of toast) Oh yeah, I changed my mind on the second method of execution; it's now going to be something else: Chinese Water Torture. I came up with the idea for this chapter when I heard this urban legend about this Swedish guy who really, really had to go to the bathroom, but since he couldn't hold it long enough, instead of wetting his pants his bladder exploded.0.o Also, 101 Ways to Kill Scrappy will be given a PG-13 rating when Ipublish chapter four.

Method Two: Chinese Water Torture

2222

The Scooby-Doo gang went on to find Scrappy to kill him again. Looking through the book the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society gave them in the previous chapter, Velma found another non-violent, but devastating method of death: the infamous Chinese water torture. After choosing his death method, they once again sent Scooby out to detect Scrappy's scent.

It didn't take Scooby too long to find the little puppy's scent; in exact time it took him about eight minutes to find him. As it turns out, Scrappy was in the local Barnes and Noble looking at the monsters and war books, many of which that had cool, gory pictures in them.

While Fred drove to the Dollar General to buy a plastic squirt gun and some water bottles, Shaggy and Scooby grabbed Scrappy into a sack and ran out of Barnes and Noble. Unfortunately for Scrappy, no one answered his pleas for help because they didn't give a damn about him. In fact, they just kept reading their books/ manga or were cursing when Customer Service couldn't find a certain book they were looking for.

2222

When Fred came back from Dollar General, the members of the Scooby-Doo gang that stayed near the Barnes and Noble ran into the Mystery Machine and threw Scrappy out of the sack where they left him during the "2222" thingy above this paragraph. Scrappy was already at near death from almost suffocating in a sack when Daphne and Velma quickly tied him up in knotted hemp, which is commonly called rope in everyday society.

Fred filled the water gun with water, but as it turns out, the water gun leaked since it was made out of cheap plastic in a run down factory somewhere in China. Because of this, Fred immediately drove to the 24-hour Wal-Mart to get a slightly better plastic squirt gun.

2222

By the time Freddy came back with squirt gun, Scrappy was in a chair with more rope tied around his body. Fred filled the squirt gun he bought at Wal-Mart, and thetorture began.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The dripping continued for a period of time. Because of the sound of water dripping into a bucket, Scrappy suddenly had to go pee very badly. Scrappy crossed his little legs whimpering that he had to go to the nearest throne to relieve himself. However, this was torture, so he was not allowed to go to the restroom, and after waiting for such a long time, a freak accident occurred: his bladder exploded and he died not too long after.

After Scrappy's second "untimely" death, they once again resurrected him via the magic spell, to kill him once again at the end of another chapter of some thirteen year old's fan fiction.

End of Chapter Two

A/N: I don't really have anything to say, execpt to read and review! Don't forget to submit any deaths if you want!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	3. Poisoning His Lemonade

101 Ways to Kill Scrappy 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Jinkies! Scooby found a clue! It's a piece of paper that states that the author of this fan fiction will never own Scooby-Doo due to copyright laws! Oh yeah, & don't forget about the Crystal Light!

A/N: Sorry for not updating, guys; I had writer's block for this chapter. Anyway, the death method will be a classic one: poisoning of the lemonade. Poisoning has been a classic way to murder people for centuries. Also, here's some comments for the reviews I got before this typing up this chapter:

Scooby- Thank you! (Throws another piece of toast)

Dean- Thanks for the suggestion! I'll use your idea next chapter! (Throws you toast)

Shadow- I'm not trying to be rude, but this **_is _**a fan fiction. People do these types of things all the time on their websites. (Throws you toast anyway)

Method Three: Poisoning His Lemonade 

3333

Scooby-Doo & his human friends Shaggy, Daphne, Freddy & Velma were as usual flipping through a book. Not just any ordinary, moldy book, but a CERTAIN book, one that was titled **Killing Methods: Conducted by the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society**, to be exact. Through those pages were, well, methods to murder a certain puppy named Scrappy Dappy Doo.

Since Velma decided to give Shaggy a turn at choosing Scrappy's death method, he choose something that had to associate with one of his most favorite things in the whole world: food. As a result, he chose poisoning Scrappy's Crystal Light brand lemonade.

Before they went off their merry way to find Scrappy, they packed a load of food into a picnic basket: hot dogs, potato chips & salad, watermelon, chocolate chip cookies for the humans, Scooby Snacks for Scooby & Shaggy, & of course the Crystal Light lemonade, which they poisoned with some arsenic they found in Velma's garage. Immediately after performing the task of packing up, they ran off to find Scrappy.

3333

It didn't take long to find Scrappy; it took Scooby seven minutes twenty-five seconds to find the puppy playing in the park. When Scrappy smelled the scent of food, he immediately ran off to Scooby-Doo & the gang so they can partake in feasting the picnic-y goodness. Little did he know that he life was about to be shortened…

3333

As the gang was eating on a placemat in the park, everyone but Scrappy were careful to not drink the lemonade since the whole dang gallon was spiked up with arsenic, & they didn't want to be victims along with Scrappy. Tension was high since Scrappy hadn't even tasted a sip of the lemonade yet, & they knew it would take some time before he became sick & gave up the ghost. Heck, they didn't even KNOW how much arsenic it would take to kill him quickly anyway.

3333

Eventually, the moment of truth came when Scrappy drank his whole glass of lemonade along with another refill or two. It wasn't too long before he became discolored, started gagging & screaming and then dropped dead not too gorgeous.

Unfortunately for everybody else, just as they were about to resurrect Scrappy so they could kill him again in the next chapter, they found Shaggy dead with an empty glass of lemonade in his hand; as it turned out, he became so thirsty he sucked his tainted lemonade dry. Because of this, they had to resurrect him too along with Scrappy so they could end this chapter.

End of Chapter Three 

A/N: Well, it's not as good as the last chapter… BTW everyone, the fan fiction is going to become a PG-13 rated story after the next chapter (as if it isn't already). Don't forget to review before you go!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	4. Dog Fight

101 Ways to Kill Scrappy 

Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious, people.

A/N: Tada! It's rated PG-13 starting now! It's getting too unsafe to keep it PG anyway.

It may become R if I add something extremely bad, however. BTW, everyone who reviewed is getting toast for well, reviewing (throws toast). This idea is actually Dean's. (Thank you, Dean! Extra toast for you!) I've left it to my imagination.

Comments on Some Reviews I Got:

Fairy- NOT another PETA person-like review… . (Since you violated my reviewing rules, you're getting the boot)

Seal Pup- Thank you for the suggestion; I'll use it next chapter. (Tosses you jam & butter along with the toast because you requested it! ) BTW, no toast for the second "review"…

Finster – I'm confused: Do you mean "Bad to the Bone" as in it's kick-ass or "Bad to the Bone" as in it's crap? (Throws toast anyway)

Jay- Who knows? I'll keep it at at least 13 chapters & I'll see after that.

Terrauq- Thank you! (Throws toast)

Shaggy- Please. I'm not trying to satisfy everyone. And guess what? I got all A's except for one B on my report card, and that's only because I had a crappy first nine weeks! HA!

Danielle- Awesome! Another person thinking about how many ways to kill Scrappy! Since you're the one to actually revive this fanfic, you get extra toast. (Throws toast)

Method Four: Dog Fight 

4444

The day after the arsenic-spiked lemonade poisoned Scrappy & Shaggy, Scooby-Doo and his friends were once again looking at the book full of methods to kill Scrappy. This time however, they would not be able to read the book since Scooby's dumb cousin (or brother, depending on the episode you've seen) Scooby-Dumb came into the house they happened to be quartered in at the moment.

Normally this would be a very pleasant occasion, since Scooby-Dumb seemed to be much loved by Scooby, but this time, they were quite too busy to have visitors. Scooby tried talking to him that he should visit back later until a scent came rolling into the two dog's nostrils.

Scooby Snacks. Beef-flavored Scooby snacks to be exact.

As it turned out, Scrappy was eating them from the only Scooby snacks box in the house as he was watching Dragon Tales reruns on TV. In-between his snacking, the two older dogs crept behind the puppy and waited for their foray.

After several minutes of painful waiting, Scrappy was laughing his butt of at Ord the dragon pulling stuff out of his pouch when the two pounced on him and the box. Scooby-Doo was the first to get the box, but Scooby-Dumb fought over the box of allegedly delicious Scooby snacks when the box ripped apart; a single Scooby snack landed on the floor.

At first, Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Dumb just kept altering looking at the snack, Scrappy and their selves, but the two dogs started fighting in an un-Scooby like way: biting and barking, tail whipping, insults and the other nine yards. During the fight, Scrappy made the deadly mistake of trying to grab the treat. As a result, the two dogs, now on their hind legs and scrambling all over the place, started fighting even closer to the puppy. Just then, they came on top of the puppy and squashed him (and the treat) to death.

Initially, the Scooby-Doo gang and the two Scoobies wondered whether they actually killed him or not. Shaggy even suggested it was the pot in the snacks that could of killed Scrappy despite everyone disagreeing for many reasons, including the FCC getting closer on their "unacceptable" trail. Either way, they eventually decided they should just forget about it and resurrect him with the spell in the book anyway so they could intentionally kill him in yet another chapter.

End of Chapter Four

A/N: Yep, that is it for now. And no, I do not watch Dragon Tales, but my little sister did when she was four so I decided to have Scrappy watch it since he's kind of a child himself.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review before you go!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	5. Slaughtered for Food

101 Ways to Kill Scrappy 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I just kill Scrappy.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Wow, I'm actually updating this again. Did y'all miss me? Anyway, here's some more Scrappy killing goodness to enjoy!

Method Five: Slaughtered for Food 

5555

The Scooby-Doo gang was at a Chinese restaurant when they had the urge to kill Scrappy again. Since they conveniently had the book the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society gave them with them, they opened it up and found the perfect method of the moment: killing him and making him Chinese food. After all, the Chinese _did _raise breeds such as St. Bernards as a food source. However, they decided they would do it after they dined.

5555

As they were leaving the restaurant, Freddy, Daphne, Velma and Shaggy all got job applications for the chef position. A couple of days later, they had their job interviews and they were immediately hired.

While they were preparing food, Scooby lured Scrappy into the kitchen, where they all slaughtered him with butcher knives. Bleeding uncontrollably, the puppy died soon afterward.

Just then, the city health inspector came in with the manager in tow and they saw the slaughtered puppy with four humans and a great dane smothered in blood. Because of this, the health inspector had the restaurant close down and the Scooby-Doo gang (also including everyone else) was fired; a halfway-prepared Scrappy was thrown in the trash. Before heading home, they took Scrappy out of the trash and chanted the spell that brought him back to life in one piece so they could kill him again in the future.

End of Chapter Five

A/N: That was really short, even for me. 0.o Still, I hope you enjoyed it and review before you go.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	6. Tape Video Version

101 Ways to Kill Scrappy 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: The Scooby-Doo characters are © by Hanna Barbara Inc.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): I'm back even though my comp still isn't fixed!XD (I'm at the library)

Thank you to the following people for reviewing:

Dean- Thanks! I'll probably use the second round of Doo vs. Dumb in another chapter. (Throws toast)

Seal Pup- Thank you! (Throws toast)

HH-Dream Puppy- Thank you for reviewing! (Throws you a bagel since you asked)

Danielle- Thank you! (Throws toast)

Kinky Frodo-Thank you!

Me- "You are sick. I pity you"? I'm gonna consider that as a hate letter. (Deletes)

Here's some more! Y'all know what this method is, that's for sure.

Method Six: Tape (Video Version) 

(Route) 66 (Route) 66

This particular event started as the Scooby-Doo gang was staying in a cabin as they were reading the book with a plethora of killing methods. Shaggy and Scooby were bored at that moment so they were looking for something to eat when Scooby found a lone videotape in a cabinet. It had no markings or stickers on it, so they just assumed it was some guy's blank tape and brought it home with them. Little did they know it contained a deadly secret…

When they got home, the little puppy Scrappy was sleeping on the floor with some kid named Flim-Flam and a man named Vincent van Ghoul watching "Tales from the Crypt" reruns on the television. Since they happened to be Scrappy's sitters, Freddy paid them and they left. Everyone else except for Shaggy and Scooby-Doo then departed for their homes so they could unpack and have "alone-time."

Because Shaggy and Scooby were still hungry, they went to the kitchen to find some nourishment and left the tape on the living room floor. At that moment, Scrappy woke up, saw the tape on the floor and, being bored, decided to watch the curious tape thinking it was some home video with… "privacy violations." As a result, he popped it in, waiting to be amazed.

Well, he was amazed alright, but mostly perplexed at it: it was just some weird crud such as a girl jumping off a cliff, a woman brushing her hair, a chair turning, and a ring of bright light.

When it was over, the phone suddenly rang and Scrappy answered. However, he wasn't exactly expecting to hear, "Seven days… seven days…" in an unusual voice, but he just ignored it thinking he would splat the guy on the phone with puppy power if he did come seven days later.

(Route) 66 (Route) 66

It was exactly seven days after Scrappy viewed the tape, and weird things had indeed happened, but nothing that scared him, oh no.

Well, at the moment it happened, Shaggy and Scooby were in the kitchen and Scrappy was about to join him when he heard a noise coming from the TV. He turned around and saw a little girl in white with long, long, LONG black hair emerging from the TV, ready to kill him. Scrappy tried to run away, but it was too late: he died soon afterwards.

Checking to see what the noise was as bravely as they could, Shaggy and Scooby looked at his mutilated corpse but decided to leave him alone.

Two weeks later, however, the ASPCA were called over in complaint to the smell of something dead coming from their house, so Shaggy and Scooby called over Daphne, Velma and Freddy to get their behinds over there and they used the magic spell to resurrect Scrappy just minutes before an ASPCA agent came over. It wouldn't be the last time the ASPCA would be called over, however…

End of Chapter Six

A/N: That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review before leaving.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	7. Tape Scotch version

101 Ways to Kill Scrappy 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: There's no way I'll ever own Scooby-Doo.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Here's the seventh chapter!

**Method Seven: Tape (Scotch Version)**

7777

The Scooby-Doo gang was researching for a history project in the library. They were all (Scooby was only allowed because they convinced the librarian Shaggy was blind) bored, so they decided to look around in the book filled with killing methods they could kill Scrappy with. Flipping through the pages, it was decided they would suffocate him with tape, be it masking, duct or Scotch; Shaggy found the method.

When they reached Shaggy and Scooby's home an hour later, they went about looking for Scrappy. They found him in the next-door neighbor's backyard digging holes in the butterfly garden. Just as the little puppy was about to dig into the Black-eyed Susan patch when they grabbed him and threw him into a potato sack.

They then entered the house where they threw the puppy out of the sack and onto the green couch. Freddy tackled him and they then tied Scrappy to a wooden chair with rope and then looked through the drawers for any tape they could find. Twenty minutes later, they found what remained of the duct tape and then found a huge roll of Scotch tape; they decided to use both.

Taping Scrappy's mouth was a hell-bound job as he kept biting everyone, but they eventually used all the duct tape and half the Scotch. Scrappy muffled for sometime, until he finally suffocated and died X minutes later. Not wanting to have the neighbors contact ASPEA via complaints of a dead smell, they immediately resurrected Scrappy with the spell inserted in the back of the book to kill him again.

End of Chapter Seven

A/N: That was very short. -- Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review before you go.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	8. Secondhand Smoke

101 Ways to Kill Scrappy 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: What do YOU think?

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Here's the eighth chapter!

Method Eight: Secondhand Smoke 

8888

It all started with Velma seeing someone smoking in the park. Being the brains, she remembered what happened to people who breathed in secondhand smoke and decided they would do that to kill Scrappy. She then gathered up the other gang members and they walked to the hardware store to get surgical masks. Then, they went to Shaggy's house where they obtained every joint in his "secret" pot stash. Finally, they went off to locate Scrappy in the midst of the town limits.

Twenty minutes later, they found Scrappy in the library looking for the non-existent restricted section. Once again, they repeated their actions by stuffing him in a sack, but this time they decided to check out some books too in order to make them look less suspicious.

When they reached their destination (Shaggy's house), they tossed the bag onto the floor by the phone and they started to work on a makeshift gas chamber in the nearby kitchen. Whenever the phone rang, however, Scrappy was always yelling and bouncing around in it so they finally came with the decision of just using the bag he was in as the chamber instead. They then proceeded with making a small hole in the bag opening, lighting the rolled up joints and started smoking every last one of them.

As thick smoke "built up" in his little burlap sack littered with old library books, Scrappy started coughing and finally died from a combination of secondhand smoke and carbon monoxide poisoning (oh, and don't forget all those other nasty things in secondhand smoke).

Unfortunately, all five members of the Scooby-Doo gang eventually fainted from using all their breath and eventually gave up the ghost too. Coincidentally, the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society was coming by the house to get the gang to have another brainwashing session that very day so they used the spell in the back to bring all of them back to life. Afterward, they took all five gang members back with them so they can be brainwashed and therefore have a stronger craving into killing Scrappy in even more intense ways in future chapters.

End of Chapter Eight

A/N: Ack, it was short AGAIN. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and will like to come back later. Don't forget to review before you go.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	9. Transportation Accident

101 Ways to Kill Scrappy 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I only kill Scrappy in weird ways, be they requested or not.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Here's the ninth chapter! I'll start doing some requested killing methods in the next couple of chapters.

Method Nine: Transportation Accident 

9999

While Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, Freddy and Velma were in the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society's headquarters being brainwashed via extensive screenings of both Teletubbies and Boobah, Vincent van Ghoul and Flim-flam were babysitting Scrappy. At the same time, Scrappy was starting to have the feeling to just go outside and play in the street as the two, uh-hem, babysitters were watching Tales from the Crypt and a Twilight Zone (the original series) marathon on the Sci-Fi channel.

And guess what? He followed those instincts. Running out of the door singing "The Sound of Music" off-key, he ran and hopped up and down on the grass as cute little bunnies starting sniffing on buttercups and other cute things. He smiled and laughed as he was in his sweet little world and then-

SCRREEEECH! BUMP. BUMP. BUMM-BUMP.

Scrappy was run over by a bus; he ran into the road without looking both ways. (That's a lesson for all you kids under 10!) His blood was streaming across the road as everyone ran out the bus and houses in the neighborhood. (Except for Van Ghoul and Flim-Flam, who kept watching Tales from the Crypt that is.)

As it turns out, the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society and the newly re-brainwashed Scooby Doo gang happened to be on the bus. Because of this, the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society took out their killing methods book, turned to the last page, and recited the magical spell which resurrected Scrappy before more people, most of them animal rights activists and pet owners, beat up the bus driver.

However, that wasn't the end for this chapter, since the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society decided to take advantage of the situation. They simply got on the bus again, drove the bus driver out of his seat, and ran over Scrappy over and over and over and over again, simply resurrecting our little puppy each time until later that day when the bus company started looking for the bus driver, who was named Harold. After that, they dropped off the Scooby Doo gang at Shaggy and Scooby's house so they could kill Scrappy again another day.

End of Chapter Nine

A/N: I hoped you like this chapter. As you go, don't forget to review before I upload the tenth chapter of 101 Ways to Kill Scrappy.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	10. Electrocution

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: For the last time, I only kill frickin' Scrappy!

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Tenth chapter! WOO! I'm now pretty much 1/10 of the way finished with this story.

Before I go, not only does everyone get golden toast (except for Dream Puppy, who gets the bagels in the pantry (throws bagel and toast)), but thanks for reading!

The next couple of chapters will be either those requested by readers or those related to the holiday season; this one will be from a hazard of Christmas lights.

**Method Ten: Electrocution**

101010

It all started with the gang stringing lights on a tall pine Christmas tree in the local orphanage. While they were taking a false break of hot chocolate and cookies, Shaggy and Scooby read through our little infamous killing methods hardcover book. As they were peering through it, they found their next method to kill our evil little puppy Scrappy: electrocution. After all, there were Christmas lights all over the Christmas tree, so it would be quicker and easier to kill him that way, correct?

Luckily for them, finding Scrappy was easier than they thought; he was drinking water from a blue bowl in the orphanage's kitchen. Unopening a package of multi-colored lights and then undergoing the hideous procedure of uncoiling the lights, they silently walked behind our little brown puppy. Finally, it was the moment of truth; they dropped a bit of white electrical cord into his bowl.

SCREE! BIIINNGGG! ZAP! ZAP! Scrappy had accidentally chewed on the cord while lapping water and died in an instant. Unfortunately for Shaggy and Scooby, they too died due to the fact they did not let go of the cord as they dropped it into the bowl. Now if Charles Darwin could see _that!_

101010

Ten minutes later, Freddy, Daphne and Velma along with every last one of the younger orphans in the orphanage saw the grisly sight in the kitchen. As the little children screamed bloody murder and bumped into each other as they ran in circles, the remaining three members of the gang resurrected their friends along with the puppy so they could kill him again in another chapter.

End of Chapter Ten

A/N: Short chapter again! XD Still, I hope you enjoy it and keep making this be my most popular fanfic.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	11. Snowman Accident

101 Ways to Kill Scrappy

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I do not kill Scrappy for profit.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Here's my eleventh method! Thanks to Huh? for giving me the suggestion. (Throws toast) Dean, thanks for the suggestion; I'll use all three of them sometime next week (since it's nearest Christmas day at that time. OR I'll probably use them on Christmas Eve and Christmas to fit with that theme! (Throws you toast too))

Method Eleven: Snowman Accident

111111

It was late December, and school was out due to heavy snowfall and icy roads. As the little schoolchildren played outside in the snow and freezing air, however, a particular set of four humans and a huge great dane sat down by a cozy fire. The humans' names were Freddy, Daphne, Velma, and Norville (though everyone called him Shaggy, most likely due to the fact Norville is a worse name than Shaggy to begin with) while the dog's name was Scoobert, also known as Scooby-Doo. While they were getting away from the cold, they were reading a book titled "Killing Methods". In the book, which was created by a group called the I Hate Scrappy Society, many methods such as Chinese Water Torture and electrocution were listed in an order sorted by occasion and alphabetical order. They were using this book to find another way to kill Scrappy for the eleventh time. Today, they found a convenient killing method: snowman accident.

Immediately, they got into scarves and hats and ran outside. After some effort (and Scooby almost losing his sense of smell thanks to ice), they completed their task of the snowman that would finish the job. Faster than you could say "Frosty", they ran back inside the house, grabbed Scrappy and threw him out asking him if he could play outside while they were making him delicious sugar cookies. Happily, the puppy ran out in response to their semi imperative statement.

Scrappy spent a good half of an hour throwing snowballs, sledding and creating deformed snow angels. However, he suddenly felt very, very cold; he did not have a scarf or even a mitten on. In addition, he had to go… do his business (he drank a lot of water before he was kicked outside). Scrappy looked everywhere for a place to go and then he found it- the snowman the gang made earlier. First checking to see if anyone was looking, he then did his business on the snowman. Little did he know, however, that the snowman was secretly booby-trapped so a gun inside of it would fire whenever a dog peeped on it. Scrappy died with two bullet wounds: one in the chest, another in one of his hind legs. As soon as they heard the gun fire, the Scooby-Doo gang ran outside and immediately cast the resurrection spell so they could kill Scrappy next time.

End of Chapter Eleven

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Tell me via a good review or critical flame!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	12. Fight Over Mistletoe

101 Ways to Kill Scrappy

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: This is just a belated Christmas special. --

Kate-chan 91's tidbits: I'm VERY sorry the Christmas specials are late! The next three chapters will be variations of a three part suggestion given to me by Dean. (Throws Dean toast)

Just before continuing, I would like to say that I will no longer accept flames of any kind for this fanfiction due to the fact there have been so many non-constructive flames. I've been letting y'all violating flamers get away for WAY too long!

Either way, enjoy reading!

Method Twelve: Fight over Mistletoe

12121212

It was yet again time for Christmas Eve to arrive. The Scooby-Doo gang, along with Scooby Dumb and Yabba Doo, were currently doing some last minute Christmas decorating. Included in this stash were rolls of tinsel, ornaments, stockings, and everything else you decorate your house with during the holiday season. This was all done in a happy, cooperating manner.

Except for thing, however. The two Scoobies and Yabba had just found the mistletoe and were arguing over who should tie it up onto the doorframe. Suddenly, all three decided the only way to figure this out was through un-spirit-of-the-season-y combat. Scooby-Doo grabbed a random knife that was earlier used for cutting open boxes, Scooby Dumb reached for a baseball bat, and Yabba Doo found a BB gun behind the cupboard in the kitchen. The fight to the death immediately started as soon they acquired their weapons.

The three-way dog fight was among the most violent listed in this fan fiction up to this date. Blood and parent named boo-boos occurred often. It was also extremely noisy due to barking, growling, cursing, gunshots, and random objects breaking. In the process, they accidentally stabbed, hit and shot Shaggy, Freddy and Daphne.

Oh yeah, there was one more casualty: Scrappy had come down to investigate the source of the racket he heard upstairs. Unfortunately, unlike the other (non-fatally wounded) victims, he somehow believed, in his puppy-like sense, that the three older dogs were playfully fighting like the idiots they were. (As it turns out, he was high on Scooby Snacks, which as we know, are made of ground pot ) As a result, he ran into them and died from multiple wounds and large amounts of blood loss.

Twenty minutes of violent bloodshed later, the battle ended with all three older dogs dead; the only victim that died was Scrappy. This finally ended with the four humans placing the mistletoe on the doorframe and resurrecting all four dogs with the magic spell in the 'Killing Methods' book. All would've been fine if it weren't for the two Scoobies finding out Shaggy placed their mouths together as a joke…

End of Chapter Twelve

A/N: The rest will come very soon. I hope you had a good Christmas, for those that celebrate it. If you don't, happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa and other holiday!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	13. Run over by a Reindeer

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Scooby-Doo or "Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer".

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): WHOO! 101WTKS IS FINALLY ON SOMEONE'S FAVS LIST! (Throws toast to Benjisevilqueen1979) Oh, and to Fanfiction Fan 2006: Trust me, there's a LOT of stories like this on this site, along with stories that do have no real plot whatsoever. -- (BTW- An example of a constructive flame is like the one DaphFlamm gave me on chapter eight.)

Here's part two of the Christmas special!

**Method Thirteen: Run over by a Reindeer **

13131313

_Scrappy got run over by a reindeer _

_Sneaking on top of the roof on Christmas Eve_

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa, _

_But as for the Scooby-Doo gang, they now believe!_

_He had stayed up for way too long, _

_And they didn't bother telling him anything_

_But he went out into the cold anyway_

_So he sneaked out a window onto the roof_

_Late that night they heard a bump on the roof:_

_The scene of the attack_

_There were hoof prints all over the almost dead puppy_

_And incriminatin' Claus marks on his stomach_

_Scrappy got run over by a_

OH, FORGET IT! Let's fast forward it a bit and completely change the ending, shall we?

_Santa didn't want him to suffer_

_For his final moments_

_So he grabbed a BB gun and shot him;_

_He may've got the left eye, but Scrappy still died! _

_Afterward Santa left out their presents_

_And sped the heck away_

_So the Scooby-Doo gang resurrected Scrappy_

_And it was finally early Christmas Day!_

_Scrappy got run over by a reindeer _

_Sneaking on top of the roof on Christmas Eve _

_You can say there's no such thing as Santa_

_But as the for the Scooby-Doo gang, they now believe! _

End of Chapter Thirteen

A/N: My time limit on the computer is almost over (I'm at the library since my home one's down --), so the final part of the belated Christmas special will be up by as soon as tomorrow. I hope y'all enjoyed it, and once again, happy belated holidays!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	14. The Scooby Dog XMas Brawl for All

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy **

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Oh, come on!

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Here it is-the final part of the requested three-part Christmas special.

Enjoy!

**Method Fourteen: The Scooby Dog X-mas Brawl for All **

(A/N: Thanks for Dark Taliz for giving me the title… (Throws toast))

14141414

It was finally Christmas Day! It was finally the day the Scooby-Doo gang would reunite with friends and family, unwrap presents and complete the day with a beautiful Christmas feast.

It was also the day that Scooby Dee, along with Scooby's other relatives, visited Shaggy's house to eat the feast with the two Scoobies, Shaggy, and that little brown puppy Scrappy. (Freddy, Daphne and Velma went home to celebrate with (GASP!) family members.)

Just as they were about to eat, however, Scooby-Doo and Scooby Dumb were once again arguing over mindless matters. This time, it was over who would get to sit right next to their crush Scooby Dee. Furthermore, it was once again that the two Scoobies started fighting over the table over her affection (and "next-door" seat), therefore destroying all the food, complete with every piece of dishware and turkey falling to the ground and occasionally breaking.

The fight took had lasted for over an hour with almost everyone except for a horrified Scooby Dee and Scrappy, who happened to be eating food that was left on the table, injured. He was just about to finish chowing down a dirty turkey leg when he was caught into in the crossfire, killed by both older male dogs in the process; the fight ended several minutes later and Scrappy, who was once again the only casualty, was resurrected by a spell to be killed later on in another chapter.

(Oh, and by the way: both Scoobies did not get to sit with Scooby Dee.)

End of Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Sorry it was so short… Anyway, happy belated holidays!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	15. Wicker Man

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction, not a television episode.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Thanks to everyone who reviewed- you recieve toast! (Throws toast) Here's the fifteenth chapter!

**Method Fifteen: Wicker Man**

15151515

While they were relaxing during early January, the Scooby-Doo decided to watch a movie. As it turns out, the movie was not some cheap teen flick or occaisionally boring mystery movie but of all things, a seventies movie titled "The Wicker Man", starring Britt Ekland. Towards the very, very end of the movie, the wicker man scene occured and they had a sudden urge to kill Scrappy once again. Because of this, they paused the tape and decided to try making their own wicker man.

The problem is, a wicker man is supposed to be tall and wooden. Also, they're essentially supposed to resemble a man and are set on fire. Not wanting to spend a lot of time constructing a giant, wooden humanoid figure that's intended for burning, they just decided to find and buy the largest scarecrow they could find in town. When that didn't work, they just made some alterations to an old, beat-up scarecrow Freddy had in his garage.

A hour or so later, the gang decided to find Scrappy so they can burn him to death in their piece o' crap "wicker man." It didn't take them that long to find him: he was in the living room rewinding and watching the last ten minutes of "The Wicker Man." As he eyes were (literally) glued to the screen, Shaggy and Scooby grabbed him and they walked outside in the backyard. Scrappy was then stuffed into their homemade wicker man, and Shaggy lit it with a cigarette lighter. Obviously, Scrappy died not long after the wicker man was consumed by flames. When the wicker man was extinguished (just to make sure), they removed the puppy's burnt carcass and resurrected him via the magic spell in the back of the "Killing Methods" book.

End of Chapter Fifteen

A/N: Three things:

1)Yes, "The Wicker Man" is a real movie.

2)The next chapter will compose of neglect. As a result, I'll be taking advantage of the killing method writing wise...

3)Have a good day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	16. Neglect

**101 Ways to Kill crappy Scrappy**

Disclaimer: Me don't own Scoobi.

**MeTHod siXTEeN: neGLeCt**

15151515

Freddi, Shaggi, Daphune, Thelma, and Scoobi are bore in lib- librari. Thay den come out a idea from book. It called "Killing Methods" Thay abandon Scrappi in a alli. He dy. (Hooraiy!) The doods den make him alive agin with spell in booki. (Boo! )Thay planned to kill he nexxxt chappi.(Horraiy!)

eND oF ChaPTer **SiXTEEn**

**A/N**:This is how you should NOT write a fanfiction chapter/overall fanfic! This was crafted for the sake of making fun of this chapter's killing method!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	17. Alcohol Poisoning

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fanfiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I only kill Scrappy.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Unless something comes up, I will be updating this fanfic on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Also, this chapter was originally going to be a New Years Day special, but I decided not to since I was already doing belated Christmas specials. --

Enjoy anyway!

**Method Seventeen: Alcohol Poisoning**

17171717

It was Scooby Dumb's birthday and the entire gang was celebrating. Because he was a big dog, they decided that he could drink alcoholic beverages along with the usual cake and ice cream. However, when Shaggy and Scooby walked into their pantry and started looking for a six pack of Budweiser, they couldn't find it! The duo looked by scattering beloved packages of carb and calorie rich foods for the beer, even going to the extent of looking in the garbage can for an empty bottle. After a couple moments of doing this, it turned out that no beer had ever been bought by anyone. As a result, all five members of the Scooby-Doo gang hurried into the Mystery Machine and drove towards the local liquor store.

17171717

Less than thirty minutes later, the gang arrived back to Shaggy's household with four six packs in tow. Why so many, you ask? The answer is that they were going to play a drinking game or two. While Freddy was choosing a movie to watch, Velma was on the computer looking for a drinking game that would match the movie Freddy was deciding on, and the remainder of the gang watched Stargate SG-1 on the Sci-fi channel. Eventually, a movie and drinking game was decided on and the gang popped a top and starting viewing and drinking.

Little did they know, however, that Scrappy was watching them drinking and watching a movie at the same time. Looking around, he suddenly noticed it: the largest motherload of alcoholic anything he had ever seen in his brief life. Since he was curious about what beer tasted like, he snuck towards the stack of six packs and swiped one of them.

When Scrappy got upstairs to his room, he locked it and opened one of the beers. Sampling it, he found it to be a bit addictive, and quickly downed his entire can. Unfortunately, Scrappy's body couldn't tolerate all this alcohol invading his system, so he went into a coma-like state after drinking every can down to the last drop. Not too long afterward, Scrappy died of (what else?) alcohol poisoning.

Since the Scooby-Doo gang and Scooby Dumb were celebrating downstairs, Scrappy's corpse was not discovered until early the next morning. Due to the fact they did not want the ASPCA coming in a couple of days, they resurrected him with the spell in the book the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society gave them.

End of Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Before going for the rest of the week, I would like to say that this was also inspired by my dad, who does occaisionally drinks a bottle (from a six pack) a day every two months, and health class (you know why).

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	18. Buried Behind a Brick Wall

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I only kill Scrappy.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Fine, Luke- you get your hunting accident killing method next chapter. However, I will submit your buried behind a brick wall killing method today.

Oh, and before I go- All the reviewers earn toast. (Throws toast)

Enjoy!

**Method Eighteen: Buried Behind a Brick Wall**

18181818

Scrappy was curious of what was going to happen as the Scooby-Doo gang shoveled themselves into the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society's van, so he snuck into the trunk just as they were about to leave. As soon as the coast was clear, he sneaked out, pretending to be a superspy, and noticed that the I Hate Scrappy Doo's Society's headquarters was an average, run-down crackhouse; weeds were abundant and you could faintly hear spooky music if you listened hard enough. Despite all of this, the little brown puppy ignored it all and went inside.

As it turned out, the crackhouse thing was in reality a diversion as the house was furnished with appropriately priced red and yellow furniture from IKEA. He was just walking down one of the many short corridors when he opened a room which contained his friends, a couple of patrolling I Hate Scrappy Doo Society members, and a television showing what looked like brightly colored fat guys covering their mouths with turtlenecks. That's right folks: the Scooby-Doo gang was being brainwashed by one-third of the children's show equivalent of the axis of evil: "Boobah". (They had watched a marathon of "Teletubbies" an hour or so earlier and were just about to watch "Go Diego, Go!")

Unfortunately, Scrappy did yet another fatal mistake as he decided to sit next to his Uncle Scooby in order to watch Boobah with them. This in turn was noticed by the two patrolling I Hate Scrappy Doo Society members, who sounded an alarm and then tackled Scrappy to the floor; more members arrived in order to come up with a good way to dispose of him a couple minutes later. Finally, those very members decided to look at the "Killing Methods" book and agreed on the method of the day: burying him behind a brick wall.

As three members left the room in order to get bricks, cement, and "Bricklaying for Dummies", the other members tied Scrappy up with a bungee cord and kicked him across the room into the corner. When the three members came back with the three essentials, one member recited from the book as the rest followed the instructions, brick by brick by brick. A couple hours later, they had completed their task and left the room, waiting for "Go Diego, Go!" to finish and for a dead Scrappy.

Sure enough, the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society members demolished the brick wall and found Scrappy's corpse two days later. One member then took out the "Killing Methods" book, turned to the very last page, and recited the spell which would resurrect Scrappy until the next chapter.

End of Chapter Eighteen

A/N: I hope you're happy now, Luke.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	19. Hunting Accident

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Just look above, idiotic lawyer.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Y'all asked for it, you got it- today is the day my twin brother's second little method is published.

Enjoy!

**Method Nineteen: Hunting Accident**

19191919

It may have been only the day after Groundhog Day, but the Scooby-Doo gang were already getting work on their Thanksgiving Parade float. The float consisted of faux and authentic fall colored leaves, everyone dressing up as an Indian or Pilgrim, a gigantic cornucopia loaded with a plethora of plastic fruit, and a paper mache turkey. It was while constucting the turkey when they had an idea: they were going to buy the most realistic turkey costume possible for Scrappy and attempt to have him die for the nineteenth time or so. Because of this, they immediately stopped what they doing and drove off in the Mystery Machine in order to (obviously) buy the most realistic turkey costume possible.

After almost three hours of costume searching, they finally found their much coveted turkey costume and drove back to the high school, where they were creating their larger than life masterpiece. It was also at this time that they found Scrappy trying to slide down the stair banisters; they grabbed him and threw him into the Mystery Machine in order to dress him up.

When the task was complete, the turkey costume attired Scrappy was thrown out of the painted van and started running around in circles. At the same time, a throng (not thong) of people, along with two particular dogs named Yabba Doo and Scooby-Dumb, stared at the amusing sight, asking themselves and each other over whether it was almost Thanksgiving or not. Even though they realized, knew or simply remembered it definitely wasn't even November yet, every single dog (including Yabba Doo and Scooby-Dumb), human citizen and hunter that was licensed to carry around a gun in their car ran to their cars and grabbed their hand and shotguns, aimed, and fired. By the time Scrappy was loaded with bullets, he was obviously very dead.

Because all nine (count 'em!) self made and licensed hunters were being arrested for disorderly conduct and animal cruelty not too long afterwards, the Scooby-Doo gang had to quietly tippy-toe Scrappy's bloody and bullet filled corpse into the Mystery Machine so they could resurrect him and have him be killed in another way in yet another day and chapter. Not a way great way to end the day, eh?

End of Chapter Nineteen

A/N: That, my readers, was a combination of my brother, Dark Taliz and my suggestions for this chapter. Did you like it? Please comment!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	20. Muppet Flogging

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I wasn't even born when Scooby-Doo was created, so HA!

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): TWENTIETH CHAPTER! WHOO! (Throws two pieces of toast to each reviewer)

Enjoy!

**Method Twenty: Muppet Flogging**

20202020

It was the weekend and the Scooby-Doo gang, along with Scrappy, didn't know what to do: there were no mysteries to solve, no homework, nada. Because of this, they were scattered all around Shaggy and Scooby's house. During this timeframe, Freddy was reading the newspaper, where he found out about the Kermit the Frog Muppet Tour coming to their town that very day. As a result, they got together and decided to go together in order to watch the show. However, while Scrappy thought they were just going to watch the show and get the hell out afterwards, the Scooby-Doo gang had other plans...

20202020

About two-plus hours later, the show finally ended and obsessed fans whooped and threw red roses to their favorite frog. While some fans decided to go backstage so they could try to get Kermit's puppeteer's autograph, Freddy, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby sneaked backstage in order to obtain muppets for their own personal use; they left the muppet room with Miss Piggy, Fozzie, the Swedish Chef, Gonzo, Kermit, Animal and Elmo (Yes, he's a muppet, believe it or not!).

It didn't take them long to find Scrappy: he was just outside of the muppet room looking for Kermit. The little puppy was beaming with overwhelming joy as he started getting whacked in the head, shoulders, knees and paws with every single muppet except for Animal and Elmo, as they snapped in two upon impact. Eventually, they started hitting him so hard that the battered muppets broke the skin, covering both the puppets and him with dog blood, and the puppy fainted from the severe loss of blood and never regained conciousness.

Not wanting to cause a scene, Velma immediately took out the "Killing Methods" book out of her backpack and all five friends recited the spell in the back in order to bring him back to life. Aww... don't you just LOVE happy endings? (Well, I guess that's true, though I absolutely hate happy endings with Scrappy living to tell the tale, so that's why I'm killing him next chapter!)

End of Chapter Twenty

A/N: So... did you like it? I thought this chapter was pretty... weird, but alas, I'm usually weird to begin with.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	21. Live Dissection

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Please... you know it; do I have to say it?

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Aah, it's the start of a new week! Even though there has not been any toast-lusting reviewers for a week or so, let's get cracking anyway! (Cracks fingers and starts typing with Big and Rich playing on the windows media player)

Enjoy!

**Method Twenty-One: Live Dissection**

21212121

Velma had just left biology class with a headache. After all, she had just finished doing a most difficult assignment: dissecting a bullfrog's corpse and identifying each internal (and external) body part, which is not the easiest task to perform, especially when your frog is female and her ovaries ruptured and eggs all everywhere...

As she was taking a nap in order to get rid of the headache, she had a disgusting, yet beautiful sight in her brainwashed mind: along with her friends Freddy, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby, she was cutting Scrappy open in order to examine what made him so evil and hated by everyone. She immediately woke up and called everyone so they could unite and kill the little puppy once again.

21212121

One hour later, they had got together and sneaked into the high school; Scrappy was brought along so they could distract him as they were getting ready for the dastardly killing. In fact, Scrappy was leafing through anatomy books as Velma gave everyone else a quick tutorial about how to properly use a scapel. Eventually, it was time to do the evil live dissection of the little puppy, which sounds sick to even me, but alas, I hate Scrappy so I don't mind it when it comes to him! HA!

Anyway, they taped the little puppy onto the cold metal table with duct tape, washed their hands, dressed into lab coats and started cutting into him. Being in extreme pain, Scrappy started moving around, therefore causing his organs shift in and out of him, and he wound up pushing up daisies not too long afterwards.

The gang were just about to resurrect him, however, when a group of students unlocked and entered the room in order to obtain some stranded biology textbooks and witnessed the gory death scene. Believing it was a form of satanic ritual, a couple of the students formed crosses out of number two pencils as the remaining students whacked them in the head with an already in poor condition textbook; all five members of the Scooby-Doo gang fainted with concussions as the group of students left, thinking their task was complete.

However, that was not the end of this chapter as the Scooby-Doo gang and/or the I Hate Scrappy Society would have to resurrect the little puppy first. Because of this, I'll say this in order to conclude yet another installment of 101 Ways to Kill Scrappy as it pretty much happened like this anyway: the Scooby-Doo gang came about in the wee hours of the morning and immediately resurrected Scrappy before the school opened.

End of Chapter Twenty-One

A/N: In case you're wondering, I've actually dissected animals twice: a bullfrog in fourth grade and a shark in fifth grade, and both were on advanced content (then Target) field trips to Kennesaw State University. 'Disgusting yet pretty interesting at the same time, eh? They actually trusted me enough to use a scapel, though we still did have to take a test on body parts both times in order to be ALLOWED to do it. (At least it wasn't a sheep's eye, thank the Lord- even I would refuse to do that as the full bodied animals I've previously dissected were pretty disgusting to begin with, not to mention I can't stand the thought of sheep dying for any reason whatsoever! XD)

Either way, I hoped you enjoyed it, and please do try to comment before leaving.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91

(By the way- I'm a United Methodist and huge animal lover for the most part (see my profile for more info on that!), so don't get any ideas that I actually encourage killing actual cute, live animals in the way above!)


	22. Sweating to the Baddies

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I'm a fan writing a fanfic about killing one of the few cartoon characters and animals I actually want to burn down there (Scrappy); 'nuff said.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Sorry for the sucky last chapter; I forgot a really good method and have to go with an extremely sick thing I learned about the Nazi concentration camps during my seventh grade advanced languaged arts class' Holocaust unit.

Try to enjoy!

**Method Twenty-Two: Sweating to the Baddies**

22222222

Our five anti-heroes were watching a special on what were possibly the worst songs in the history of the universe when the latest killing method popped into their brainwashed minds. Because of this, they turned on Shaggy's computer, plugged Daphne's frost pink iPod mini in, opened the iTunes online store and loaded as many of the worst songs into that baby as possible. A couple of hours of downloading and a hefty download bill later, the procedure was ready to perform.

As usual, they grabbed the brown little puppy and tied him into a chair with our beloved knotted hemp (rope, people, not marijuana). However, something different happened that time: they placed the headphones into his ears, cranked up the volume, and got behind a homemade fort for cover. At first, Scrappy, was fine, tolerating a marathon composing of, among other things, "Your Body is a Wonderland", "Kokomo", "Barbie Girl", "She Bangs", "Shiny Happy People", "Ice, Ice, Baby", "Don't Worry, Be Happy", "Achy, Breaky Heart", "Courtesy of the Red, White and Blue (The Angry American)", and "We Built This City". Even the King of Shark Jumping, however, eventually couldn't stand another horrible song and his brain _exploded _in a cool sci-fi sort of way. Because they didn't want people coming in and around the house in order to investigate the weird "BOOM!" sound that accompanied it, they took out the killing methods book and recited the spell which would resurrect Scrappy until the next chapter.

End of Chapter Twenty-Two

A/N: (Throws toast to InsaneKillerWolfe before forgetting) Did you like this chapter? Believe it or not, those songs are actually considered among the worst songs EVER, whether you agree with them or not.

In case you're wondering, the songs listed in this chapter were performed by:

"Your Body is a Wonderland": John Mayer

"Kokomo": Beach Boys

"Barbie Girl": Aqua

"She Bangs": Ricky Martin and William Hung

"Shiny Happy People": REM

"Ice, Ice, Baby": Vanilla Ice

"Don't Worry, Be Happy": Bobby McFerrin

"Achy, Breaky Heart": Billy Ray Cyrus

"Courtesy of the Red, White and Blue (The Angry American)": Toby Keith (BION, I actually liked that song. XD)

"We Built This City": Starship

(BTW: InsaneKillerWolfe, that's a pretty interesting killing method; I'll use it as soon as Easter approaches (This method just begs a "Passion of the Christ" parody or somethin' like that; I'll see what I can do with it around that time.)

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	23. Senior Citizens

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy **

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Along with this fanfic, I only own the killing methods book and the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society. Please note I'm also absolutely broke and no money is being made.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Congratulations, InsaneKillerWolfe, you have won a special review oriented award. Not only will you earn toast today, but you will also get a box of your favorite Girl Scout cookies as you've been the only person to review it. (Throws gifts)

This was requested by my twin brother and part time beta reader, so thank him along with me if you enjoy this.

**Method Twenty-Three: Senior Citizens**

23232323

Two days after Scrappy's brain exploded from listening to awful songs, the Scooby-Doo gang were at the local retirement home visiting Freddy's grandma. (Yawn...)

When they entered her bare room, she asked for Scooby to come closer, and the great dane slowly shuffled towards her. Unfortunately for him, that was a huge mistake as she gave him a huge bear hug, which made him nearly die from the lack of oxygen traveling to his doggie brain. At the same time, however, an idea sparked in the four humans' heads, and Freddy and Daphne tippy-toed out of the room so they could drive to Shaggy's home in order to both pick up Scrappy and pay Vincent van Ghoul and Flim-Flam.

23232323

Thirty minutes later, Freddy and Daphne came back to the retirement home and plopped the puppy into the old geezer's- ahem, I mean ELDERLY WOMAN'S- lap and she immediately hugged him to the point she broke his rib cage. Because of this, his heart was punctured by broken ribs and he died not too long afterwards. However, Freddy's grandma just kept hugging the puppy's corpse until she suddenly died of a heart attack.

Not wanting to be killed by PETA members, they immediately resurrected Scrappy with the magical spell in the book the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society gave them. Unfortunately, Granny wasn't exactly as lucky... but you probably know what happened to her if you ever saw crappy and/or good horror movies involving old people dying.

End of Chapter Twenty-Three

A/N: So... did you like this chapter? Please tell me!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91

(PS- 101WTKS has reached 4000 hits! Because I'm feeling nice, everyone is getting golden toast! (Throws golden toast to everyone)


	24. Valentine's Day Massacre Reenaction

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I'm 14, so I can't own Scooby-Doo!

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to reviewers) Since Tuesday is Valentine's Day, the entire week will devote to St. Valentine's Day specials. That means three (count 'em!) "holiday special" chapters.

Enjoy!

(PS- Thank Dark Taliz for giving me the suggestion. (Throws him another slice of toast))

**Method Twenty-Four: Valentine's Day Massacre Reenaction**

24242424

It was almost St. Valentine's Day and the Scooby-Doo gang were in the museum in order to take a gander at the new gangsters exhibit. While they looked around the weapon and black and white picture laden exhibit, they read a faux gold and black plaque that explained the infamous St. Valentine's Day Massacre of '29; it was while reading it when they came up with yet another method to kill Scrappy.

24242424

Two hours later, the Scooby-Doo gang, Scooby Dumb and Yabba Doo met in Shaggy's living room in come up with the best way to reenact the infamous Chicago incident. After some research, they grabbed some guns from the closet, whistled for Scrappy so they could lie to him that they were going to play a play from a murder mystery dinner they saw a couple of years ago, organized themselves into gangs and particular gangsters (Freddy, for example, was Frank "Tight Lips" Gusenburg), had two members of a faux Capone gang dress up as police officers, and they walked into the garage in order to finally kill the little puppy for the twenty-fourth or so time.

When the four humans and four dogs reorganized themselves in the garage, the members of the faux Capone gang ordered the faux Moran gang, which included Scrappy, to face the left side wall. It was then when the Capone gang members aimed their guns at Scrappy and fired; he gave up the ghost not too long afterwards. Because they didn't want the police to find the bloody and bullet filled corpse, they ordered Velma to get the "Killing Methods" book out of the living room so they could resurrect him. (And guess what? It happened! HA!)

End of Chapter Twenty-Four

A/N: So... did y'all like it? Please comment!

(BTW, Capone was actually on vacation during the massacre, but since Jack "Machine Gun" McGurn was a member of his gang and the one to actually come up with the plan, I just used the phrase "Capone's gang" in order to describe that side since most people know who Al Capone was anyway.)

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	25. Chocolate and Grapes

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Do I have to write this?

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to Dark Taliz) Here's part two of the TRILOGY OF TOUGH LOVE!

Enjoy!

**Method Twenty-Five: Chocolate and Grapes**

25252525

It was finally Valentine's Day and the gang, like everyone else in the neighborhood, exchanged tokens of affections to their lovers or crushes, be it flowers, a giant stuffed animal, and the much coveted box of chocolates.

While reading the ingredients and then eating the contents of a red chocolate box that Shaggy gave her, Velma remembered that chocolate (among other things) and grapes (also among other things) were toxic to most animals, especially dogs. As a lightbulb turned on above her head, she closed her chocolate box, picked up the phone and called up her friends so they could organize the latest killing method mentioned in this fanfic.

25252525

The rest of the gang quickly ran over the Dinkley house and a plot was made (for once) in a shorter period of time than 120 minutes (that's two hours). (In fact, it took exactly two minutes and ten seconds to come up with a plan.) The quintet then shuffled themselves into the Mystery Machine so they could drive over to Shaggy's house in order to execute the lastest master (?) plan.

As usual, the gang found Scrappy in a minimal amount of time as he was simply in the living room watching sappy Valentine's Day specials. After replacing the Scooby Snacks in a box that resembled a real chocolate box with REAL chocolates and the occaisional grape, Daphne tied a pink ribbon around it and the gang presented their special gift to the unsuspecting puppy. The puppy immediately jumped off the couch with glee, grabbed the box, ripped off the ribbon, and stuffed the contents down his throat.

Unfortunately, this isn't exactly the best method to do if you want a quick death, but since this is fiction and not real life, let's speed it up, shall we?

Anyway, Scrappy felt fine at first, but soon he felt like someone punched him in the stomach. Suddenly, he started vomiting and shaking, not to mention diarrhea near the end; he eventually (well what do you know!) died in a pile of his own mess a couple of hours later.

Because the Scooby-Doo gang definitely didn't want the ASPCA to arrive and investigate this death scene, the gang immediately resurrected him with the spell in the killing methods book and ordered him to clean up his mess.

End of Chapter Twenty-Five

A/N: (Insert your own "Did you like it?" question here)

Here's the description of part three of the Trilogy of Tough Love (a 101WTKS holiday special written by yours truly):

On part three of the Trilogy of Tough Love, Scooby-Doo and Scooby Dumb get personal as they fight over Scooby Dee with the most ridiculous method yet: ARCHERY! Which one will pervail? Will Scrappy also fall in love and participate in the fight? Or is he doing to die in the usual way that I do when the two Scoobies fight? Tune in on Friday for the next installment of "101 Ways to Kill Scrappy"!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	26. Archery

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: When it comes to whether I own the copyright to Scooby-Doo, the answer is NO.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to reviewers) I had a very busy weekend, so I'm sorry for updating. Because of this, not only will the third part of the Trilogy of Tough Love be released today, but the twenty-seventh chapter will also be released.

Happy (now belated) Presidents Day!

**Method Twenty-Six: Archery**

26262626

_Let's face it- dogs are different from us. Apart from the obvious stuff such as they have tails and fur, they have fewer taste buds, supposedly sniff each other's butts (never saw my old dog do it, though) and mark their territory. However, if there is one thing that dogs and humans have in common, it's that love usually, well, sucks. This is a story which supports this statement. _

26262626

It was still Valentines Day and the two Scoobies were dying to become Scooby Dee's soulmate. However, they hid in the same bush where they were going to jump out and give her a heart shaped box of Scooby Snacks, so they growled at each other and started biting and hitting each other.

When Scooby-Doo bit Scooby Dumb's ear Mike Tyson style, however, they both ran into the house in order to obtain bows and arrows and they started shooting arrows at each other. (Unfortunately for you Lord of the Rings- nay, Legolas- buffs, it wasn't exactly as cool sounding as you would expect as not only did the arrows have pink tips, but there was also a lack of Orlando Bloom (Sorry female Orlando Bloom fans!)) This went on until they heard the front door open; Ruby Doo, Scooby Dee and Scrappy had just arrived from Valentine's Day sale shopping. They stared with horror as Scrappy's mother and Scooby Dee starting hugging and kissing him for helping. (Little did they know that he was actually looking for a PS2 game that Scooby Dee bought for him.)

The puppy's fate was sealed when the female dogs left the room since the two Scoobies grabbed him and tied him to an archery target. They then aimed their pink tipped arrows at the puppy, fired, and positively porcupined the puppy.

As soon as they were 100 percent positive that he was dead, Scooby grabbed the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society's killing methods book and the duo attempted to resurrect the puppy with the spell in the back of said book. However, it backfired and Scrappy came back as a full fledged zombie. (The reason for this is still unknown, though a few souls believe it was because the two Scoobies mispronounced about 85 to 97 percent of the spell.) Whatever the reason was, the two dogs ran out of the room in terror as the slow moving zombie puppy shuffled closer and closer to them. They were just about to become Purina Zombie Puppy Chow ™ when the puppy was shot to death by two members of…

THE I HATE SCRAPPY DOO SOCIETY!

As they were thanking their saviors, the two Scoobies were punched in the head until they became unconsciousness, were tied together with rope, and thrown into the backseat of the nearby I Hate Scrappy Doo Society van with Scooby's four human friends. (Oh, the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society members resurrected Scrappy with the spell in the back of their society's killing method book before they made their hasty giveaway.)

End of Chapter Twenty-Six

A/N: That, my friends, was the final part of the Trilogy of Tough Love. Did you like it? Please comment!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91

(PS- This chapter was a hybrid of ideas/inspiration from Dark Taliz, Dean, and my ideas. (Throws the two of them additional toast))


	27. Watching Himself

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: You know that I don't Scooby-Doo.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): 101WTKS has recently reached 5000 hits, y'all! (Throws extra toast to all reviewers as of today) This chapter is a multiple of nine, so the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society is back for yet another installment of executing everyone's least favorite puppy!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Watching Himself**

27272727

Freddy, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy andthe two Scoobieswere undergoing their third re-brainwashing session at the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society's headquarters when Scrappy, Vincent van Ghoul and Flim-Flam were watching a Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction marathon on the Sci-Fi channel. As the trio was into the third hour of extensive viewing, Scrappy became very bored and crept out of the room and left the house in order to locate his uncle and his friends. For the second time, his search ended at the headquarters of the group that hated him so much they established a society dedicated in finding ways to kill the little brown dog.

After he walked across the main hallway, he once again found the gang watching a marathon of part three of the children's cartoon axis of evil: Go, Diego, Go! This time, however, Scrappy was captured by two I Hate Scrappy Doo Society members before he got the chance to watch TV with them. Furthermore, the two members immediately discussed and agreed with the perfect method to kill him; they then walked into another room, tied him in a chair with a black bungee cord, and popped in a tape into the VCR (I guess they can't afford a DVD player).

Scrappy didn't know what he was about to view until the tape actually played. As it turns out, the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society had been secretly taped him doing everything from brushing his teeth to solving mysteries with his uncle and his friends. The puppy liked the recorded attention at first, but it wasn't long before his started getting a headache. After he suffered said headache for about ten minutes, he started having severe seizures and suddenly had a heart attack. Obviously, Scrappy died from this a few moments later.

The next day, the two members released the Scooby-Doo Gang (including Scooby Dumb) from their faux prison and resurrected the very dead puppy with the spell in their killing methods book. (Well, that was obvious!)

End of Chapter Twenty-Seven

A/N: Yes, the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society will re-brainwash the gang every nine chapters. (Oh, and I do like Beyond Belief. XD)

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	28. Gentleman's Duel

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Dude, I wouldn't be doing this if I was actually involved the rights to Scooby-Doo.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): My readers, not only is it Washington's birthday today, but it is also my youngest cousin's birthday today (Jake's turning 5 and is one of the biggest fans of Scooby ever). (Just thought I would say it for some reason.)

Anyway, because FF:net is finally allowing me to upload chapters again, here are three brand spanking new chapters not so hot off the press! (Oh, and thank my brother for suggesting this method to me!)

Enjoy and happy belated Language Movement (and President's) Day!

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Gentleman's Duel**

28282828

It was a happy day for (almost) everyone. After all, it was only Wednesday and they were traveling to the American South in order to attend Shaggy's family reunion. (Betty Lou, his southern cousin, was hosting it, mind you.) Since it was supposed to start that day and everyone else was waiting on them, Freddy was hauling ass so they could make a record time for the their shortest cross country trip.

They were hauling ass, however, until a flashing red, blue and white light and siren got louder and louder as they came closer to the Mystery Machine. Freddy immediately pulled over. At the same time, Shaggy and Scooby frantically tried to find a way to get rid of all of their marijuana smoke when they realized it was the police.

The sheriff was that pulled the gang over was one of those stereotypical southern sheriffs that are morbidly obese, balding and have an obsession with donuts and decaf coffee. Shaggy, the two Scoobies and Scrappy held their breaths in order to prevent themselves from laughing, but alas, Scrappy was the only one to completely crack. The puppy laughed, pointed, and said some very mean words at the sheriff.

Unfortunately for him, even puppy power couldn't save him when the fat sheriff asked him to walk out of the Mystery Machine. When Scrappy did so, the sheriff handed him a handgun, and told him that the people in his small, small town rarely did this to avoid being stereotyped as gun happy hicks, but he was going to make an exception that day. As it turns out, they were going to play a little known dangerous game known as "semi-revenge" one bullet roulette, where they would fire at each other without knowing which gun had the bullet. They then aimed their guns at each other and pulled the trigger. Scrappy pulled the trigger but his gun was unloaded, so he obviously was shot and killed when the sheriff's bullet hit his flesh.

When he walked off from the death scene, the sheriff then walked towards the Mystery Machine, gave them a ticket for driving too fast, and sped off into the sunlight. Not long afterwards, the gang walked out of the van with their handy dandy Killing Methods book and resurrected the dead puppy before driving off again in order to get to their destination.

End of Chapter Twenty-Eight

A/N: So… did both yours and my craving for Scrappy related death get satisfied for now? If so, don't forget to come back on Friday (or Saturday, if you live past the International Date Line), where it's not only update day but also the day my daddy reaches the big 5-0!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91

(PS- I wasn't going to post this, but I just had to say it since it's so funny and sad it's weird. There's this kid at school that was actually caught smoking marijuana in the boys bathroom. What's funny is that not only did a girl find out by seeing thick smoke coming out of the bathroom, but it was also my language arts teacher and the PRINCIPAL that got him! (Falls out of chair laughing) Well, that's all I know about this right now; I'll probably update this if I get any more information about this.)


	29. Drowned in the Toilet

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Dude, it's obvious that I don't own Scooby-Doo.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to reviewers) My daddy turned 50 Friday (Feb. 24), so I'm sorry for the late post.

Enjoy anyway!

**Method Twenty-Nine: Drowned in the Toilet**

29292929

_As it was mentioned in chapter twenty-six, humans and dogs are definitely different from each other; one of the biggest differences is that humans use the porcelain throne in order to finish some… business… while dogs may drink out of it. Sadly, an unknown number of dogs drown every year while performing this step into adulthood. This story is about one of those souls._

29292929

It all started when the two Scoobies decided that they wanted to teach Scrappy how to properly drink out of the toilet bowl. After all, they considered drinking out of the toilet to be a passage into adulthood. In fact, the two Scoobies even went overboard with it by locking the door, T.P.ing the sinks and cabinets and lighting candles. Unfortunately, this caused Shaggy's upstairs bathroom to be set on fire, so they tried again downstairs.

They locked Scrappy and themselves into the blue, filthy lavatory and taught him everything their little dog brains knew about toilets. Scooby-Doo and Scooby Dumb even demonstrated the task he was to perform so he could understand.

Two hours of explaining later, it was finally time for Scrappy to execute the test of man- er, dog- hood. The puppy walked up to the bowl and looked down at the water. He then tilted his head towards said water and started lapping it with his tongue. Except for the required reaching, he found it to be just as easy as drinking in a regular bowl.

While he was drinking the two elder dogs were killing time by reading an old Reader's Digest. In that particular issue, they read an article about a suburban Houston woman named Andrea Yates that drowned her five children in the bathtub. Normally, they would've shuddered at the thought of a mother killing the very children she brought into the world, but their brainwashed minds told them to kill the little puppy in a similar way. As a result, they set the magazine aside and walked towards the puppy. They then put a paw on his head and pushed it into the bowl; they refused to get their paws off of the puppy. (While they were doing this, Scrappy's lungs exploded and he obviously died immediately afterwards.)

Remembering what happened the last time they attempted to resurrect Scrappy on their own, they unlocked the door, looked around for Shaggy, asked him to come to the bathroom with the book the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society handed the gang in the very first chapter. The task of resurrecting the dead puppy in order to kill him in a different way next chapter was executed.

End of Chapter Twenty-Nine

A/N: Dark Taliz, I'm going to use your birthday killing method on March 8. Why? It's my sister's 10th birthday that day! (Throws toast for giving me the suggestion)

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91

PS- I actually did read an article about Andrea Yates in a Reader's Digest while I was in the doctor waiting room; doesn't the thought of what she did just make you sick?


	30. Jump the Shark Con Bombing

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy **

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: You get the idea.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): This chapter is based on an idea that I have had since I first started this seemingly never-ending saga of killing the worst character, be it animal, human, cartoon or live action-wise. (Good thing I like doing this!)

Enjoy!

**Method Thirty: Jump the Shark Con Bombing**

30303030

Our favorite little gang were bored out of their minds when they found out the Agatha Christie convention they were attending was in reality nothing more than extremely obsessed fans burning every single book in their bookshelves that didn't have to do with the extremely famous author's crime novels. As a result, they walked out of the section of the stadium the convention was being held and looked for Scrappy. That way, they could not only find him but also lure him into yet another fatal trap.

A few moments of looking around other parts of the stadium later, they found their target. However, their jaws dropped as they saw the other attendees: the guy who played Cousin Oliver on The Brady Bunch, the duo that played Coy and Vance on The Dukes of Hazzard, an ex-baby named Dil Pickles, Leonardo DiCaprio, who played Luke the homeless kid on Growing Pains, whoever played Albert on Little House of the Prairie, and even (GASP!) TED MCGINLEY! All six members, including Scooby Dumb, were ready to puke their insides out like a sea cucumber. After all, every last one of these guys had made their favorite television shows go down into the toilet and they wanted payback.

However, they needed to decide HOW they were going to kill the unlucky bastards. Eventually, they unanimously decided to bomb the place in order to put them out of their misery, including Scrappy. They then proceeded in looking in the book the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society gave them so they could look at cheap ways to make a bomb. After looking at the list for a while, they came decided on how they would make their homemade bomb.

30303030

A couple of hours later, the bomb-making process was completed; they were ready. As it turns out, the explosive was something as simple as a soft drink, pop rocks, and an unknown substance as Shaggy opened the can of sugary carbonated water, slipped the unknown substance and pop rocks into said can, shook it, and threw it into the crowd. They had little time to run when…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM! The bomb detonated on impact. Everyone that stood in its way died, including Scrappy and five out of the six members of the Scooby-Doo Gang. To make a long story short, Velma, the only survivor of the explosion, resurrected everyone else before the SWAT Team arrived and caused a brouhaha.

End of Chapter Thirty

A/N: I wanted to do something really, really, "twisty" at the end of this chapter, but I've decided it would be better for another installment. (BTW, I know there is no way that coke and pop rocks can actually create a devastating explosion, so I had to come up with something in order to make it that catastrophic!)

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	31. Freak Trick Birthday Candle Accident

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Um… just typing the word disclaimer should tell you everything…

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to reviewers) FINALLY! I have time to work on this! I'm very sorry for the VERY late chappies, y'all; I've been bombarded with homework and projects and all sorts of activities (including weekend field trips and Girl Scout-related charity work) lately. I think I'll tell you more about it after the chapter.

Enjoy the belated chapter!

**Method Thirty-One: Freak Trick Birthday Candle Accident**

31313131

Scrappy couldn't believe it- it was finally his birthday! And was even better was that his mother had organized the coolest birthday party he had ever had, complete with fun shape and color Scooby Snacks, balloon animals, and noisemakers. All of that, however, paled when compared with the best birthday trick- TRICK BIRTHDAY CANDLES!

As he was to blow his birthday Scooby Snack cake, however, he eventually found blowing the same damn candle over, and over and over again to be extremely annoying. Eventually, the puppy started to cry and demand that the candles would be permanently extinguished. Because of this, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy were ordered to find the fire extinguisher in the nearby closet; an idea formed in their minds while they were doing this…

When the great dane and hippie-like boy came back to the living room, they lied by telling the gang that they could not find the fire extinguisher. The duo then suggested that they would get a glass of water and that they should cut out the part of the cake by which the trick birthday candle was situated. The others agreed with them and Scooby-Doo and Shaggy ran back to the kitchen to get their 'glass of water'…

About five minutes later, they came back into the living room with the glass of water. However, it was revealed that instead of water, the glass was in reality holding gasoline (which obviously came from the garage), as when the drenched trick birthday candle ignited again, it blew up right into Scrappy's face. While Ruby Doo, Scrappy's mother, and Scooby Dee fainted in terror, Scrappy was engulfed into flames, and since he didn't learn how to stop, drop and roll yet, he died from severe burns to exactly 99.98 percent (okay, it was actually 100 percent, you "fun spoilers"!) of his body not too long afterwards. As you know by now, the satisfied Scooby-Doo gang resurrected Scrappy before the fire department and the two female dogs regained consciousness.

End of Chapter Thirty-One

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my little sister (and part time beta reader) Gaby, who has turned ten on this very weird day, March 8, 2006! Happy birthday, Gaby!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	32. Falling into a Well

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I may live close to Atlanta (where the Turner building is located), but that doesn't mean that I own Scooby-Doo or work there!

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Enjoy!

**Method Thirty-Two: Falling into a Well**

32323232

Velma was waiting for a bus when she decided to look through the killing methods book. After leafing through random sections, she came across what would become the next method her friends and her would use to kill a little puppy named Scrappy: getting him trapped in a well. She thought it sounded so perfect that she immediately left the bus stop and ran towards Shaggy's house.

32323232

When everyone got together in the living room, they agreed with Velma's decision and immediately jumped into the Mystery Machine in order to locate the nearest well. As it turned out, the nearest well (of any kind) was in a corn farm about twenty and a half miles away. Because of this, they had to drive past the speeding limit both to and from the house in order to grab Scrappy and kill him once and for all for the thirty-second time or so.

When they arrived at the corn farm, they walked towards the chosen well, which was conveniently pretty narrow to begin with, and told him that it was a wishing well. Delighted about this, Scrappy jumped up and down and repeatedly asked for a quarter. As he made a wish and tossed it in, however, they pushed him into the well.

To this day, it's a mystery over what actually killed him that day: the actual collision with the well floor or drowning into the shallow water at the very bottom. Either way, the Scooby-Doo gang had to both make sure he was dead and then proceed with getting him out of the well and resurrect him in case the farm owner was going to call the police on them or actually go outside and shoot at them. Because they did not want either option to come true, they hastily pulled the puppy's corpse out of the well, resurrected him with the spell in our handy dandy killing methods book and drove the hell out of there.

End of Chapter Thirty-Two

A/N: Ack- it's almost 11- looks like I'll continue making up the chapters tomorrow, which is also the same day I update "Another Elemental Poetry Slam" anyway.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	33. Playing with a Gun

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: This is a fanfic, dammit!

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Just to warn y'all- this chapter may be even shorter than usual (most chapters are at least two pages long on MS Word), but enjoy anyway!

**Method Thirty-Three: Playing with a Gun**

33333333

While Shaggy and the two Scoobies were bored one day, the only human in the trio was munching on Scooby Snacks and reading our little infamous book. It was on page 319 that he found the thirty-third finalized method to kill Scrappy: to have him play with a gun and accidentally shoot himself. In order to execute this very method, Shaggy and the two Scoobies walked towards the closet in order to retrieve a handgun, load it, and then call Scrappy downstairs in order to lead them into their little 'trap'.

When Shaggy finally managed to load the handgun without having one of their few cans of bullets spill all over the floor, (which was probably a time of nine minutes, mind you) Scooby-Doo called for the victim-to-be to go downstairs. Scrappy immediately ran down the flight of stairs and towards that particular closet that the older dogs and human were at. The puppy then listened to the command that they crafted in order to make the puppy live out the fantasy of every little boy: to get and play with their very own gun! With a wide, toothy grin on his face, he grabbed the gun without any cares in the world; he then "flew" it around like a toy airplane, aimed it at his head, and… you get the idea. Because of the possibility of neighbors calling the police on them, the trio immediately tried to clean up their mess and resurrected Scrappy (which they barely managed to do).

End of Chapter Thirty-Three

A/N: Chapter 34 and 35 will come out on Friday (after I go to Girl Scouts, that is).

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	34. Supposed Freak Paintball Accident

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: This is the written work of a middle schooler. 'Nuff said people.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to Dean and Dark Taliz for reviewing and suggesting) Since there has been a couple of request for Scooby Dee and Ruby Doo to kick each other's butt, I've decided to create an unofficial version where it's the battle of the sexes, and the other one being their actual one-time fight; the latter will be chapter 35.

Enjoy!

**Method Thirty-Four: Supposed Freak Paintball Accident**

34343434

It was the battle of the sexes as Scooby Dee and Ruby Dee were playing paintball against Scooby Doo, Scooby Dumb and Yabba Doo in an attempt to show the boys that they were not love toys just because of their gender. Because of this, they, along with a begging Scrappy, grabbed some paintball guns and ran into a wooded area just outside of the house.

When they decided on their precise location, they divided themselves into their male and female groups. However, since there were four males and two females, Scrappy, the youngest, was put into the female group. Upon doing this, goggles were put on and adjusted, most paintball guns were taken out of a black garbage bag and loaded, and the paintball game began.

The game ended pretty quickly, and it was for one main reason: the girls had never played paintball before. In fact, they didn't even suggest playing the game- it was the male dogs' suggestion.

Moving along, it all came down to the two Scoobies and Yabba versus Scrappy Dappy Doo, the sole survivor of the female team. The trio kept chasing the puppy with their paintball guns in the air, but Scrappy always ran at least one mile faster than them. Finally, the three dogs gave up their chase. Instead of giving up, however, they put away their paintball guns, and took three 100 percent authentic rifles out of the garbage bag. They then looked for Scrappy; they found him about ten minutes later. Scrappy followed his strategy once again, only this time _he _was the victim: The two Scoobies and Yabba opened fire on the little dog, who died realizing that the older dogs had cheated.

Before they even managed to perform a victory dance, the trio's little celebration was crashed by their neighbors. As it turns out, most of them were paintball players and were disgusted by the sight of the bloodied and paint covered corpse of Scrappy Doo. Because of the fact that it showed the misconception that paintball was a violent sport, the angry mob of paintball players immediately attacked and flogged the trio to death with thin, long wooden sticks; they left the corpses on the leafy ground.

34343434

Around sunset, which was about a half hour later, Shaggy and Velma looked around for Scooby-Doo, Scooby Dumb, Yabba Doo and Scrappy at the forest where Ruby Doo and Scooby Dee last saw them; they discovered the grisly scene when Shaggy accidentally stepped over Scooby-Doo's corpse. After Shaggy poked the corpses with a random stick, Velma took out the killing methods book and resurrected all four dogs with the spell in the back of said book, and they ran out of there in order to avoid Wendigos, the Wampus Cat, and Bigfoot and to kill Scrappy in yet another "absurd" way in another chapter.

End of Chapter Thirty-Four

A/N: Chapter 35 is coming right up!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	35. Birthday Clash of the Doo Brothers Party

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy **

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: This was produced purely for FUN, and I don't mean that "F-U-N" song from Spongebob.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to Dean and Dark Taliz for the suggestions) Sorry that this and the previous chapter are late.

Enjoy, anyway!

**Method Thirty-Five: Birthday Clash of the Doo Brother's Party**

35353535

It was Scooby-Doo and Yabba Doo's birthday and they loved it. Not only did they get their usual Scooby Snack cake and mango milkshakes, but they also loved the fact that they were able to do and get virtually anything they wanted. Because of this, they watched a Female Dogs Gone Wild movie that they borrowed from an unnamed friend, read issues of Playboy (which were borrowed from the very same unnamed friend), drank beer, consumed more Scooby Snacks than usual, and watched a three hour marathon of wrestling and boxing on TV. As it turns out, these were the root causes of the latest method to kill Scrappy…

The drunken Scooby-Doo and Yabba forced Scooby Dee and Ruby Doo into fighting each other for their drunken dog pleasure by using blackmail. After throwing boxing gloves on, the two females got onto their hind legs and started boxing; this was accompanied by every single thing that's prohibited in boxing, including but not limited to biting, kicking, cursing, pulling, and ripping their collars off.

It wasn't long before both angry dogs had managed to beat each other up to the extent that both almost fainted on the floor. When Scooby Dee was finally knocked down, Scrappy was sent into the living room in order to declare his mother the winner of the match. However, when Scrappy tried to hit the floor and count to five, his paw accidentally landed on Scooby Dee's head. The semi unconscious dog then performed the ninja death strike on the puppy. Ruby screamed in anger and pounced onto Scooby Dee, which started a new, non boxing related brawl between the two dogs. Because Scrappy was in the wrong place at the wrong time, his mother and Scooby Dee unintentionally killed him when they trampled on him.

When the fight officially ended, Scooby-Doo and Yabba Doo walked into the living room to check out the damage, which included ripped furniture, broken windows, and collars getting stuck in the ceiling fan. Scooby-Doo was just about to holler for Shaggy to get the killing methods book when he and Yabba Doo were knocked unconscious with a random lamp. Three I Hate Scrappy Doo Society members then dragged them and the two severely injured female dogs into their van, resurrected Scrappy, and sped off towards their headquarters in order to rebrainwash the group of humans and dogs.

End of Chapter Thirty-Five

A/N: Two things: next chapter will be an I Hate Scrappy Doo Society chapter and that I'll give golden toast and a box of their favorite Girl Scout cookies to the poster of the 100th review. I'll (hopefully) see y'all again on Monday, and until then, have a good day.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	36. Bee Stings

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Along with this story, I only own the members of the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Today's chapter number is a multiple of nine, so you know what that means… ENJOY!

**Method Thirty-Six: Bee Stings**

36363636

Scrappy was upstairs and bored out of his mind as his babysitters, Vincent van Ghoul and Flim-Flam, watched Devil Hunter Yohko on the DVD player. After all, he had done everything possible he could do in Shaggy's room, from watching anything that resembled a cartoon on the TV to reading old magazines that dated back to the early 90's to chewing on whatever leaves there were in Shaggy's virtually empty "secret" pot stash to snacking on Scooby Snacks to watching the striped wallpaper peel from the wall. After he had done everything and more in that ridiculously long sentence that preceded this one, he decided to sneak out of the house and look for his family while it was still sunny out. In order to do this, he took off all three covers off Shaggy's bed, tied them into a rope, threw it over the window, and slid down. When he got down, he sniffed the air. As soon he could barely make out the scents of his mother, Scooby Dee, Yabba Doo and all five members of the Scooby-Doo gang, he ran in that direction until he came across the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society's headquarters.

Once again, he had walked across the IKEA furnished headquarters, looking for his family members. Furthermore, he once again had found a long corridor and walked to it until he found the room, which was by that time had a sign which read, **_The Brainwashing Room- Enter at Your Own Risk!_** However, he ignored the sign on the door and walked right in, just like he did the other couple of times he walked in there _without _a sign; he found the gang once more being brainwashed by a marathon of the components of our good ol' children cartoon axis of evil: Teletubbies, Boobah, and Go, Diego, Go!

And, just like the last couple of times that Scrappy had entered that room, he was discovered by two members of the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society. These very members then repeated their fellow members' actions of tying him up and deciding on a killing method by looking in their manual, which was appropriately titled Killing Methods: Conducted by the I Hate Scrappy Doo SocietyFinally, a method was decided on and they threw the tied up puppy and some mysterious clothing into a van. They then got into that van and drove off towards the bee farm.

You guessed it- he was going to be killed by being stung by bees! In fact, when they arrived at the bee farm, they snuck to where the artificial hives were and checked to see if the coast was clear. When the beekeeper they noticed finally left, the duo got into the beekeeping outfits they put into their van, opened up a hive drawer, and attempted to stuff the puppy into it. While the latter part of that plan didn't exactly work, he was still attacked by defending honeybees and stung hundreds of times. Not surprisingly, he died from shock and the mere fact that his little body could not tolerate that much venom.

In order to end part thirty-six of one hundred and one, the two I Hate Scrappy Doo Society members then picked up the puppy's corpse and drove back to headquarters with it; it was there that both the newly rebrainwashed members were released and that Scrappy was resurrected with the spell in our little book.

End of Chapter Thirty-Six

A/N: See y'all on Wednesday!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	37. Food Poisoning

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: If I owned Scooby-Doo, I would be dead and not doing this.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N) (Throws toast to Dean) Enjoy!

**Method Thirty-Seven: Food Poisoning**

37373737

For Scrappy, this was a rarity- he was all alone with his mother, Ruby Doo. No Uncle Scooby and his posse, no Scooby Dumb or Yabba Doo, no Vincent van Ghoul or Flim-Flam, no one but the two of them. In fact, they even had Shaggy's house all to themselves. Because of this, he was thrilled when his mother woke him up that Saturday morning and told him that they were going to have a GREAT time together. Little did he know that that was just part of his brainwashed mother's master plan to kill her son that day…

Before she killed her son with the method of the day, she played Clue and Checkers with him, watched Doogal (which they found out had reached a 1.4/10 on the Internet Movie Database when they surfed the internet later), played video games, and everything else that would make a little puppy happy. It was when Scrappy was watching Spongebob Sqaurepants that Ruby Doo went into the kitchen to prepare dinner for her son and her. When she noticed the rancid meat in the back of the fridge, she couldn't be happier; a light bulb appeared over her head. She immediately took it out, processed it for a quick second, and gave it to the unsuspecting Scrappy.

A couple of hours later, Scrappy woke up feeling very, very sick. However, instead of bringing him to the hospital when he was sick like she usually did, the brainwashed mother just took his temperature and left him alone. Scrappy died from food poisoning the next afternoon, which was also the time that he was once again brought back to life so he would be killed in yet another chapter.

End of Chapter Thirty-Seven

A/N: Because Friday is St. Patrick's Day, I've decided to create yet another trilogy of holiday-related chapters. Get ready for them!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	38. Fighting over a Pot o' Gold

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: This is only a St. Patrick Day's special.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Dean, since you've been the only reviewer for the last two chapters, you receive golden toast and a box of your favorite Girl Scout cookies. (Throws the goodies to Dean)

This will be the first part of a trilogy of 101WTKS St. Patrick's Day specials that will be known as the Trilogy of Bad Luck. It will involve… you know, let's skip the spoiler plot and just start typing, eh? I'll talk more about this after this chapter.

Enjoy!

**Method Thirty-Eight: Fight over a Pot o' Gold**

38383838

It was Saint Patrick's Day and Scooby-Doo, Scooby Dumb, Yabba Doo, and Scrappy were searching for leprechaun booty. No, not THAT kind of booty- yours truly is talking about the pot of gold that a rainbow is supposed to start/end at. They searched high and low, up and down, and here and there, but not even an authentic gold coin could be found.

However, they hit the jackpot when Yabba Doo became so frustrated that he threw a rock into a random field and heard a 'clunk ka-ching' sound. Knowing that this was an unusual sound outside-wise, the quartet went to where Yabba throw the rock and the strange sound came from. When they moved over some brush, they witnessed the most beautiful sight: an antique cauldron filled with… GOLD COINS! In order to make sure their eyes were not playing tricks on them, Scooby-Doo found a long stick and poked the pot of gold; the stick touched the cauldron and a gold coin fell out.

Taking advantage of this very rare opportunity, the group pounced onto the pot of gold. However, they landed on top of each other, and started beating up each other for the gold. Using just their paws and teeth, they beat the crap out of each other through beating and biting each other. Suddenly, Scooby-Doo and Yabba Doo found their previously used stick and stone to fight, only instead of beating up Scooby Dumb, who possessed the killing methods book at that time, they started beating up only the little puppy; Scrappy died when he was hit in the head with the rock and then on the pot of gold.

38383838

While the battle for the gold took place, the leprechaun that owned the pot of gold heard the ruckus and ran towards it so he could try to ward off the would be thieves. When he came across the older male dogs wondering whether to try to resurrect Scrappy at the spot or not, however, the trio gave the leprechaun a lengthy explanation about why they did what they just did. Afterwards, they begged the leprechaun to resurrect the dead puppy since disaster struck the last time they tried to recite it on their own. After he pondered this for a good half of a minute, the leprechaun told them that he would do it on one condition: he would get to do most of the dirty work of killing Scrappy that day. In fact, he promised he would leave at around Scrappy's bedtime, give them some of his gold, and maybe, and I mean MAYBE never bother them again. He then instructed them to move the body far away from the pot of gold, snatched the killing methods book, and resurrected him with the spell in the back; the leprechaun, who was dubbed Lucky by the older dogs, then hid into the bushes and followed Scrappy, the two Scoobies and Yabba Doo as they walked back to the city, waiting for the time to get right…

End of Chapter Thirty-Eight

A/N: More about the Trilogy of Bad Luck:

First of all, the installments will hopefully be released on Friday, Saturday and Sunday.

On Saturday, I'll most likely be publishing method 39 after a couple of friends and I go to Momocon 2 in Atlanta (Yeah, believe or not, Robert Ripley, but I do have a life!).

The Trilogy of Bad Luck will be a recurring saga that's obviously three chapters long.

Finally, Happy Saint Patrick's Day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	39. Luck of the Irish

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I don't think about that, and neither should you. (A direct quote from Rumiko Takahashi!)

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast) Sorry for not updating on Saturday; I was both preparing for and went to Momocon (an anime/game convention located in Atlanta) with a friend and didn't get home until almost eleven. However, I will upload this chapter along with the fortieth chapter today.

Enjoy!

**Method Thirty-Nine: Luck of the Irish**

39393939

It was still Saint Patrick's Day and Lucky the Leprechaun (no relation to the Lucky Charms® guy) had snuck into Shaggy's room, where Scrappy was rummaging through Shaggy's ever famous "secret" pot stash. Knowing that this was most likely his only opportunity to kill Scrappy when no one was looking, he used his leprechaun magic to turn Scrappy into an Irish Settler puppy and send him into a very unusual dimension.

Okay, that very unusual dimension was in reality a 4-Desque timeline of the low points of the Irish's history, but you get the idea. It composed of everything from the infamous Potato Famine to the "Irish Need No Apply" signs in Boston to March being dubbed Irish Appreciation Month (it gets a lot less publicity than Black History Month, mind you).

Even though Scrappy felt pretty queasy after taking a bite out of a diseased potato, he wasn't killed until he arrived at the final part of the- ahem- timeline dimension. Despite the fact that it was in reality not an exactly a low point for the actual Irish, it was for Scrappy, the Great Dane turned Irish Settler puppy. As it turns out, it was the fabled moment that Saint Patrick banished snakes from Ireland. However, while Saint Patrick was doing said task, Scrappy tried to catch and play with a couple of them; the snakes bit him and he died almost immediately from the poison as the snakes were among the most venomous species in the world. When he was sure Scrappy was dead, Lucky changed him back and brought him back to Earth with magic; he then proceeded with resurrecting him with the spell in the back of... I think you know what I'm going to say.

End of Chapter Thirty-Nine

A/N: Keep reading!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	40. Smelting Accident

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: You know, there's a reason why I have to write disclaimers…

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Yes, this chapter is based on what happened to Goldmember on Austin Powers in Goldmember, only instead of losing his manhood, Scrappy will lose something else..(Just bear with me, y'all!)

Enjoy the final installment of the Trilogy of Bad Luck, and have a happy belated Saint Patrick's Day!

**Method Forty: Smelting Accident**

40404040

It was still Saint Patrick's Day and Lucky the Leprechaun was following our little gang, which composed of the Scooby-Doo gang, Yabba Doo, Scooby Dumb, and Scrappy. As it turns out, they were taking a rare tour at a plant where the workers would perform smelting in order to extract valuable base metals such as iron and copper from their ore. However, when the female tour guide was about to explain this process and what they were attempting to extract, Lucky used his handy dandy leprechaun magic to both change the iron ore into gold ore and the tour guide's dialogue.

The moment that the word "gold" was spoken, however, the two Scoobies, Yabba Doo and Scrappy jumped off the staircase they were on and ran towards where the gold ore was being smelted and stared at it in all its awe. As soon as they finished that, they fought over who would retrieve the precious metal. In fact, they immediately got up on their hind legs and started beating up and biting each other.

Well… that was the three older dogs' case. In Scrappy's case, he just walked towards the gold with glee. When he was just about to retrieve the gold, yellow and beautiful, however, the two Scoobies and Yabba bumped into him in the midst of their little dog _fracas_. Obviously, they fell into the river of gold and died from the scorching heat not long afterwards.

In order to conclude this chapter, the gang tried to resurrect the quartet with the spell in our titular killing methods book, but when they couldn't find it, they looked around for it. It was while doing this that Shaggy accidentally bumped into the smoking Lucky. Realizing that he had been discovered, he dropped the book and disappeared. (He then ran the hell out of there, mind you.) As soon as they retrieved this valuable object, they performed their standard resurrection procedure.

End of Method Forty

A/N: So… did y'all enjoy the latest 101 Ways to Kill Scrappy holiday special? Please comment… if you don't mind that is.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	41. DrainO

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Just that word alone should give you a clue…

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast) Enjoy!

**Method Forty-One: Drain-O **

41414141

It was the Monday after Saint Patrick's Day and the Scooby-Doo gang was socializing in Shaggy's living room. While Freddy and Daphne read Agatha Christie novels and Shaggy and Scooby tried to become one with their inner child and puppy by reading old Encyclopedia Brown books, Velma looked through **Killing Methods: Conducted by the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society**. It was during that period of silent sustained reading that Velma found the latest method to kill Scrappy: making him die a most painful death by drinking drain cleaner- Drain-O brand drain cleaner, to be exact.

After a brief discussion period over that particular killing method, they ran off to the kitchen. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo rummaged under the kitchen sink in order to find the Drain-O while Velma found a glass made of clear… glass. When the dog and human duo found the Drain-O, they placed in on the counter, and Shaggy uncapped the bottle, draining the clear liquid into the glass.

Immediately following this, they made peanut butter sandwiches and hollered for Scrappy to come down for lunch; the little Great Dane puppy rushed down the stairs and towards the kitchen not long afterwards. As soon as he finished his sandwich, the thirsty puppy grabbed for the sole glass of "water" on the table (a move that the gang learned to do a long time ago). Not long afterwards, Scrappy felt his esophagus burn to nothing and he died as a result of not being able to eat or drink (or not even breathe too well) about two hours later. When it was almost dinnertime, the Scooby-Doo gang resurrected him, waiting to kill him another day, in another way.

End of Chapter Forty-One

A/N: Wow: not only are wefour reviews away from the big 100, but we're getting even closer to the fiftieth chapter! Pretty amazing, huh? VERY few fanfics reach both of these statistics. See y'all on Wednesday, and until then, have a great day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	42. Antifreeze

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I only own the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society and this story.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast my precious reviewers) I couldn't resist referencing X-Entertainmentdotcom for this chapter for some reason; I hope Matt (the webmaster of that site) doesn't mind. In fact, his review on Great Bludini Kool Aid, the Tina (I think it was Tina) Turner antifreeze case from a few years back and actually looking at antifreeze years before I even read that review (Thanks, Dad!) gave me the inspiration to do this chapter. (Throws toast to Matt and Dad)

Enjoy!

**Method Forty-Two: Antifreeze**

42424242

Shaggy was browsing through a particular website when he came up with the next method to kill a particular little puppy. The website was X-entertainmentdotcom, and the method was having Scrappy unintentionally drink antifreeze, believing that was it was Great Bludini Kool Aid. True, it was a surprisingly cold March day, but hey, the average American citizen Kool Aid, especially cherry, tropical punch and (most) rare and discontinued flavors, so Shaggy logged off the computer and ran straight down to the garage in order to execute said method.

When he reached his destination, everyone's favorite druggie guy looked around the shelves for any antifreeze. Eventually, he found a clear plastic jug containing fluorescent blue liquid; he realized he had finally found the antifreeze and grabbed the jug. He then ran into the kitchen, grabbed a glass and poured the liquid coolant into the glass...

Upon finishing this part of the dastardly deed, he started hollering for Scrappy to down to the kitchen and drink Kool-Aid. Instead of just Scrappy running towards the kitchen, however, Scooby-Doo (he was the only other person –er, dog- present in the house at the time) also ran down and noticed that Shaggy had concocted… GREAT BLUDINI KOOL AID! Ignoring the fact that that particular flavor had been discontinued years ago, they fought over the glass of the "Kool Aid"; the glass eventually fell down to the ground, spilling its contents but thankfully not smashing into a thousand-plus pieces. However, the duo still wanted to satisfy their sudden craving for Kool Aid and they sucked whatever they could get for the spill dry and commented about the yummy, sweet taste.

Obviously, they regretted both saying that and drinking the liquid a couple of hours later; they died from acute renal failure a few moments after they declared those things. When Shaggy discovered their corpses in the living room the next morning, he grabbed the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society's killing methods book off the shelf and resurrected them with the spell in the very back, therefore concluding yet another installment of this story.

End of Chapter Forty-Two

A/N: I'll hopefully see y'all on Friday (after Girl Scouts)! Until next time, have a great day and remember: THE ANSWER TO LIFE, THE UNIVERSE AND EVERYTHING IS FORTY-TWO! (I just couldn't resist a Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (book version, mind you X X) joke:-))

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	43. Four Way Dog Wrestling

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: For the… fifth (I think) time, I ONLY KILL SCRAPPY!

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): In a rare turn of events, there will be no toast throwing to reviewers as no one has reviewed between chapter forty-two and this chapter. However, Dean will receive toast as he suggested the killing method of the day. (Throws toast) (As for you, Lights of the Aurora, the only transportation related killing method as of today has been getting hit by a bus, which was in method 9: Transportation Accident. Because of this, I guess I can create a chapter based him being run over by a train is okay; wait for it!)

Enjoy!

**Method Forty-Three: Four Way Dog Wrestling**

43434343

REVENGE! That was on the two female dog's brainwashed minds as they walked towards the living room, where Scooby-Doo, Scooby Dumb, Yabba Doo and a particular Great Dane puppy named Scrappy Doo happened to be watching TV. After blackmailing them into wrestling each other by threatening to burn every single box of Scooby Snacks in the house, the four male dogs got ready to right. When they were finished shaving their fur off, dressing into typical wrestling wear, and the occasional fake beard and big hair wig, Ruby Doo turned on the camera while Scooby Dee introduced everyone. When Scooby Dee finished doing so, the brawl began.

The four way fight between Scooby-Doo (Killing Doo), Yabba Doo (The Western Marauder), Scooby Dumb (The Dumb Pulverizer) and Scrappy (Puppy Killing Doo) was about a little bit more violent than the staged wrestling you may see on TV. After all, they did more than wrestle each other to the ground. In fact, they also bit each other, picked up dog X and threw him across the room, and hit each other with random pointy and blunt objects.

Eventually, the three oldest dogs decided that it was time for them to kill Scrappy. In order to execute this, they waited for him to try to hit one of them, be it a leg or below the belt. When he finally attempted to hit his Uncle Scooby in the stomach, Yabba Doo and Scooby Dumb threw him into a pillow case that was also loaded with bricks; they hit and threw the sack in random places in the living room until they heard a gurgling sound in the bag. Upon opening it, they discovered that they had once again killed Scrappy. When they were trying to resurrect him, however, they were hit in the head with really thick non Harry Potter books by the two female dogs. Because of this, Scrappy was not resurrected until dinnertime.

End of Chapter Forty-Three

A/N: WHOO! We've reached 8000 hits! Everyone know what that means, right? (That's right- ya'll earn toast for being good readers! (Throws toast) Until next time, review if you can and have a great day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	44. Flu Bird Version

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Hint: I'm only a middle school student…

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to reviewers) I would like to say congratulations to one of my best friends in the whole wide world (her screename is Shadedemon) for both submitting the 100th review and winning the 100th review contest. I hope you like your awards! (Throws her golden toast and the box of her favorite Girl Scout Cookies)

Dean, you've come up with some very nice suggestions! Since killing Scrappy via dog-related fights is pretty much a signature in this story (thanks for suggesting it in the first place!), I guess I can do an on and off thing called Dog Wars. Each "installment" would appear at a randomly and would be centered on our little copyrighted doggy characters! However, I do have to note something: the 101st (and final) chapter is most likely not going be one of these chapters; this is not because I don't want to be mean, it's because I came up with the 101st method months ago and I definitely want to use the one I came up (Y'all probably love it when I finally publish it!). Still, I could slightly revise the final chapter and add a small Dog Wars detail but that would not be the actual killing method; does the 100th chapter sound fine for the final "installment" of 101WTKS? (PS- Is it okay if I use the tug-o-war method for a field day special in late April or May (the month that my school field day is occurring)?)

The following chapter was requested by Sakamoto-San (throws toast), and chapter forty-five will kind of be a spin-off of this chapter (you'll see what I mean when I get it typed up and published).

Enjoy!

**Method Forty-Four: Flu (Bird Version)**

44444444

The Scooby-Doo gang was watching TV when more news about how the H5N1 strain of avian flu had killed more birds in Asia flashed onto the screen. Normally, they would've just changed the channel in an attempt to get away from reports of (and I quote) "AVIAN FLU HAS ALREADY STRUCK ASIA AND EUROPE! IT WILL STRIKE NORTH AMERICA, START INFECTING HUMANS AND KILL EVERYONE!", but that day… it sparked an idea in their mind, especially when they heard that there were possibilities that infected chickens could be in their area. Because of the possibility that the infected domestic poultry would be slaughtered by the next day or so, they got dressed in black, packed masking tape and rope into a burlap sack (just in case using Scooby and toy pokèballs™ didn't work), and drove towards the nearest chicken farm.

When the Mystery Machine arrived on the farm, the gang concealed the van behind a random heavily wooded area and sneaked towards the back of a random chicken coop. Sure enough, they had indeed found a haven of infected birds as the chicken farmer and a couple of CDC agents talked over how they were going to… "dispose" the infected chickens. (Bring some to Atlanta, Georgia for studying purpose or killing all of them at that very location was the question.) While they were doing so, the quintet took this opportunity to have Scooby throw a couple of random chickens into the burlap sack; they closed it and ran like hell back into the Mystery Machine so they could drive back to Shaggy's home and kill Scrappy.

Upon reaching their destination, they walked into the living room with the burlap sack in tow and dropped it on the floor. Velma shook the dead chickens out of the bag and told the little dog that dinner was ready. Responding to this, Scrappy ran downstairs and ate the raw, perished poultry until he reached the bones.

Unfortunately for the gang, they had to wait until morning for Scrappy to get sick and die a most painful H5N1 strain related death. However, when they, along with Scooby Dumb, Yabba Doo, Ruby Doo and Scooby Dee, attempted to resurrect him with the spell in the back of their killing methods book, a can of sleeping gas was thrown into the room. It detonated and gas flew into the room, causing them to become unconscious. When the gas cleared up, three members of the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society ran into the room, grabbed them, and threw them into their van. Before they drove towards headquarters, however, they resurrected Scrappy with the spell in the book with the intentions of killing Scrappy on their own in the near future…

End of Chapter Forty-Four

A/N: Since forty-five is a multiple of nine, the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society will make an appearance and kill Scrappy with the spin-off of this chapter… (Oh, and Lights of the Aurora, I have reserved your killing method for the forty-sixth chapter!) Until next time, see y'all soon!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91

(PS- There have been NO confirmed cases of bird flu in the United States as of this writing; I just wrote that down in order to get this method to work.)


	45. Flu Dog Version

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Hint: I don't own the phrase "Jinkies!"

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to my awesome reviewers) Like I said this chapter, this is the chapter that the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society will strike back and the spin-off of chapter forty-four.

Enjoy!

**Method Forty-Five: Flu (Dog Version)**

45454545

Scrappy woke up to the smell of gas. Because it was sleeping gas, however, he was knocked out with a gas reduced high and didn't not wake up until about an hour later. Upon waking up for that second time, he attempted to get high from the gas, but was alas unsuccessful. As a result, he sniffed the air in order to find where the gas came from; he walked out of the house and into the street as he found a possible trail.

When he arrived to where the gas originated, he looked up at the structure and noticed that it looked familiar. After some thought over wondering how he recognized it, he realized that it was where his blood relatives and their friends would go to watch children cartoons without him. Scrappy then resumed his search inside with intentions to both obtain the sleeping gas and watch children's shows with his friends and family.

Five minutes of walking towards a corridor later, Scrappy came across a door labeled, **_The Brainwashing Room- Enter at Your Own Risk! _**He was just to open this particular door when two random, yet to be named I Hate Scrappy Doo Society members found, grabbed and threw him into a burlap sack; the duo then starting walking towards another room in the same corridor…

Turns out, the door they were walking towards was actually the one next door, but alas, it held a much more… sinister (I guess you can call it) purpose than brainwashing. To be more specific, that room was being used to hold samples of the H3N8 strain of the flu, which had been found to be able to infect birds, horses and dogs. One of the two members walked into the room to obtain a sample, and both members walked towards another room in the corridor with Scrappy in tow.

When they reached their destination, they opened the door and threw Scrappy out of the bag and into the room. As the little dog demanded to know where the gas was, the two members ignored his request. The duo put gas masks and other protective gear on and threw the bottled sample of H3N8 into the room; they closed the door just before the glass shattered. They then did their best to tape the door, and they both contacted the other I Hate Scrappy Doo Society members for quarantine purposes and waited for Scrappy to get infected and die.

Unfortunately for them, that meant a lot of waiting. In fact, Scrappy didn't even die until late the next morning, so when they barricaded the door and found his fresh corpse, they resurrected him just before they had to throw him into a van that left not long after the one that carried the freshly re-brainwashed dogs and humans sent them home. After all, they couldn't kill him until the next time he made the fatal flaw of entering their headquarters…

End of Chapter Forty-Five

A/N: YAY! Spring Break will start this Friday! Because I may have more time to type up fanfics (if I don't travel all next week, that is), I've decided to try to submit a new chapter of 101 Ways to Kill Scrappy every day from Friday to the Sunday before I have to go back to school. And if I have to travel next week, you ask? Well, I'll try to work my ass off and update the story with the same number of chapters to how long I was gone for. Still, nothing's completely official yet and until then, have a great day and I'll see y'all soon!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	46. Hit by a Train

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: You get the idea.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to Sakamoto-san) Before starting, I would like to take note that the killing method used in this fanfic was requested by Lights of the Aurora. (Throws toast)

Enjoy!

**Method Forty-Six: Hit by a Train**

46464646

A song and a children show; those were the inspirations for the forty-sixth way that led to Scrappy Dappy Doo's temporary demise. The song was "Love Train" by Big and Rich, which was, oddly enough, a song promoting social equality and subliminal messages about the duo's motto "Love everybody". Also, the children show mentioned in the first sentence was "Thomas the Tank Engine", the average male toddler's cult fave about the adventures of a blue train and his fellow train and occasional human friends.

You may think I'm bluffing as I'm typing this, but this is indeed fact, not fiction. In fact, I've got all of the evidence, which you may look through and analyze if you look into my thoughts and the file cabinet in the garage. But since we're going off topic, let's drop the subject and go back to topic, hmm?

Moving on, when the Scooby-Doo gang watched and then listened to those forms of media with Scrappy, they became inspired to kill that little puppy. Because of this, they grabbed him and then threw him and some rope into a burlap sack. The quintet of brainwashed dogs and humans then ran out of the door and down the street until they arrived at the nearest line of train tracks.

Upon arriving to their destination, Scrappy was tied to the tracks à la damsels in distress in old westerns courtesy of Shaggy and his "Uncle Scooby". When the duo finished doing so, all three members waited for a train to come.

An hour and a half of waiting later, no train had passed. Their brainwashed minds were just about to command them to go steal a train themselves and finish the job when a train suddenly appeared and repeatedly ran over our faux male damsel in distress. Once it completely sped away into the distance, the gang walked over to the death scene and found a pancake of puppy blood, knotted hemp, or what I usually call rope, and mashed flesh along where Scrappy was once tied up. Because he was definitely dead by then and their urge to kill Scrappy had since become temporarily satisfied, Velma took out the book of killing methods that the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society supplied them with and recited the spell which resurrected Scrappy.

End of Chapter Forty-Six

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter was so short! Try to come by and see the forty-seventh method tomorrow! Until then, have a great day, and I'll see y'all soon!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	47. Angry Mob

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Like I've said before: I only kill Scrappy.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Happy April Fools Day, y'all! Because of this, I have decided that this chapter will be dedicated to this occasionally annoying holiday. (I've just started pranking people this year.)

Enjoy!

**Method Forty-Seven: Angry Mob**

47474747

It was April Fools Day, or as the French call it, Poisson D'avril. Because it was virtually the one time in the year where one could pull a huge prank and piss a whole throng of people in one setting, the Scooby-Doo gang and Scooby Dumb decided their next killing method would involve pulling a prank. There was one thing to consider, though: what form of media were they going to use to pull the prank and have the resulting angry mob attack Scrappy? After pondering over this, they decided to upon the desired method and ran towards the computer...

Twenty minutes they completed the action of typing up a prank; it consisted of a chain letter that a particular little puppy had received a tip that the company that manufactured Scooby Snacks were going to close its doors and was going to steal every single remaining box that night. Not long after they submitted it to at least 20 people, they heard loud and hard knocking and the doorbell ringing downstairs. Upon opening the door, they recognized them as the dog owning neighbors that they sent the chain letter prank to. Once the group of six spilled the beans on Scrappy's location, the neighbors ran upstairs with gardening tools.

Sure enough, they found Scrappy in Shaggy's room, where he was munching on Scooby Snacks and old magazines. Without explaining anything, they charged into the room and whacked the puppy to death with their shovels, hoes, buckets and spades.

However, the death listed in the above paragraph was not the only one that happened that day. After all, once the gang confessed that everything stated in the chain letter was false, the angry mob attacked and killed most of _them_; Freddy, the only surviving member of that particular lynching, was not able to come out of hiding, resurrect the fallen members and puppy, and end this chapter until they left shortly afterwards.

End of Chapter Forty-Seven

A/N: Wow… that was an even-shorter-than-usual short chapter! Still, I hope you enjoyed part one of the special Spring Fever "new chapter marathon" of **101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**; the next chapter and my temporary new screen name will appear tomorrow. Until next time, have a beautiful day and a happy April Fools Day.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	48. My Hat is better Than Yours!

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Um… What is this site called again?

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): APRIL FOOLS! I LIED ABOUT THE SCREEN NAME THING!

(Throws toast to Dean for reviewing) This killing method was suggested by Dean, who has suggested some of the best and most popular killing methods and concepts of this story; give him a hand! (Throws another piece of toast to Dean) (BTW, the killing method you suggested will be used next chapter as this was already in development when you suggested it.)

Enjoy!

**Method Forty-Eight: My Hat is better Than Yours!**

48484848

_Not so long ago, in a mind located far, far away…_

_**DOG WARS**_

"_**MY HAT IS BETTER THAN YOURS!"**_

_The human members of the Scooby-Doo gang have left for reasons that will be unsaid and Yabba Doo, the two Scoobies and Scrappy are trying to think of ways to kill time. Little does Scrappy know, however, that the elder dogs are thinking of killing something other than time…_

As stated in the above paragraph, the three older dogs and Scrappy were home alone and bored. After all, they had already played fifty rounds (a piece) of blackjack, poker and fifty-two pickup with a beat up deck of cards, watched television, and ate every Scooby Snack in the house. Because of this, they pondered a minute until they decided that they would kill time by playing twenty questions.

Upon completing two rounds of the game, however, Yabba and Scooby Dumb decided that they were bored of playing. Due to this fact, they read the latest issue of "TV Guide" and looked at what was on at that particular time slot. However, that evolved into an argument over whether westerns or comedies were better, and Scooby Dumb pointed at Yabba Doo's hat and said that his quote-on-quote (and converted into proper English, mind you) "silly, stupid ten gallon hat" showed how stupid he was. Normally, Yabba Doo wouldn't participate in such a stupid quarrel, but he loved his hat and argued by saying that his hat was better than Scooby Dumb's; the argument quickly evolved into a physical fight, complete with hat mutilation, tail biting, whacking each other with back issues of "TV Guide" and anything else you can think of.

Scooby-Doo and Scrappy watched in amazement as the other dogs fought each other. However, Scooby knew that the fight wasn't going to develop into a killing method anytime soon, so he jumped into the fight. Instead of intervening, he clumsily fought with them. As they were beating him up, Scooby then grabbed a random issue of "TV Guide" and threw it across the room, where it hit Scrappy, who lost consciousness. Since they then proceeded into fighting each other and stepping over Scrappy, all four dogs raised the barn shortly afterwards.

Five hours later, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Freddy, the human members of the Scooby-Doo gang arrived at Shaggy's house and noticed the fresh corpses in the living room. Realizing what had most likely taken place earlier, Freddy took out the titular killing methods book and all four resurrected the dead dogs with the spell in the back, therefore closing this installment of **Dog Wars** and our little story.

End of Chapter Forty-Eight

A/N: So… am I making y'all's pre-Spring Break weekend more enjoyable by updating **101WTKS **more often? Please try to tell me so and until I update and continue this "bee-u-ti-ful-" little marathon of new killing methods (remember: FREE TIME IS YOUR FRIEND!), have a great day, and start preparing for the fiftieth chapter!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	49. Fight in a Swimming Pool

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: You know, there's a reason why this will never happen in the actual Scooby-Doo cartoon.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to Dark Taliz) Like the method used in the last chapter, I would like to say thank you to Dean for suggesting this method. (Throws toast to him)

Enjoy!

**Method Forty-Nine: Fight in a Swimming Pool (AKA Rival Scooby Romeos!)**

49494949

It was a hot Spring day for the Scooby-Doo gang. In order to combat this, they piled into the Mystery Machine and drove to the haven of chlorinated water: the community pool. Ignoring the fact that the pool had so much chlorine in it that it ate up a woman's eye a couple of years ago, they (Freddy, Shaggy, Velma and Daphne, that is) changed into swimsuits and jumped right in; the water-ring equipped dogs followed suit. Little did they know that another brainwashed dog was there…

As it turns out, that very brainwashed dog was Scooby-Dee, who was there as she was filming a scene. Because they loved her and went gaga over seeing her in a custom-made bubblegum pink bikini and collar combo, Scooby-Doo and Scooby Dumb started fighting over who was going to disguise themselves as a lucky extra. This fight consisted of whacking each other with wet, Styrofoam noodles, pulling each others' swimming trunks and splashing in the water like little children. Naturally, Scrappy wanted to partake in this immature water battle, so he dived right in and doggy paddled towards the fighting dogs. Obviously, both drowning and butting in were the root causes for his demise this chapter; he was resurrected via the spell in the killing method book as everyone panicked and ran towards the front office to summon a lifeguard so he could perform CPR.

End of Chapter Forty-Nine

A/N: Okay, THIS is a shorter-than-usual short chapter! Not only have we surpassed 9000 hits, but the fiftieth chapter of this story will appear tomorrow. The fiftieth chapter will contain a method my friend Shadedemon and the reviewer that submitted the 100th review suggested while we were having lunch in the school cafeteria. Until then though, have a great day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91

(PS- 4/3/06: Just a little random factoid- the **Johnny Bravo** episode "Brave Dooby Doo" aired while I was typing this! Boy does that episode rock! )


	50. Fortune Cookie Fortune

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: You get the idea.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Doesn't throw any toast as no one has reviewed) It's official: we have finally reached… THE FIFTIETH CHAPTER! Yep, this fanfic is half grown and has become a member of the fictional fifty-plus club, where America (50 states), As the World Turns (50 years (Thanks a lot for forcing me to watch it, Mom! --), and my Dad (the big 5-0!) (Among other things) are also members of. TO ANOTHER FIFTY-ONE CHAPTERS, Y'ALL!

Anyway, since this is a special chapter, I knew I had to do something… well, special. Because of this, I asked my friend Shadedemon, who was also submitted this story's 100th review, about what method she would like Scrappy killed for that once-in-a-lifetime chapter one lunch day. Obviously, this was virtually the same method that she requested (we had to talk about HOW exactly he was going to be killed). (Throws toast to Shadedemon)

Enjoy!

**Method Fifty: Fortune Cookie Fortune**

50505050

The Scooby-Doo gang and Scrappy were partaking in sweet and sour chicken (among other meals) in a Chinese restaurant. Now this Chinese restaurant was particularly notable since this is where the Scooby-Doo gang executed Scrappy for the fifth or so time, and since they had finally reached the day that they would kill Scrappy with the fiftieth distinct way, they decided this would be where they were going to kill him. Because of this, they had requested that a special fortune cookie would be given to Scrappy.

Why was it special, you ask? Well, I know this sounds ridiculous, but the fortune in that fortune cookie was written with a magic ink that enabled the fortune to come true after the person removed it from its fortune cookie womb. In fact, Scrappy's special fortune consisted of the following:

_You will die a most painful death thanks to your friends, family and a random schoolgirl. _

_Learn Chinese: Ni Hao Hello _

_Lucky numbers: 5 25 5_

Because fortune cookie fortunes rarely came true, Scrappy obviously ignored this message. As soon as he finished reading it, however, the gang went to their gender assigned restrooms, changed into long, black clothing, and charged after him with butcher knives. While they killing him that way, Scrappy kicked Shaggy in the shin. Responding to this, he pulled the little puppy up by the collar and threw him across the dining room, where he landed on a particular family's table…

The family members were initially shocked, but as soon as one particular girl saw the puppy, she was coaxed on by her older sister so that she could get the courage to at least kick _him_ in the doggy equivalent of a shin. After a few quick segments of such coaxing, the elementary schoolgirl, who also happened to be Gaby, yours truly's little sister, did the action of hugging him to the extent that a rib cracked and went into his heart; the Scooby-Doo gang then proceeded to constantly stab him, and Scrappy eventually died from a combination of heart puncturing and blood loss. When (almost) everyone panicked and exited the restaurant as the manager contacted the police, the Scooby-Doo gang did their own form of CPR by resurrecting him via the magical spell in the spell of a particular little book that I believe you know the title to.

End of Chapter Fifty

A/N: How did y'all like the fiftieth killing method? Please do try to review and until the next update, have a great day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	51. Supposed Extreme Mud Wrestling

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Insert random disclaimer from the relatively unknown disclaimer archive here

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to Dean) Well, in response to your wish that there should be a shitload of swearing in the next all dog fight chapter, I didn't do that partially because I rarely do dialogue (or, to be exact, the use of quotes) as it is here. However, I will kind of make an exception for this as this chapter will also be the chapter where they will wrestle in the mud, and the beginning of the chapter will be set to the tune of the Brad Paisley song "Mud on the Tires", where the video did feature women fighting each other in the mud. (Throws toast to Dean for the suggestion) By the way, Dark Taliz- interesting suggestion; I'm incorporating it here (throws toast to Dark Taliz for the suggestion).

Enjoy!

**Method Fifty-One: Supposed Extreme Mud Wrestling**

_I've got some big news_

_The rain has finally stopped _

_And Freddy was holding the keys to a painted Mystery Machine_

_They saw the town; it sure was nice out-_

_It was perfect for a test kill-_

_Down by the lake_

Due to copyright laws and the terms of service of a certain little site, this is as far I can go in my attempts to be like Weird Al or any other parody artist. However, since I'm once again going off topic, I would like to take the time to resume what exactly gone on that day.

Anyway, the Scooby-Doo gang, along with Scrappy, Scooby Dumb, Yabba Doo, Scooby Dee and Ruby Doo, had traveled to the lake with the intentions to kill Scrappy in a lake related way, be it drowning, being poked to death by duck bills, et cetera. It was while they were pondering this that Scrappy killed time by chasing cute little baby ducks and throwing rocks into the lake in an attempt to make them skip across. When this was unsuccessful, he yelped in frustration and threw a rock directly towards the other side of the body of water; little did he know that he unintentionally threw a rock at the head of the leader of a specific group…

The head belonged to the leader of a group of punk Dobermans named Ruff, Gnash, Eastwood, Leash (but nicknamed "Lea"), and Beth (respectfully of course). This group of three brothers and two sisters called themselves the Dob-Pin Dog gang in order to provoke fear and give them Freddy Kruger-esque power. They even had a motto- if someone messed with any one of them, they had messed with everyone else and they deserved to suffer a violent death.

In Scrappy's case, however, a violent death with every other brainwashed dog in his family wanting to him also intervening was difficult. Because of this, the two gangs beat up each, winding up in a huge pile of mud. As they fought in the muck, they yelled in messed up English every single swear word and/or phrase possible, including but not limited to "damn", "shit", "crap", "bitch", "bastard", "son-of-a-bitch", "ass", "ass-bucket", and "fuck you", stabbed each other with sharp knives, flogged each other with ducks and chock each other with random litter until they all either suffocating from trash down in their throats or died from serious wounds. As soon as the human members of the gang moved each distinct gang into different places, they resurrected them with the spell in the back of you-know-what, which therefore closed this installment.

End of Chapter Fifty-One

A/N: Looks like I've hit a snag- I will not be able to post any chapters for the next couple of days because I'm going on an unexpected vacation; I'll try my best to really make up for this inconvenience. Until then, however, have a great day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	52. Alligator Attack

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I only write about killing Scrappy, y'all.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to reviewers) After a brief hiatus, I'm back from my vacation! I was also impressed that we've finally achieved 10,000 hits while I was gone! Because it couldn't happen without y'all's support, toast is being given to everyone! (Throws toast)

Enjoy!

**Method Fifty-Two: Alligator Attack**

Due to the fact that they had been stuffed into the Mystery Machine for many a mile, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, the two Scoobies, Yabba Doo, Scrappy Doo, and his mother Ruby Doo ran out of the painted machine in relief when they reached their destination: a Floridian alligator farm. Why did they drive here, you ask? The answer: they were on vacation and they wanted to kill Scrappy via an attack from Florida's most infamous reptile- the alligator.

As soon as they paid for their tickets, they went into the actual reserve site and analyzed everything to minute detail: the species and size of the gator, security, random tourists, the pamphlets for ghost tours at the desk, et cetera. After a long process of elimination, they had to decide whether they wanted to have Scrappy attacked and killed by an American alligator, a Nile crocodile, or a saltwater crocodile; they tackled this problem through a round or two of eeny-meeny-miney-mo and decided that the little puppy would be mauled by an American alligator.

In order to achieve this usually dastardly deed, they walked Scrappy towards the American alligator. While Scrappy was salivating as he saw the gator in all its glory, Shaggy scooped him up and tossed him over the glass which separated the gator from its human visitors. The very second the gator detected the scent of dog, he attacked Scrappy by chasing after him, biting him, and rolling over. As a result, Scrappy's neck was broken and he died immediately. Before the gator ate him however, he was knocked out by Shaggy (he hit him on the nose), and while he was, well, knocked out, the guy took advantage of the situation by grabbing Scrappy's corpse and jumping over the glass. They gang then cleaned up their mess by resurrecting Scrappy and making sure that the alligator was still moving as they continued walking through the farm.

End of Chapter Fifty-Two

A/N: In case you're wondering, I was inspired to do this method thanks to my vacation to the Sunshine State, where one of our stops was at a national park. As it turns out, the 'swimming pool' was actually an area in the swamp. (Freaks out) Well, I'll update soon, and until then, have a great day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	53. Supposed Freak Fishing Accident

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I don't earn any money writing this.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to Dean) Because I'm very bored and I just want to type and surf the internet for the last few hours of my vacation, here's a new method; they're still in Florida.

Enjoy!

**Method Fifty-Three: Supposed Freak Fishing Accident**

53535353

Scrappy and his brainwashed family and their friends were still in Florida when they arrived in Panama City Beach. After a long series of events (which included booking rooms at pet friendly hotels, going to the beach and checking out virtually every single swimsuit, souvenir and dollar store in town), they decided to go fishing. Obviously, it was true that they did indeed want to catch and clean fish a pier located in Saint Andrews State Park, but it was also so that it was going to be the next location of a particular puppy's death scene…

While Scrappy and the other dogs were splashing in and around of the water, the gang got their fishing lines ready. Upon completing this small task, Shaggy carefully latched his hook onto Scrappy's collar. He then reeled Scrappy up and cast him into the ocean in a display of physics-ignoring killing. Along with being slapped around by Spanish mackerel, Scrappy obviously died from drowning.

The Scooby-Doo gang, Ruby Doo, Yabba Doo and Scooby Dumb were just about to resurrect Scrappy when they were suddenly whacked in the head with fishing poles. They were then quietly taken into a van (which also held an unconscious Scooby Dee). You guessed it- the van was the property of the Floridian division of the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society! Before they sped away for re-brainwashing purposes, they picked Scrappy's corpse, dropped him off at his hotel room, and resurrect him with the spell in the back of their organization's 'manual'.

End of Chapter Fifty-Three

A/N: Yep, this is yet another quick chapter, but alas, I've just got back from Florida and I still have Florida related ideas; the final one will actually be based in the state, but will not exactly be based on something state-related. In addition, it will also be an I Hate Scrappy Doo Society chapter! However, until then-

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	54. Ninja

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: The title is clue number one over whether I own the rights to Scooby-Doo.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to Dean) Congrats, Dean- you're also the winner of golden toast and a box of your favorite Girl Scout cookies as you've been the only reviewer for the last two chapters! (Throws gifts) Also, I would like to say thank you for suggesting the dog fights in the first place; they've pretty much become a signature here and the original installment is also one of the most popular (and longest) methods; keep on with the good work!

Enjoy!

**Method Fifty-Four: Ninja**

54545454

Scrappy woke up with in the sand with an egret poking at his head. Even though the poor bird was unsuccessful in boring into his brains, the little puppy was unaware that a division of a particular group had hired an assassin to exterminate him while his family and their friends were being re-brainwashed…

The attack occurred while Scrappy was wondering around the state park with intentions of finding his family. In fact, Scrappy wasn't even aware that the assassin was following him until a playing card came from out of nowhere and cut an egret's neck in half. As Scrappy got ready to beat the living crap out his attacker with puppy power, however, the playing card wielding ninja jumped out of a bush and threw playing cards towards the puppy. Not surprisingly, the sharp tips of those particular cards landed into his flesh, including his chest area, and he died upon impact. The playing card ninja then proceeded to pick up his card and fresh kill. Afterwards, he ran towards the division's headquarters, which was located in a RV park as it was disguised as a RV.

It was here that the ninja presented his kill to the leader, who awarded him with a golden deck of cards and then commanded him to summon the freshly re-brainwashed Scooby-Doo gang and co. to him. The master then proceeded in kicking them (and Scrappy's corpse) out of the RV park. Before he allowed them to go on, however, he resurrected Scrappy, therefore re-entrusting them with their deed to kill the puppy that was loathed so much an entire organization as formed with intentions of killing him.

End of Chapter Fifty-Four

A/N: Keep reading!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	55. Shark Attack

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I do not make any money for this story. If I did, chances are that I would be richer than Richie Rich.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Starting next chapter, the next several methods will be ones that y'all have requested. (Oh, and Insane Killer Wolfe, it's almost Easter, so you know what that means!)

Enjoy!

**Method Fifty-Five: Shark Attack**

55555555

It was the final day of their vacation in Florida and our lovable little brainwashed gang (oh, and Scrappy too) decided that they would kill time by going to the beach for the millionth time. (Okay, it wasn't exactly the millionth time, but you get the idea.) Anyway, as they got dressed into their swimsuits, they came up with the latest method to kill the King of Shark Jumping: being attacked and partially _eaten _by the shark! It was not a very bad bargain as far as I (or anyone else in the hotel rooms) am concerned. In fact, they made sure that Scrappy accidentally cut himself while he was running on the beach by smashing a glass bottle. After all, blood attracts sharks…

Well, the sharks were indeed attracted by the blood, as Scrappy started doggy paddling in the deep blue, saltwater sea with an open cut on the pads of all four of his paws; a particular shark related theme suddenly started playing... In fact, the Scooby-Doo gang, Yabba Doo, Ruby Doo, Scooby-Dee and Scooby Dumb witnessed the sight of Scrappy bobbing up and down into the ocean when he started yelping and being dragged around. When Scrappy managed to escape, he held onto a random buoy for dear life. Alas, this was unsuccessful, so he was once again attacked by a particular shark (which happened to be Jabberjaw, not Bruce, for reasons you have to find out on your own) and died soon afterwards. When Jabberjaw briefly chewed on him, spat him into the sand (where crabs scurried towards him), laughed a la Curly of Three Stooges fame and swam away, the gang resurrected the dead puppy via the spell in the back of everyone's favorite killing methods book.

End of Chapter Fifty-Five

A/N: While it was only two paragraphs long, I have to say, this chapter was FUN. I mean, come on, I parodied **Jaws **and pointed out that Jabberjaw is nothing but a plethora of rip-offs all in one chapter- how can that NOT be fun to do? Well, I guess I'll see y'all later!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	56. Wood Chipper

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: You get the idea.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to Dean and Dark Taliz) Nice suggestions! I'll try to use them soon! (BTW- Are you two friends in real life? It seems so when I read some of your reviews!)

Before typing, I would like to say thanks to Hidden Stranger for suggesting this method! (Throws toast)

Enjoy!

**Method Fifty-Six: Wood Chipper**

56565656

It was the first day after they arrived home from Florida and everyone was bored. In order to kill time, the Scooby-Doo gang decided that it would be a good time to come up with yet another method to kill Scrappy, so they grabbed the good ol' killing methods book and browsed through it. After they skipped each method they had already used, chose some possible candidates, and performed 'eeny-meeny-miney-mo', they came up the fifty-sixth method to kill Scrappy: throwing him into a random wood chipper. As soon as they came up their procedure, they got the necessary supplies and went out to "kidnap" the victim.

Upon arriving at the nearest shack that contained a wood chipper (which also happened to be located at the local Elementary school), they throw the tied up Scrappy out of the burlap sack prison he had been, well, imprisoned in, and onto the wooden floor. Freddy then threw meat tenderizer on him, and Shaggy pounded at his little legs with a meat hammer with intentions of further tenderizing the meat he was not to eat, partially because he was a vegetarian, partially because Scrappy was to be turned into meaty goo anyway. Once they completed this task, Velma turned the wood chipper on, gave everyone goggles, and threw the little puppy into the wood chipper. Obviously, he died a sudden death which positively destroyed his flesh, bones and vital organs. After they poured the remaining mess out of the machine, they resurrected him with the spell in the back of our famous little book and ran the heck outta there.

Contrary to popular belief, this was not exactly the end of this installment. After all, when they left, a cafeteria lady came into the shack with the body of an unnamed drifter, which was to be prepared for sloppy joes the next day. As soon as she threw meat tenderizer over the corpse, she turned on the machine, put goggles on, and… you get the picture, right?

End of Chapter Fifty-Six

A/N: I guess I'll see y'all soon!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	57. Toy Lightsabers of DEATH!

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: This is 100 PERCENT ANTI-SCRAPPY. If you find this offensive, why are you reading this anyway?

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to my lovable reviewers) First of all, I would like to wish every single one of you a Happy Easter, regardless you are Christian or not. Also, starting next chapter, the next three chapters will be the belated Good Friday/Easter special; several more requests will be done afterwards.

Enjoy!

**Method Fifty-Seven: Toy Lightsabers of DEATH!** (Sort of)

57575757

_Not so long ago, in a mind located far, far away…_

_**DOG WARS**_

"**_TOY_** **_LIGHTSABERS OF DEATH!"_**

_Freddy, Daphne, Shaggy, and Velma have left Shaggy's house in order visit a relative of Velma's (whose name was undisclosed at the time of this writing). Before leaving, however, the brainwashed older dogs were entrusted with a task. Their mission: to kill Scrappy Dappy Doo and then resurrect him when they get back home. Will they succeed? Will it actually work? Why am I even typing these useless questions? Find out the answers to these and more in the latest installment of **Dog Wars!**_

The two Scoobies and Yabba Doo watched a Star Wars© marathon as they tried to think of an at least decent killing method; they didn't even come up with that method until they were watching The Empire Strikes Back To be exact, they came up with it when Luke was dueling with Darth Vader and Luke lost his hand. In response to this, they stopped the movie, ran towards the nearest closet to get their old Darth Vader costumes and toy lightsabers, and then ran once again to find Scrappy and, as hitmen supposedly say, 'finish the job'.

When they couldn't find Scrappy downstairs, they thought of the best places they could find our little puppy upstairs after some unexpected reasoning, they stormed upstairs in cheap Darth Vader costumes and slightly better quality toy lightsabers. Sure enough, they found Scrappy in Shaggy's bedroom eating Scooby Snacks and looking for Shaggy's infamous and obviously not so secret pot stash. Ceasing this moment of the puppy's weakness, the trio immediately proceeded to fight each other with their plastic toys of mythical doom.

As it turns out, the three older, Star Wars and I Hate Scrappy Doo Society brainwashed dogs were inexperienced with the lightsabers, which they believed to really be lethal weapons. Yabba Doo even tried to slice off Scooby-Doo's front left paw with no luck. Once they realized this and decided that it would be hard to convince even the almost stoned puppy that they were playing, they decided to simply whack him to death with their pseudo-weapons; blood covered the dogs and those very weapons as soon as the job was finished. Due to their orders, they didn't clean it up by resurrecting the dead puppy until the four human members came back home and took a gander at the death scene.

End of Chapter Fifty-Seven

A/N: Before leaving, I would like to say that this was requested by Dean (Throws toast to Dean) and let's hope Dark Taliz gets well soon (Throws toast to Dark Taliz).

HAPPY EASTER!

Kate-chan 91


	58. Freak Story of Easter Play Accident

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: Well, it's pretty obvious by now-- I DON'T OWN SCOOBY-DOO! Also, the following chapter contains a Story of Easter play gone horribly wrong; if you are going to be offended by this, I suggest you avoid this chapter.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Because it's Easter Sunday and Insane Killer Wolfe's been waiting for this, I would like to present my belated Good Friday/Easter special by writing part one of the Trilogy of Rotten Eggs! (BTW- Since I wasn't able to watch Passion of the Christ before typing this, I'll be using this method based on what I learned in Sunday school all those years ago.)

Enjoy!

**Method Fifty-Eight: Freak Story of Easter Play Accident**

58585858

It was Good Friday and the human members of the Scooby-Doo gang were in church as they were participating in that day's services. However, when they heard about the play that was to follow that day's services, the imaginary lightbulbs over their heads were turned on, and what would become the latest method to kill Scrappy was born. And just what was that method you ask? The answer: to kill Scrappy by crucifying him during the play.

While they were aware of what method they were going to use, however, they needed to know just how they were going to actually _kill _him without everyone else being aware that he actually died in the process. Because of this, they ignored what the pastor said and came up with their plan; when the service was over, they ran towards the Mystery Machine, whispered to Scooby-Doo about their by then finalized plan, commanded the two dogs to come inside with them, and ran towards the church in a period of three minutes.

When the gang reached the backstage, they went to the list that showed which Sunday school children were who in the play. It was here that crossed out little Jimmy's name with Wite-Out and replaced it with Scrappy's name, therefore sealing his fate. They then dressed him up as Jesus, give the kid who would crucify "Jesus" a real hammer, some plastic nails (which replaced the set of stickers and toy hammer that he was originally going to use) and some advice to hammer the plastic nails very hard into the skin order to make sure Scrappy died from excessive bleeding, and ran towards the seating area to witness the death of the King of Shark Jumping.

Fortunately for the quintet, everything went well. After all, Judas' betrayal went smoothly and the Last Supper was uneventful. Finally, when Scrappy was to be crucified, everyone cried or watched in horror as the little boy hit the big hammer against the big plastic nails, which drove into the skin and started blood loss. By the end of the play, Scrappy was a goner.

However, the death was the easy part, as when the majority of viewers left to get their kids or immediately go home to have dinner, they still had to deal with the janitors. Because of this, they quickly jumped onto the stage, removed Scrappy from the cross, and resurrected him with the spell in the back of a particular little book.

End of Chapter Fifty-Eight

A/N: Hopefully, I'll be able to finish up and submit the last two parts before 11 pm, but if I don't update after this tonight, they will hopefully be up by tomorrow. Until, then however, have a great day.

HAPPY EASTER!

Kate-chan 91


	59. Easter Egg Bomb

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: You know, I write disclaimers for a reason.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to Dean and Insane Killer Wolfe) Here's part two of the Trilogy of Rotten Eggs!

Enjoy!

**Method Fifty-Nine: Easter Egg Bomb **(Special guest stars: the Dob-Pin Dog Gang!)

59595959

It was the day before Easter and every single little child in the neighborhood were participating in Easter egg hunts. As the children frolicked and fought each other over who found which egg, however, they were not aware that they were the inspiration for the latest method to kill a particular puppy named Scrappy. After all, all five members of our lovable brainwashed gang, Yabba Doo, Scooby Dee, Scooby Dumb and Ruby Doo were inside Shaggy's house, as they looked at them while versions of the same idea popped into their minds at the same time; after they talked a bit over the finalized method, they immediately went into action.

As soon as they finished hiding the chocolate and caramel eggs, they called down Scrappy and informed him that they were about to do their own special Easter egg hunt in the backyard. Unfortunately, Scrappy wasn't the only guest to the Easter egg hunt, as a group of punk Dobermans named Ruff, Gnash, Eastwood, Leash and Beth looked at the address on the house in order to see whether it was indeed the home of Norville "Shaggy" Rogers. As it turns out, the Dob-Pin Dog gang were hellbent on revenge for being defeated at the lake and had obtained Shaggy's address from an ally. They had even brought their festive weapons with them…

No one was aware that the Dob-Pin Dog gang was even there until they heard whoosh sounds in the air and a lot of gun fire. As the human members yelled, "Fuck", "Damn", "Shit", and "Motherfucker", as they ran inside to obtain weapons, the two male Scoobies, Yabba Doo, Scooby Dee, and Ruby Doo made do with what they had by throwing random chocolate eggs into the air. However, they were not aware that the Dob-Pin Dog gang had egg shaped explosives until they threw them at them; obviously, they exploded upon impact, and every single dog (which was in fact every dog in the backyard) died in the process.

However, they were not resurrected until the human members came back outside with their weapons by their side. After all, the gang decided that they would have to once again separate them before doing so. Either way, when they did resurrect him, they managed to close yet another installment of this story.

End of Chapter Fifty-Nine

A/N: (Throws toast to Dean for suggesting this method) Keep reading!

HAPPY BELATED EASTER!

Kate-chan 91


	60. Rabbit Attack

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: You get the idea, right?

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Here's the third and final part of the Trilogy of Rotten Eggs! It was inspired from a scene in book one of this manga titled **Pet Shop of Horrors **and one of the many ways that were thought of in order to make Wallace become the were-rabbit in **Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-rabbit.**

Enjoy!

**Method Sixty: Rabbit Attack**

60606060

It was finally Easter Sunday! After they rummaged through their Easter baskets to find the good stuff, Scrappy was sent off upstairs to play with his new X-box 360 games, Ruby Doo also went upstairs for a nap, and the gang popped in the DVD which contained all four episodes of the anime adaptation of one of their two favorite mangas: **Pet Shop of Horrors**. In fact, the original five members of the Scooby-Doo gang were watching the anime version of the chapter "Daughter" when they came up with the idea to kill Scrappy in a rabbit related way; when the episode was over, they turned off the DVD player and walked to the backyard with shovels…

Unfortunately for them, step one of the task (digging a big pit) was the easy part. The second step (finding rabid or just plain killer rabbits) was obviously easier said than done. Because of this, they decided to go into the local Chinatown and find (and buy) as many crazed rabbits as they can. Fortunately, the very non Count D like salesman was happy enough to let them buy every single rabid and malnourished rabbit for a very cheap prize, and they drove back home with the caged rabid and malnourished rabbits in tow.

Once they completed the task above by throwing them into the pit, they called Scrappy to come down to the backyard to meet and pet some fluffy little bunnies. In response to this, he simply jumped out of Shaggy's bedroom window with glee and barely managed to get into the rabbit filled pit, where he met his doom shortly afterward; he was resurrected as soon as the gang managed to shoot every gun bullet they had at the rabid beasts which gnawed on him to death in order to obtain food.

End of Chapter Sixty

A/N: I'll be resuming the reviewer request methods starting the next chapter. Until then, though, have a great day.

HAPPY BELATED EASTER!

Kate-chan 91


	61. Severe Brain Freeze

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: You get the idea.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to everyone that reviewed except for HH Dream Puppy, who earns a bagel) The following method was requested by HH Dream Puppy. (BTW- Welcome back, Dream! (Throws welcome back bagel))

Enjoy!

**Method Sixty-One: Severe Brain Freeze**

61616161

Shaggy and Scooby were home alone (along with the getting stoned Scrappy) when they decided that they wanted to have a snack. Due to the fact that they were too lazy to get off their asses and just get chips from their pantry, they got into the Mystery Machine and drove towards the local malt shop. It was there that they ordered mango milkshakes, drank them to the last drop, and suffered horrible cases of brain freeze. As it turns out, this scenario was the inspiration for the most recent method that was used to kill Scrappy. Because of this, the two slowly recovered, plotted just how they were going to whack him, and they drove all across the town in order to get the necessary supplies before going home.

When they got home, they placed every single ingredient onto the counter. These ingredients included ice cubes, milk, ice cream, red hots, peppermint candy, and, for a special touch… liquid nitrogen. Unfortunately for them, that plan backfired when the liquid nitrogen they added to their mixture after it was blended in the blender, as the stuff inevitably froze it to the extent that it was as hard as a rock. The two, however, responded to this by calling Scrappy down so he could try to lick it out of the blender as they prepared for their alternative procedure.

While the little puppy was happy to hear this news at first, he highly regretted this as he got his tongue stuck to the frozen "milkshake mixture". However, his muffled cries for help were ignored as his Uncle Scooby and Shaggy carefully cut his head open in a reality defying and slapstick cartoony sort of way; this was preceded by them "carefully" spraying liquid nitrogen at his brain. Once his brain (among other organs the two allowed liquid nitrogen to invade as they also sprayed it in other places) was completely frozen, brain activity and every other touched organ in his system completely shut down. Since the heart was one of them, Scrappy died shortly afterward; he was resurrected by Shaggy finding our standard book and reciting the spell in the back of the book.

End of Chapter Sixty-One

A/N: We've finally reached 13,000 hits! Because of this, everyone receives toast/bagels! (Throws toast/bagels to everyone) Until the next day, I'll see y'all later!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	62. Headbutting

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I only kill Scrappy, people.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to reviewers) Dean, thanks for the support and pointing out Danielle's methods; I'll use them starting the next chapter. Also, before typing I would like to give this credit: the following killing method was requested by Dark Taliz. (Throws toast)

Enjoy!

**Method Sixty-Two: Headbutting**

62626262

_Not so long ago, in a mind located far, far away…_

_**DOG WARS**_

"**_Headbutting"_**

_The four homo sapiens members of the Scooby-Doo gang have once again left the dogs unattended in order to go to yet another location that does not need to be duly noted. However, they have once again given the four older dogs a certain, quite obvious task: to kill Scrappy Dappy Doo, the lone puppy in the house._

But in order to do that, they had to come up with a method first. Because of this, they leafed through the killing methods book and came up with at least five different ideas; these ideas included, but were not limited to: throwing him into an active volcano, throwing him into a piranha tank, impaling him with a stake, running him over via the Mystery Machine, and giving him to lions at the zoo.

Sadly, coming up with those ideas were easier than actually deciding on one. Due to this fact, the two Scoobies, Ruby Doo, and Yabba Doo became so irritated that they started quarreling over which one was better. Eventually, this evolved into actual combat, as they suddenly charged at each other and headbutted. (How they decided to start headbutting each other is still a mystery, though a theory that they had watched too much Jurassic Park that day has been- and still is- accepted by most I Hate Scrappy Doo Society members.)

While the four older dogs participated in the queer (or by archaic definitions, strange) dog fight in the above paragraph, Scrappy came downstairs after recovering from a hangover. However, when the four brainwashed dogs realized that he was present, they got together and charged towards Scrappy. The little dog was killed instantly when they headbutted him so hard that he flew in the air and hit the wall.

When the four older dogs least suspected it, however, they were suddenly judo chopped until they became unconscious. As it turns out, it was time for them to be re-brainwashed by the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society. Because of this, Scrappy was resurrected as soon as the unconscious brainwashed dogs were placed in an I Hate Scrappy Doo Society truck with Scooby Dee and the four human members of the Scooby-Doo gang.

End of Chapter Sixty-Two

A/N: Y'all know what the next chapter is going to involve, right? Well, until then, I hope y'all have a great day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	63. Volcano Offering

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: All you need to know is that I do not kill Scrappy for a living.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Due to a request by my faithful reviewer Dean, the next several chapters will be based on old, never put into action here suggestions by fellow reviewer Danielle. (Throws toast to both)

Enjoy!

**Method Sixty-Three: Volcano Offering**

63636363

When Scrappy woke up that day, he heard the noise of what appeared to be a monster truck outside. Naturally, he responded to this by running towards the living room window, where he witnessed the blue, undecorated monster truck driving off with his relatives and their friends in two. Because he wanted to know why they ditched him in order to drive in a monster truck with total strangers, he ran outside and followed the truck with some success.

As it turns out, the big tired truck pulled over at what was in reality the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society's headquarters. However, Scrappy ignored this fact because he was too busy in trying to find out why his relatives and company left him in the first place.

Unfortunately for him, he only got as far as the front door as two members of the anti-Scrappy organization found, captured, and transferred him into the draft room in order to come up with a decent way to kill him. After pondering over this by looking through their killing methods book, watching a couple of minutes of Joe Versus the Volcano and playing levels four and five of Cold Shadow, they came up with the most appropriate method: throwing him into a volcano. It was a perfect method, with one specific flaw: volcanoes were nonexistent in their area. Because of this, they changed the active volcano into a huge, cone-shaped and paper mache covered container of scalding hot water that was dyed with food coloring and went on to work making it. When they completed this task, they picked up the tied up puppy, climbed to the top with a ladder, and threw him in; Scrappy died via a combination of severe burns and drowning.

Despite the fact that most people would try to immediately take the dead puppy's corpse out of the water, the two members waited until the next day to resurrect him. After all, not only was the water still scalding hot when he gave up the ghost, but also if they were to resurrect him at that very moment, the puppy would've ran out of the room to look for the brainwashed group. Furthermore, if they did it immediately, they wouldn't be members of the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society, but of an animal rights group, am I right?

End of Chapter Sixty-Three

A/N: I guess I'll see y'all again tomorrow!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	64. Piranha

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I only kill Scrappy for fun and as a stress reliever.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to reviewers) Boy, oh boy, I was wondering when I would get one of these! FYI, I'm well aware of what a hatefic is; that's one of the reasons that I call this a "story", not a fanfic (even though I'm a fan of Scooby-Doo and have always wanted them to do this to Scrappy!). Also, there are a huge number of "fics" that bash a number of things or so on this site; these include "Spongebob's Rant", "Revenge of the Doughboy", and "Cooking with Kikyou". Because I'm probably about to go too far, I would like to end this particular section of my note right now.

Going back to business, this is the next installment of the Danielle methods. Obviously, she earns toast because she suggested this method. (Throws toast)

Enjoy!

**Method Sixty-Four: Piranha **

64646464

Two days after they were re-brainwashed, the original members of the Scooby-Doo gang and Scrappy were watching a special on piranha on the Discovery Channel. As he watched the carnivorous little fish strip a horse carcass in a short period of time, the little puppy's eyes were wide and his jaw dropped. Unbeknownst to him, Freddy, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo, were watching the special for three reasons. The first was to improve their minds, the second was to hear accounts of people that were attacked by the fish, and the third and final _raison d'être_ was to mentally come with a way to kill the little Great Dane puppy.

When Scrappy fell asleep in boredom after a program on the moose aired, they got right to work. After a few moments of planning and gathering their ideas together, they finalized the procedure. It included knocking Scrappy unconscious, sneaking into the local aquarium and towards the piranha tank, and throwing him in where his flesh was torn off in a mere matter of minutes. Once they completed this organization-related task, they quietly collected their supplies, applied masking tape to the sleeping puppy's mouth, tied him up and placed him in a burlap sack, and drove off towards the aquarium.

When they arrived at the aquarium, they sneaked in by entering through one of the many back doors. They then walked around like they were ordinary, paying visitors in order to prevent security guards from arresting them. Once they arrived at the piranha tank, however, they waited for the coast to be clear. The very second that the coast was indeed crystal clear, they went to the back and walked towards where the piranha tank opened, therefore completing part two of their plan. Shaggy then released Scrappy from his burlap prison and threw him in, where he died in about five minutes.

They were about to resurrect Scrappy when they realized that they hit a speed bump: how were they going to get Scrappy out without becoming piranha chum in the process? In order to answer this, they threw poison in the medium sized (for a local, cheap and pretty boring aquarium) tank. While the piranha died as a result of this, they quickly fished the partially eaten corpse out of the water and resurrected the fish and Scrappy, therefore bringing yet another installment to a close.

End of Chapter Sixty-Four

A/N: I guess I'll see y'all later. But until then, have a great day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91

(PS- Thanks for helping me achieve 15,000 hits! (Throws toast))


	65. Stake Impaling

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I only kill Scrappy.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Since we're still going on with what I shall call "The Danielle Stories", I would like to say thank you to Danielle for suggesting this. (Throws toast)

Enjoy!

**Method Sixty-Five: Stake Impaling**

65656565

It was late into the night and Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, and Scrappy were watching theIt's So Late It's Almost Sunday Morning Saturday Night Movie of the week. As it turns out, the movie was the classic _Dracula, _starring Bela Lugosi. As a result, Shaggy and Scooby decided that their next method to exterminate Scrappy was not to turn him into a vampire and expose him to the sun, but to turn him into a vampire and drive a wooden steak- er, _stake_- through his heart while he was sleeping.

When the movie finished playing and paid programming began, Shaggy and Scooby prepared and drank some coffee, thought of the best place to find a vampire (or even vampire bat), and placed the sleeping Scrappy into the Mystery Machine. As they smoked and drank the Mystery Machine weaved all across the paved road, they remembered that the local zoo housed several species of bats. In fact, the duo was fortunate that the zoo even had the very hard to take care of… VAMPIRE BAT! Due to this once useless little fact, they pulled over at the zoo and infiltrated it as quietly as possible. Once they reached 'backstage' and placed Scrappy into the vampire bat cage, they patiently waited for the vampire bats to complete their task by playing card games; they quickly removed Scrappy from the exhibit and drove the hell out as soon as said task was taken care of.

65656565

The next day, Scrappy woke up feeling a little funny. With a little digital thermometer and a doctor's appointment the next day, it turned out he was suffering from an infection on his leg and cholera. Obviously, the human and adult Great Dane (among the others) wanted the puppy to die at the very least, so they ignored the doctor's orders and waited until Scrappy died the day after that. However, instead of rotting and maybe even being consumed by maggots in, oh… about twenty-four hours or so afterwards, Scrappy didn't become a full fledged corpse. Instead, he was, in a way… reborn. In fact, he was reborn as an undead, immortal vampire that could only really be killed via two different ways according to Hollywood flicks.

Once the puppy recognized this, he flew out of the window in search of food. Unfortunately for him, Scrappy was unsuccessful in sucking the blood from even a random squirrel, so he just ate bugs like a normal bat for about an hour until he decided he was bored and wanted to find a place to sleep during the day. Eventually, he came upon the decision to sleep in his closet during daylight and slept in there once sunrise occurred.

Later that day, Shaggy and Scooby broke out the killing methods book and the wooden steak- ahem, _stake_- and walked around the house in hopes of locating the vampire puppy. They were just about to give up when they looked in his closet and found him sleeping like a normal bat. Taking this chance, Scooby held him down while Shaggy pierced Scrappy's heart with the wooden stake (Mmm… steak…), insuring his "untimely" death. Upon completing that task, they resurrected him with the spell in the little killing methods book that was compiled and provided by the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society.

End of Chapter Sixty-Five

A/N: Geez, I tried to but I just couldn't resist inserting a Homer Simpson joke there. (Faints with a cartoony X for eyes face on) Anyway, before leaving for today, I would like to say thanks for 16,000 hits, y'all! (Throws toast to readers)

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	66. Mystery Machine

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I only kill Scrappy for amusement and as a stress reliever; nothing more, nothing less.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to Dean and Danielle) Here's another Danielle story, y'all!

Enjoy!

**Method Sixty-Six: Mystery Machine (AKA** **A Different Version of Transportation Accident)**

(Route) 66 (Route) 66 (Route) 66 (Route) 66

The Scooby-Doo gang was once again traveling in the Mystery Machine when Freddy came up with the latest idea to kill Scrappy, who was sleeping in the back. Whispering, he narrated to his four brainwashed friends of just how they were going to execute both the plan and Scrappy.

Obviously, they started the plan as soon as they finalized it. In order to do it, Freddy pulled over on the side of the road, and everyone else (except for Scrappy, that is) got out as well. As Freddy removed his trademark orange ascot, Shaggy removed the sleeping puppy out of the painted fan. Preceding this was Freddy tying his ascot around Scrappy and placing him far into the distance. Once they completed those steps, they hopped back into the Mystery Machine and drove towards Scrappy at such a speed that Scrappy didn't know what happened. As you might suspect, the puppy was killed instantly.

In order to bring this very short installment to a close, the Scooby-Doo backed up towards Scrappy (which resulted in Scrappy being run over once again), got out with the killing methods book, and resurrected Scrappy with the spell in the back of said book.

End of Chapter Sixty-Six

A/N: The next chapter is going to be the final installment of the Danielle stories. However, that doesn't mean I'll create a sequel later on if there's enough methods. Since my field day is happening tomorrow, the next three chapters will compose of field day related things. After that, several more requests will be fulfilled and I wish to have a Butch Hartman character trilogy at one point ('got it all in my head!). Until then, have a great day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	67. Lion at the Zoo

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I only kill Scrappy.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Here it is- the final installment of the Danielle stories. Get ready for the Trilogy of Sports Disasters to come in the near future.

Enjoy!

**Method Sixty-Seven: Lion at the Zoo**

67676767

It was a school holiday and thousands of little schoolchildren and bored middle and high school students swarmed at the local zoo, which was officially known as the 'Coolsville City Zoo'. While some of those students ventured off to the gorilla pen and others to the hippos and the reptile house, a select few decided that they were worthy enough to visit the feline quote-on-quote 'King of the Jungle"- Leo the lion. However, a few of those taking a gander at him had more in mind than merely seeing him…

You guessed it- the Scooby-Doo gang (oh, and Scrappy too) were there in order to execute yet another killing method. Along with the fact that they wanted to kill the Scrappy for the sixty-seventh or so time, they had also came to that area in order to discover the best way to kill the damn puppy without many people noticing. As a result, they managed to find all of the hidden cameras in the area as they waited for the coast to become crystal clear.

Twenty minutes later, the coast became clear and the gang sprang into action. While Daphne and Velma destroyed or blocked the cameras from view by either sticking gum on the lens or throwing books and punched at them, Shaggy threw Velma's backpack at the little puppy, which caused him to lose consciousness. Upon completion of these, Freddy snatched Scrappy and sneaked towards the place that allowed anyone access to the door to Leo's cage; Scrappy died when Freddy threw him in there and Leo mauled him.

Once Leo completed his side of the task, Shaggy cautiously fired a tranquilizer at the lion, therefore resulting in both him becoming… tranquilized and a safe way to retrieve Scrappy's corpse from the cage. Scrappy was then resurrected via the spell in the back of the killing methods book, therefore closing this installment.

End of Chapter Sixty-Seven

A/N: See y'all tomorrow!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	68. The Scrappy Toss Challenge

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: You know it and I know it, so why do I have to explain it?

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to my lovely reviewers as she looks at the date) First of all, I'm really sorry for accidentally delaying this. After all, my home computer has once again been fried by viruses, and this time it looks like we need a new one; we're probably going to get a new one next week.

Well, I'll probably continue this note in the next chapter, so enjoy the first part of the Trilogy of Sports Disasters!

**Method Sixty-Eight: The Scrappy Toss Challenge**

68686868

It was early May and the local high school was holding its first annual field day. While most elementary and middle schools that hold this events of sports 'fun' hold them for the sake of letting students have one day off studying, Coolsville's high school held it so the state education and recreation departments would get off its back. Little did the school know, however, that for a particular group of students, this day of 'fun' had become the perfect opportunity to kill a particular little puppy…

As we all know by now, the group of students was the Scooby-Doo gang and several of Scooby-Doo's relatives, including Yabba Doo, Scooby Dumb, Ruby Doo and Scooby Dee. Because killing Scrappy had become one of their main duties in life, they decided that field day would provide some perfect moments of Scrappy killing glory. In response, the human members (Shaggy, Freddy, Daphne and Velma) had signed up for three different activities: beanbag toss, dodge ball, and tug-o-war.

The next day, which was sunny and partly cloudy, the gang sneaked out of school grounds and drove towards Shaggy's house to get their doggy friends… and victim. Fortunately, Scrappy wanted to go with them, so his fate was sealed as they drove back to the school and sneaked to their first destination: the beanbag toss station.

Once they reached death-site-to-be number one, Scooby-Doo, Yabba Doo and Scrappy put on gym uniforms, the two older dogs received the somewhat sacred killing methods book, and they were separated from the rest of the group of brainwashed… people and dogs. As soon as they did so, the young dog picked up a yellow beanbag and tossed it towards his Uncle Scooby. To his surprise, however, 'Uncle Scooby' did not pick it up and toss it towards his youthful nephew. Instead, he ran towards Scrappy, picked Scrappy up by the collar and tossed him towards Yabba Doo. This was repeated until Scooby-Doo tossed the puppy a little too far and he flew threw the air, hitting the pavement; he died upon impact. The dead puppy was then not resurrected by the use of the spell in the back of the killing methods book until everyone else fled in panic and in search of first aid.

End of Chapter Sixty-Eight

A/N: I'll see y'all next chapter!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	69. Supposed Dodge Ball Accident

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: This strange story was created for fun and as a stress reliever by yours truly a little over a year ago. Therefore, I do not own the rights to the actual Scooby Doo series.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): AND THE AUTHOR'S NOTE CONTINUES!

(Ahem…) Once again, I'm very sorry for this inconvenience, but I'll try to update as often as possible as usual. I hope y'all are not that mad at me anymore. Either way, thanks for the support; y'all really deserve it!

Enjoy the second part of the Trilogy of Sports Disasters!

**Method Sixty-Nine: Supposed Dodge Ball Accident**

69696969

After Scooby-Doo and Yabba Doo successfully exterminated and resurrected Scrappy, they walked him over the water station to let him have a drink and a trip to the little boy's room. Once these things were done, Yabba Doo walked back to the station to talk with a pretty little dog, leaving Scooby alone with Scrappy. However, Scooby knew where he had to bring Scrappy to: the dodge ball station.

When they arrived to that destination, Scooby Dumb, Ruby Doo and Scooby Dee greeted them and they chose captains; the two older males were chosen. In order to keep things less confusing, Scooby-Doo chose his sister and Scooby Dumb chose the only female named Scooby to be on his team. As Scrappy was crying and wondering why they didn't choose him on either team, he was walloped by many red playground balls. Scrappy wound up dead as a doornail when one hit him with such a force that he was thrown against the wall. (As it turns out, he was killed not by the impact but his neck breaking.) In order to avoid any panicking spectators and players, they slid him to the other side of the building and resurrected him on the spot.

End of Chapter Sixty-Nine

A/N: Well, that was an even shorter chapter… Still, keep reading and having a nice day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	70. Extreme TugoWar between Two Dog Gangs

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: This is just too obvious…

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): Before continuing, I would like to say thanks again. However, this is because this story has not only reached 20,000 hits, but also because this is over a year old! As a treat, you'll all earn two pieces of toast! (Throws pieces of toast to all readers)

While you eat your toast, how about y'all read (and hopefully enjoy) the story with a new slogan: _A method a day keeps Scrappy away. _

Enjoy!

**Method Seventy: Extreme Tug-o-War between Two Dog Gangs**

70707070

_Not so long ago, in a mind located far, far away…_

_**DOG WARS**_

"**_Extreme Tug-o-War between Two Dog Gangs" _**

_Eastwood, Lea, Gnash, Ruff and Beth are wishing for one thing: revenge. Once they located the scent of the dogs that had defeated them before, they decided it was time…_

Back at the school, it was almost the end of the school day. Due to this fact, the tug-o-war games were being held. While most of them were for fun, the dogs were preparing themselves for a far more…'sinister' one… As they were getting ready for that one, however, the Dob-Pin Dog Gang crashed the scene and demanded a rematch. In response, Scooby-Doo, Yabba Doo, Scooby Dee and Ruby Doo shakingly came up with a compromise with the aggressive gang: they would kill a little puppy named Scrappy with a tug-o-war match. Liking what they were hearing, the Dob-Pin Dog Gang members smiled at this and the two groups came up with their procedure.

Five minutes later, Scrappy came to the tug-o-war field high. As a result, he was not exactly aware of anything as Scooby-Doo snatched him and tied him to two ropes. Upon stretching and placing the rope over a muddy section of the field, the two dog gangs started pulling at the rope with all their might. In fact, they wound up pulling so hard that they wound up breaking Scrappy and the rope in two four minutes later. Furious at the fact that they were covered in mud, the Dob-Pin Dog Gang members drew out knives and stabbed the unsuspecting dogs to death; it wasn't until they were gone that the human members of the Scooby-Doo gang came over and resurrected the dogs with the intent to kill Scrappy again in another way and day in the near future.

End of Chapter Seventy

A/N: Sonic Fan, be prepared as the next chapter will compose of your burying method! Until next time, faithful readers!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91

(PS- Dean and Dark Taliz, thanks for coming up with the methods and the titles to all three parts of the Trilogy of Sports Disasters! (Throws toast to them) Also, don't think that was the end of the Dob-Pin Dog Gang; they will be back in another chapter!)


	71. Premature Burial

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: The following was created in order to kill time and relieve the stress of a Scrappy Doo hater. If you like him, why are you even reading this?

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to reviewers) Here's the latest chapter; the method used was requested by Sonic Fan! (Throws toast to Sonic Fan)

Enjoy!

**Method Seventy-One: Premature Burial**

71717171

It was an extremely hot summer day when Velma leafed through her bookshelf. As she chose what story to leaf through to kill time, she came across an antique book. Complete with a leather cover and smelly, yellowed pages, the book was titled, **The Classic Morbid Tales of Edgar Allan Poe. **Grabbing it in a heartbeat, the bespectacled girl browsed the index in an attempt to find a good method to kill Scrappy; she knew she hit the jackpot when she found _The Premature Burial. _Not surprisingly, she called her fellow brainwashed friends and told them to bring gardening tools- lots and lots of gardening tools!

Because she suspected that Freddy, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo would bring shovels and spades, she was obviously ticked off that they only brought hoes, rakes, clay pots and a freaking water sprinkler. Consequently, the killing method had to be delayed as they drove over to the local hardware store in order to get shovels and a Sprite or two from the vending machine. Once they arrived back at the Dinkley residence, the Scooby-Doo gang ran into the backyard (on two or four legs depending on their species, mind you) and started pushing the shovels' blades into the earth…

Three hours later, they finished digging the somewhat deep hole that would become the temporary grave for Scrappy Dappy Doo. Upon doing this, they drove over to Shaggy's house, picked up Scrappy, and drove him back to Velma's house. Due to the fact that Scrappy was a little puppy, he was excited by the fact that there was such a deep hole to play in; he immediately jumped right in and started to dig more dirt. However, his fun ended when Shaggy threw a spade at Scrappy's head; the hit immediately made him unconscious. The Scooby-Doo gang then proceeded by burying the puppy and leaving the site.

71717171

About a week later, all five members of the Scooby-Doo gang arrived at the site and exhumed what remained of the puppy. Obviously, the puppy's soul departed a couple of days earlier. They were just about to resurrect him when they were suddenly hit in the head with shovels by five members of the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society. As it turns out, it was time for them to be re-brainwashed. For that reason, the five I Hate Scrappy Doo Society members threw the unconscious Scooby-Doo gang members into their van (which also carried Scooby Dumb, Yabba Doo, Scooby Dee and Ruby Doo) and resurrected Scrappy with the spell in the back of their killing methods book just before driving the hell outta there.

End of Chapter Seventy-One

A/N: Long time readers, you know what's going to happen- The next chapter is going to be an I Hate Scrappy Doo Society chapter! Get ready for Scrappy to die at the hands of the group that hated him so much that they, well, started the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	72. Dog Fight with Forks

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy **

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: This is just too obvious…

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to Dean) By the way, Dean, nice suggestion; as a result the Dob-Pin Dog gang will appear in this chapter. Also, the Professional, I _will _kill Flim-Flam in a future chapter, you can bet that!

Enjoy!

**Method Seventy-Two: Dog Fight with Forks**

72727272

_Not so long ago, in a mind located far, far away…_

_**DOG WARS**_

"**_Dog Fight with Forks"_**

_Our anti-heroes have once again been kidnapped and taken away to the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society headquarters in order to be brainwashed yet again. This time, however, the members of this society have other things in mind…_

Scrappy woke up in a huge white room furnished with a chair, table, and twelve back issues of "The Joy of Eyeglass Collecting Monthly" from the 1990's. Before he could fully regain consciousness however, two school uniformed members of the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society stormed into the room, tied him up with a very long tape measurer, and carried him into yet another big room.

As it turns out, the room was in actuality the room that the members of the society took a lunch break: the kitchen. It had cherry wooden cabinets and was completely decorated with cherry and cow related paraphernalia, including but not limited to oven mitts, figurines and timers. Apart from the fact that the room also housed a poster stating the society's pledge and theme (which included the words 'Die Scrappy Doo, die!' at least nine times in the text), Scrappy's doggy relatives (Scooby-Doo, Scooby Dumb, Yabba Doo, Scooby Dee and Ruby Doo) were also present.

At the same time, Scooby-Doo and his dog posse were starting to recover from the initial blast of Go, Diego, Go, Teletubbies, and Boobah marathons needed to brainwash them. When they first looked at Scrappy, however, the task they were assigned became clear again, and they started to think of a way to kill him before he even realized what the heck was going on.

Suddenly, the five members of the recently brainwashed in another room Dob-Pin Dog gang broke the door to the kitchen and immediately charged at Scrappy. Feeling like their duty was about to be met by the wrong gang, Scooby Doo and his relative posse grabbed some forks that were on the counter, ran at Ruff, Eastwood, Lea, Gnash and Beth, and stabbed them in the back. In response, the angry Doberman gang took out the forks and some more forks from a drawer and started stabbing (with varying degrees of accuracy due to certain circumstances) the other five non Scrappy dogs. Eventually, all hell broke loose and a fight with stainless steel forks began; it did not end until Scrappy, Scooby-Doo, Lea and Scooby Dee died with both a loss of blood and/or being stabbed where a vital organ was located.

After Scrappy and the other fallen dogs were killed, the two I Hate Scrappy Doo Society members from earlier came in and surveyed the damage. They then hit the survivors with darts, divided them by membership and bloodline into separate parts of town and resurrected them so Scrappy could be killed in another way, another day.

End of Chapter Seventy-Two

A/N: The next chapter will come very soon!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	73. Vending Machine

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: **101 Ways to Kill Scrappy © **Kate-chan 91; **Scooby-Doo ©** Hanna-Barbera. **Coca-Cola © **the Coca-Cola Company. I believe that takes care of things…

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast) The following method was suggested to me by my brother, who also suggested the senior citizens, being buried behind a brick wall, and hunting accident methods in the past.

Enjoy!

**Method Seventy-Three: Vending Machine**

73737373

Scrappy, Scooby-Doo and the four human members of the Scooby-Doo gang were investigating a mystery at a supposedly haunted office when the little puppy discovered that his throat was dry. As it obviously turned out, he was thirsty. Even though he (unfortunately) wasn't so thirsty that he died of dehydration, he decided to obtain a quarter or two from Shaggy in order to buy a can of coke or two from the vending machine.

Unfortunately for him, the vending machine ate up his quarters. Pissed off about this, the furious King of Shark Jumping started punching it with quote on quote "puppy power" so that he could illegally get some of the good stuff. When this was found to be unsuccessful, he ran into a nearby workroom, grabbed an office chair and placed it against the vending machine. He started banging the chair against the soft drink containing contraption with all his might until…

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEAAK… BOOM! The vending machine fell and landed on the chair and the infamous Great Dane puppy. His only free leg twitched for a brief moment before he was completely dead.

Despite the fact that they were aware of a loud crashing noise, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Freddy, Velma and Daphne (correctly) assumed that Scrappy had been squashed to death by a falling machine. Still, they didn't resurrect them until they captured their fake ghost, which was a few hours later.

End of Chapter Seventy-Three

A/N: (Imitating Porky Pig:) Th-th-th-that's all for now, folks!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	74. Thrown on a Hot Grill

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: We all know what this means by now, right?

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to reviewers) Yes, believe it or not, I'm actually still alive and kicking. In the meantime, to make up for lost time, here's a new chapter to my "epic" tale, the first part of the belated Trilogy of Bad American Ways!

Enjoy!

**Method Seventy-Four: Thrown on a Hot Grill**

74747474

It was the Fourth of July and everyone was celebrating: the sound of firecrackers was common, the smell of hot dogs and burgers on the grills filled the air, and little kids in swimsuits featuring certain copyrighted characters jumped into chlorine added swimming pools. The overall environment was one that promoted togetherness and family fun.

But for one little pseudo-family, however, the atmosphere was completely the opposite. They were brainwashed, and they wanted that year's Independence Day to be one that literally lit up the world.

Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, Yabba Doo, Scooby Dumb, Ruby Doo, and Scooby Dee were the only ones present that day, because the other members of their little gang had gone away to be with their families. Never less, their mission was the same: to kill Scrappy Dappy Doo in a way that would appall members of animal rights groups. In order to the find their latest method, they looked through their sole source on printed paper: **Killing Methods, Conducted by the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society**; they eventually chose to throw him onto a barbeque grill while meat was being cooked. With that in mind, Shaggy turned on the grill, and all the dog relatives grabbed vegetables and meat by products so they could eat afterwards.

When they were done with step two, Scrappy came out without warning. After all, his little doggy nose had detected some of the kosher hot dogs Shaggy was grilling. Taking this sudden chance to kill him, Yabba Doo lassoed him, picked him up, and threw him onto the grill. Not surprisingly, Scrappy died of third degree burns after being burned alive. Shaggy turned off the grill, threw Scrappy's charcoal black corpse off the grill and announced lunch was ready. Scrappy wasn't resurrected via the spell in the back of **Killing Methods **until Shaggy and the dog members of misnamed Scooby-Doo gang were done with their corn and in the dogs' case, all the meat in the world.

End of Chapter Seventy-Four

A/N: Well… did you like it? I just turned fifteen on the twenty-fifth and I want to know y'all's opinion for some reason.

Also, I need to tell you this very important news: I've outlined every single chapter up to method 101. Therefore, I will no longer accept suggestions. It's not to be mean; it's just that I don't have enough chapters for anymore. Everyone's input was great, though. Thanks for the suggestions, and until next time, I hope you have a good day.

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	75. Heat Stroke

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I only own this story, people. Get over it!

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to reviewers) Here's the second part of the Trilogy of Bad American Ways!

Enjoy!

**Method Seventy-Five: Heat Stroke**

75757575

As soon as they finished dining, Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, and Scooby's family all ran into the house to leave the recently resurrected Scrappy alone with food scraps. While they did so to ditch the little puppy, they also isolated themselves away from him in order to come up with what can be called the seventy-fifth method to kill him. After a brief moment of conversation and process of elimination, they decided upon a classic way to kill dogs in the summer: heat stroke in a locked vehicle.

In order to carry on with the massacre, they grabbed some beach toys and water wings to make it seem like they were going to the beach. When they completed this task, they threw it all into the Mystery Machine and Shaggy called for Scrappy to come with them. Ignoring his growling stomach, Scrappy hopped right along his merry way to his unsuspected doom.

After about three minutes of driving, Shaggy pulled over at the gas station. Lying that they were going to get some money from the ATM machine to get snow cones and soda at the beach, Shaggy and his fellow brainwashed allies got out and locked the doors.

Scrappy waited for what felt like thirty million hours when he decided that they were taking too long. With intentions to complain loudly at them, he got into the driver's seat and tried to unlock the door. However, he found that he couldn't because he couldn't tell which lock was which; he was seeing double. Suddenly, he got a terrible headache and felt nauseous. He felt terribly hot and then suddenly started simultaneously throwing up and having convulsions. His condition was too hard for his body to tolerate, and he slipped into a coma that he would never wake up from.

Three hours later, Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, Scooby Dumb, Yabba Doo, Ruby Doo and Scooby Dee came back from the McDonalds across the street and looked for Scrappy from the windshield; it wasn't long before they found his corpse. Not wanting the ASPCA to come and bust their asses, they pulled him out of the painted van and resurrected him via the spell in the killing methods book, therefore concluding the second of three methods to be used that day.

End of Chapter Seventy-Five

A/N: Get ready for the next chapter, which will involve my little guest stars and co-owned OC's the Dob-Pin Dog gang and fireworks- lots and lots of fireworks!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	76. Dog Rumbles and Fireworks Don't Mix!

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: All events happening in this story are entirely fictional. Any resemblance to anyone, be they living or dead, is purely coincidental.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to reviewers) Okay, I've got three things to say. Number one, let's thank Dark Fox Taliz for suggesting the title for this chapter (I had to slightly change it, though (throws toast)). Second, while all of you are really wishing I would type up the crap thing, I have to say that I'm not exactly that comfortable about writing a chapter where they take a dump over Scrappy. I pledged to myself from the start I would never do something **Cloud Mows the Lawn **(If you're curious of what it is, take a look at God Awful Fan Fiction with no idea what it is about (like I foolishly did) and be ready to grab some Listerine for your brain; the closest I'll do it will most likely be something in a monkey tank, where they throw crap at Scrappy. 'Nuff said. Third and finally, here's the last part of the Trilogy of Bad American Ways!

Enjoy!

**Method Seventy-Six: Dog Rumbles and Fireworks Don't Mix!**

76767676

_Not so long ago, in a mind located far, far, away…_

**DOG WARS**

"_**Dog Rumbles and Fireworks Don't Mix!"**_

_Shaggy is back inside his house, smoking some dope before his doggy friends and him blow up fireworks. Meanwhile, Scooby-Doo, Scooby Dumb, Yabba Doo, Ruby Doo, Scooby Dee and even the King of Shark Jumping (Scrappy Doo) are unaware that they are about to start another fight with five familiar enemies… _

The Dob-Pin Dog gang, which consisted of Eastwood, Ruff, Lea, Gnash and Beth, sneaked over to the side of the wooden fence. They reviewed their plan and checked their pockets and bags to see if they forgot any Black Cats, bottle rockets, or Roman Candles. When the inspection was complete, they hopped over the fence and charged at the unsuspecting dogs.

Eastwood, the alpha male, jumped in front of Scooby and commanded that he hand over Scrappy; he also pointed out that either way, they were going to blow their heads off with Roman Candles. Scooby refused, explaining in mispronounced words that Scrappy was to be _his and his family's _kill and that Eastwood and the other members should go away and go fuck with another brainwashed group's plans.

Eastwood was obviously pissed about this: he punched Scooby in the face. Scooby then responded with biting Eastwood's left ear, and another fight between the Dob-Pin Dog gang and Scooby's clan began.

It began with beating and biting the living crap out of each other, but it escalated to using fireworks when Gnash lit a Roman Candle and fired it at Scooby Dumb. Furious that one of their own had fallen, Yabba Doo and Scooby threw explosive poppers at the enemy, causing them, to jump in the air like those guys in westerns. This continued for some time until each group had one rocket to their name and when Scrappy came back out after doing some cannabis related business outside.

Not surprisingly, both groups grabbed their rockets and pounced onto Scrappy. Scrappy's mother tied him onto both rockets with twine, and Eastwood lit both wicks; they barely got far enough away from the blast site to be when both rockets exploded, sending Scrappy and the rockets into the air. Scrappy died in an explosion of pretty colored gunpowder sparks and smoke when the fire contacted with the gunpowder, but it was to be a while before he would be resurrected: after Scrappy died, the two gangs decided it was time to beat each other to a bloody pulp again, and they did so until Beth, the last one standing, collapsed into a pool of everyone's blood.

End of Chapter Seventy-Six

A/N: I'll see if I can get another chapter done before the library closes… and if I can't, I still hope y'all have a good Labor Day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


	77. Black Eyed Peas

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to reviewers) Do y'all mind if I use the two part chapter fight on top of the Mystery Machine starting next chapter? It would be great if it would take place right before method 80, which will be a cheesy (well, possibly cheesy) dialogue-ridden crossover with one of my favorite random humor fanfics: **Barbie Girl World: Revised**. (You'll see what I mean later.)

Before continuing, however, I have to say this: this idea came up from listening to the Dixie Chicks' song "Goodbye Earl" (So what if most of the US hates them? I think they're great!), which has the title character killed by poisoned black eyed peas.

Enjoy!

**Method Seventy-Seven: Black Eyed Peas**

77777777

It was the day after the Fourth of July, and Shaggy was starving. He went into the kitchen with fuzzy pink bunny slippers on his feet, and opened the refrigerator. Inside were only three notable things: chocolate milk, lettuce, and black eyed peas. Upon looking at the last listed item, he was reminded of a song that once played on Yabba Doo's favorite station: a country song called "Goodbye Earl." As the line "Those black eyed peas…" replayed over and over in his head, the lightbulb over his head turned on.

Shaggy yelped his trademark "Zoinks" as he ran up the stairs to wake up Scooby-Doo, Scooby Dumb, Yabba Doo, Ruby Doo and Scooby Dee. After informing them that he came up with a new way to kill a particular puppy named Scrappy Doo, they got out of their fuzzy doggy beds and met downstairs in the kitchen; it wasn't long before they decided to locate oleander, stir the black eyed peas with a stick, and give it Scrappy.

When they completed their pre-killing tasks, Ruby Doo called her only offspring down for "breakfast." Sure enough, it wasn't long before the unsuspecting puppy came down and into the kitchen for some sugar laden breakfast cereal. Obviously, he was quite pissed when he found out that breakfast was actually some warmed up black eyed peas. He started yelling that he wouldn't eat the black eyed peas unless there was a Scooby Snack in them.

Not wanting to jeopardize the mission, Shaggy grumbled and threw an old Scooby Snack into the poisoned dish. Then, without saying grace first, Scrappy gobbled up the black eyed peas until the bowl was cleaned inside and out.

He smiled to himself for a few moments, but then he suddenly felt very sick. He started to vomit and ran to the bathroom as fast as his little legs could carry him. However, before he did that, he felt his little heart about to stop beating; sure enough, it stopped, and he died of a heart attack resulting from the poisoning.

Using that somewhat famous never revealed in this story spell, Shaggy and his dog allies resurrected him in order to murder him later that day when Freddy, Daphne and Velma came over.

End of Chapter Seventy-Seven

A/N: Coming up next: You requested it, you'll got it: the two part fight on top of the Mystery Machine! Until next time, have a good day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91

(PS- Dark Taliz, I did get your e-mail about adapting the dog fight chapters… you can do it, but on two conditions: you give me credit for creating the series and the chapters themselves (preferably on the disclaimers and the summary), and that I look them over for grammatical and spelling errors. Talk to ya later!)


	78. Microwave Oven

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: I only own this story. (It's pretty obvious, actually.)

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to reviewers) I have two things to say before starting. Numero uno- yes, I did indeed change my screen name. Why? Because I can, and that I just want to be experimenting with a new penname for a while. Hence, this will be the last chapter for a while with my old screen name (Kate-chan 91) for a while. (By the way, you may still call me Kate. Really, I get called that everyday; it's just a short version of the name I go by.)

Numero dos- I was originally going to do the fight on the Mystery Machine as a two parter like all of y'all wanted it to be, but as I was typing it, I realized that I just couldn't do it that way. After all, it's called 101WTKS for a reason, people! Therefore, I'll just make it a one-shot method where at the end everyone is sucked into a portal where on the other side is… **BARBIE GIRL WORLD**! Cue one of the weirdest random battles of copyrighted cartoon, anime and video game characters ever. (And yes, I did get permission from the original author of **Barbie Girl World** to do this.)

Enjoy!

**Method Seventy-Eight: Microwave Oven **

78787878

A couple of days after Scrappy was killed via poisoned black eyed peas, Shaggy woke up to his clock radio alarm going off. While this in itself may sound perfectly ordinary, it should be noted that a song performed by Dire Straits titled "Money for Nothing" happened to be playing at the time. It was while listening to this tune that he came up with the latest method to murder a pup named Scrappy Doo: zapping him in a microwave oven. And with that, he got out of bed and woke his best dog friend up to tell him about his killing method.

As soon as they came up with the procedure, Shaggy went downstairs to set up part of the trap. Scooby-Doo, meanwhile, went over to the doggy bed his nephew was sleeping in and woke him up. While the little puppy yawned, Scooby lied to him that Shaggy was going to teach him how to make Scooby Snacks in the microwave. Not surprisingly, this revved Scrappy up. He ran down the stairs with drool coming out of his mouth and demanded that Shaggy to teach him the fine art of microwave cooking right then and there.

Knowing that Scrappy's fate was almost sealed, Shaggy played along and told him to come over to the microwave. The foolish King of Shark Jumping obeyed his command, and without warning, Shaggy grabbed Scrappy and pushed him into the microwave. He pressed the "**Leftovers- Meat**" button, and almost immediately the microwave started to hum. Scrappy started to scream and yelp as he started to move in a 360 degree circle, and steam quickly started to emerge from him. Scrappy initially died from being cooked inside and out, but he was definitely a goner physically when his body exploded from the intense heat, causing bits of fur, skin and internal organs to splatter inside the electric appliance.

Shaggy and Scooby resurrected Scrappy with the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society's spell, but as they did it, they were not aware that Shaggy and Scooby's allies and a gang of Dobermans were coming towards their address in opposite directions…

End of Chapter Seventy-Eight

A/N: Next chapter: It's all the method y'all been waiting for: the fight on top of the Mystery Machine! Guest stars will include a nice, pretty colored portal.

Have a great day!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91

(PS- Dark Taliz, if you ever sent me anything, you're going to have to do it again: my old e-mail account is suspended, and I just got a new one.)


	79. Fight on top of the Mystery Machine

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: Everything in this story is one hundred percent fiction. Therefore, nothing here is meant to take seriously.

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to reviewers) Okay, okay, I confess- I failed at getting this chapter in quicker than y'all wanted it to. Two problems contributed to this- one: my computer is still broken (yes, I'm using a library one), and two: I have 20,500 words worth of other fanfics to type up and submit to the site. Seriously; do I have to show y'all the stack for proof? So, if you are wondering what happened to me, there's your answer.

Moving along, y'all have been waiting for it, so y'all have finally got it- here's the fight on top of the Mystery Machine!

Enjoy!

**Method Seventy-Nine: Fight on top of the Mystery Machine **(Among other things)

(A/N: Part of this was originally suggested and sent to me by Dark Fox Taliz (Throws toast).

Also, there is at least one reference to the media here; if you can recognize one and mention it in your review, readers, you earn toast.)

79797979

It was meant to be a happy meeting. Freddy, Daphne, and Velma came over twenty minutes after the King of Shark Jumping was resurrected to pick up Shaggy, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy in order to go riding along the country and maybe even kill Scrappy in the process.

However, just before they were almost ready to leave, a familiar looking dog suddenly pounced onto Scrappy with a knife around one of his paws. After a few seconds of pondering who the hell was attacking his nephew and target, Scooby realized that the attacker was none other than Eastwood, the leader of the much hated Dob-Pin Dog gang! Responding to this, Scooby pounced at the stabbing dog and tried to bite him away from Scrappy; in his opinion, only he and his friends and family could have the duty of constantly murdering his nephew- partially because he was in some ways the devil's incarnate, the other because it was a hard job killing and resurrecting him many times. But it was mostly the latter.

Eastwood did not like this. In response, he howled for his fellow gang and family members. Out came Ruff, Gnash, Lea and Beth with various weapons on their backs and mouths. They threw rocks at our lovable brainwashed heroes, and hearing Scooby-Doo's yelps of pain and calls for 'relps', Yabba Doo, Scooby-Dumb, Ruby Doo and Scooby Dee came onto the scene.

While they started fighting back, Eastwood took the advantage of tying up Scrappy and placing him on top of the Mystery Machine. He then got into the car, barked for everyone else to come in, and off they went into town.

The bound and gagged Scooby-Doo, however, was pissed off that Eastwood at the thought that he would dump Scrappy into a well out of town. After all, _he _did that first with his friends! Not wanting the method to be repeated again, he managed to free himself from the ropes and charged out of the van and onto the roof; he was just about to grab Scrappy when Eastwood came behind him. With Scrappy still tied to the top of the Mystery Machine, Scooby and Eastwood got into the fight between who would be able to kill Scrappy for the seventy ninth or so time; this was composed of getting on their hind legs and wrestling each other and making sure they did not fall off the roof in the process.

Meanwhile, in the van, Shaggy had since been forced at knife point by Beth to drive while not one, not two, not three, but four whole different bloody fights occurred in the back.

Ruff and Yabba Doo were in the middle of a gun duel. Freddy, Daphne and Velma screamed for their lives as gun shells fell to the floor and lead went into the seats, walls, and certain areas of the dogs' bodies; it did not stop until both accidentally committed joint suicide by firing at their chests in the confusion they caused.

Ruby Doo and Lea, meanwhile, were opponents in a fight were they were biting each other on the tails and face. When Ruby Doo bit off part of Lea's ear and went for the other, however, Lea took out a knife and stabbed Scrappy Doo's poor mother in the brain, killing her instantly.

Gnash and Scooby Dumb participated in a battle of… tic tac toe. However, this version of tic tac toe was not the childhood favorite where you could be the X or the O. To be exact, this version consisted of taking four pills every time one of them lost. Upon realizing Scooby Dumb was not going to die from a drug overdose anytime soon, however, Gnash gave up on the fifteenth round and took out Chinese stars. He went further into the back and aimed them at the stoned dog. He threw them, barely missing Scooby Dumb and killing Daphne, Freddy and Velma at the same time. Even though he was not realizing it, the high dog took one of Freddy's body cavity and threw it at Gnash; the Doberman wasn't lucky, and the martial arts weapon pierced his throat, killing him.

Last but not least, the fourth fight taking place inside the van was between Scooby Dee and Beth. They drew swords at looked at each other. Since they were both fluent in Japanese, Scooby Dee answered the question who made her sword in said language. Believing that she was lying, Beth yelled that it was lie and that she would kill her in about five minutes or so. Five minutes, later, Beth's scalp was off her head, and she died after saying in English that it really was indeed a Sword Maker X's sword.

Back on the roof, Scooby-Doo and Eastwood were near death, and Scrappy was still tied up. Before Eastwood could send the final blow, however, the Mystery Machine crashed into the only antique store in Coolsville. Both dogs fell into unconsciousness upon impact, and Scooby-Doo landed on top of the youngest dog, crushing him to death.

Shaggy was the only one conscious after the crash he caused while _not _driving stoned for once. He drove the painted van back onto the curb and street upon realizing that Scrappy may have been killed. When he stopped the van, he took out the killing methods book that accompanied him in the back seat and recited the spell in the back of the book to resurrect everyone. Immediately afterwards, however, a nice, pretty blue and white colored portal suddenly opened up below the Mystery Machine and him, causing all fifteen dogs and humans to be sucked into the portal and another world, which will be described in detail another day.

End of Method Seventy-Nine

A/N: Wow that is officially the longest chapter of 101WTKS I've ever typed. The next chapter may beat it length wise, though…

And speaking of the next chapter… I've been waiting to do this chapter for the last couple of months! Get ready for the multi series crossover with another fanfic next time, and until then, have a good day!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson

(PS- Thanks for having this fanfic achieve 30,300 hits! (Throws toast to everyone who read it))


	80. Battle of Bashing at Barbie Girl World

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: Just see the actual pre-story disclaimer waaayy down there, please; it's pretty long.

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to my lovely reviewers) I know, I know- what took me so long? Well, it's a long story, but those that have read my rarely updated live journal knows part of it. But, since this chapter is a long one, I hope you can forgive me for the delay. I'll even throw in the eighty-first chapter after this one.

Moving on, this is the special chapter I have mentioned a few times in previous chapters; I'm so excited that I'm finally able to write this! I'll just give y'all a warning, though—in true Barbie Girl World fashion, this chapter will be extremely random, maybe at times more so than the one StarFoxRocks writes. You've been warned…

Enjoy!

**Method Eighty: Battle of Bashing at Barbie Girl World**

80808080

_Fighting for its title as the **worst **fanfic in Scooby-Doo history..._

Now at its eightieth chapter and currenly making a Jerry Springer reference, here's your special host: PAUL HARVEY!

80808080

This is Paul Harvey from the radio show "For What It's Worth" welcoming you to this landmark in "101 Ways to Kill Scrappy". I will be reading what the original author, LM Simpson, has provided me, as she is out for catching up on all sorts of stuff; according the paper, she also would like to tell you to don't ask and forgive her for having this chapter come out later than she originally wished. It will also be presented for the very first time since the first ever chapter ("Banana Peel") in "Dialogo-Scription", where there this is _actual _dialogue instead of a simple narration.

But before we continue, we will take a moment to say a disclaimer that LM Simpson has written to avoid any possible stupid and pointless lawsuits:

The characters from Scooby-Doo, InuYasha, W.I.T.C.H. (both versions) Monster Allergy, Danny Phantom, The Fairly Oddparents, Ducktales, Johnny Bravo, Dexter's Laboratory, Viewtiful Joe, Rugrats, and every other series featured in this pointless epic are owned by their respective copyright owners. This installment of "101 Ways to Kill Scrappy", as with every other one, was created by LM Simpson (Kady the Red Panda) and is a one-time crossover with another fanfic titled "Barbie Girl: Revised", which was created by StarFoxRocks. Both were created for F-U-N and without any money being made; no copyright infringement has been intended, people.

And without further ado, let's begin! PAGE ONE!

80808080

During the morning of a seemingly normal day at Barbie Girl World, InuYasha and his friends Kagome, Shippou, Miroku and Sango (oh, and Kirara too) were… doing nothing. Just… nothing. Well, nothing except for sitting in a circle formation staring at each other without saying a word.

Shippou, the youngest, decided to break the silence. "This game sucks. Can we do something else now?"

Kagome turned her head towards him. "What?"

"We're playing the nothing game, right?"

"What's the nothing game?" Miroku asked.

"Where you do nothing but stare at each other. Kinda like we're doing now…"

"Well, it's not like we have anything to do." InuYasha replied pouting. "No one has randomly appeared here yet…"

The hanyou spoke too soon: The wind suddenly picked up, and they heard thunder claps. A big portal with pretty blue and white colored light emerged in the sky; a painted van and fourteen bodies in or outside of the metal deathtrap appeared, and fell towards the earth, most likely killing everyone that traveled through the portal on impact.

"Oh noes!" Kagome yelled. "There were people in there!"

All six ran towards the impact site. As they were examining the wreckage, Miroku came across a book that was titled: Killing Methods: Conducted by the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society. Raising a brow, he opened it and leafed through its pages of lists of various ways to kill this Scrappy Doo guy.

Finally, he got to the very back of the rather morbid book, and noticed a page that was not covered in bulleted descriptions. He was rather perplexed at the text as he began reading it. However, since the text is meant to be kept secret from the general public, the text will be completed censored by one big "blank" in brackets and we will jump right into the next scene.

"BLANK? What is that supposed to mean?"

He suddenly heard a male that sounded like he was high on something say to him: "Like, that's the spell in the back of our book! Give that back to us, man!"

Miroku turned to him. "Who are you?"

"Shaggy…" He said, as he snatched the book away from the perverted houshi.

Just then, the two males heard a voice where the "r"-sound dominated his speech: "RAGGY! RELP! RONSTERS!"

"ZOINKS!"

Miroku noticed the source of the strange voice was a big, brown clumsy looking Great Dane with black spots. The dog was cowering, along with several members of what appeared to be his family members, in front of his perpetually tortured in random ways friends.

"Are you guys okay?" Kagome asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost!"

The dog in front cowered even more. "AAH! ROAST!"

"Well, that's Scooby for you," the blond said, standing in front of them. "'Name's Freddy. That's Scooby"-he pointed to the one Miroku first noticed- "And that's Daphne, Velma and Shaggy." he said as he pointed to every one of the mysterious characters as he said their names. "We're the Scooby Doo gang and we are—"

"BUFFY!" Miroku ran right at Daphne; he took her hands upon getting close enough to the redhead. "Nice job with your makeover, Buffy! Is that what you're going to look like next season? Oh, and can I have an autograph? _Please…?_"

Daphne stared at him for a good half of a minute before raising an eyebrow. _"What?"_

"You know… Buffy… from Buffy the Vampire Slayer? Don't tell me you have amnesia!"

"She can't tell you because her name's Daphne, not Buffy!" Velma quipped.

"Then why are you guys called the Scooby Doo gang?" Miroku said, confused.

Freddy tried to answer. "Uh… How _did _we call ourselves the Scooby Doo gang, Velma?"

"I actually have no idea, either. I think it was because it's because of the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society, though—they had you change your name from Fred to Freddy too."

"Oh yeah!" Freddy said. "Now I remember… along with our mission to kill Scrappy in each and every way!"

"YOU FOOL! You are not supposed to say that in front of him! That's the rule for all I Hate Societies!"

Everyone turned around to see an entire crowd of people collected within their own little groups staring at them. Just… staring at them. Oh, and some of them were carrying leather bound books with titles that were similar to Killing Methods: Conducted by the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society!

Shocked by the amount of potential guest stars, every single conscious person and dog near the crash site stared at them in silence. That is, until Sango called out:

"Um… Who said that?"

"I did," the man that appeared to be the oldest in the entire crowd said.

"And… what's your name?"

"Oh, forgive my manners! Masters, Vlad Masters—"

"—One of the reasons why the I Hate Danni with an "I" Society was formed!" a teenage boy with black hair in the same band interrupted.

"Okay…" Sango said. "And what's _your _name?"

"Danny. That's Tucker, and that's Sam."

"And we're members of the I Hate Bubba Society!" the three youngest members of a group of anthropomorphic ducks.

"We're members of the I Hate Blunk Society!" a group of five girls exclaimed.

"Johnny, Suzy and me are members of the I Hate Carl Society!"

"The I Hate Catman Society is what we belong with!"

"We gots to kill my baby brubber cause they told us to!"

"STOP!" InuYasha yelled. "What the BLANK are all of these I Hate Societies anyway?"

Everyone was quiet before a duck, who introduced himself as Scrooge McDuck, explained: "They are organizations where people get together by their total hate of someone in our area. They then brainwash the people that cope with them the most to make them kill them in many different ways. For example, the nephews, Webby, Launchpad and I kill Bubba, a caveduck we brought to the present day. We've killed him… about fifteen times already, I believe."

"Uh… Good for you? We just get ourselves killed over and over again in really stupid ways."

Scrooge gave it a thought for a second before saying, "Well that sounds depressing…"

"Actually, it isn't. Unless no one knows what the BLANK is going on."

"Where did that blank come from?" Kagome asked no one in particular. "I don't think you even said a curse word…"

A letter suddenly drifted to the ground. Kagome picked it up and read it.

"_You are right. The reason for this is that the FCC now considers even the substitutes for profanity to be so downright obscene, they cannot even be used without being censored. (I know, I know, the FCC does not control scripture, but in this reality they do.) Until it is disbanded or destroyed, bad words and their substitutes go bye-bye. _

"_Signed,_

"_No one in particular."_

"Okay…"

Suddenly a little man with wings and green hair went up to the air and called out, "Uh… What's this about hot dogs again?"

"Cosmo…" Wanda, his wife and fellow fairy said as she buried her face with her hands.

Shippou was clearly irritated as he yelled, "Guys… This conversation isn't getting us anywhere, and even this is starting to suck!"

"I completely agree with you," Sam, the sole girl in the I Hate Danni with an "I" society, said. "Can we talk about something else before we're deemed the most messed up and worst crossover chapter in the history of 'Barbie Girl World: Revised' or '101 Ways to Kill Scrappy'?"

"Sure, honey!" Bunnie Bravo, Johnny Bravo's mother, yelled. "Like which one of our characters is the worst!"

"Me and Cosmo and Wanda's are definitely the worst: Catman is so annoying and pointless!" Timmy Turner, who turned out to be the fairies' godchild, replied.

"Aye," Scrooge McDuck commented, "But at least yours actually has intelligible speech and did not come with a dinosaur!"

"Can we have yours?" Irma, a brown-haired girl in the group of five girls, asked. "I'd personally rather listen to unintelligible grunts and a dinosaur than a creature that sounds like a goose's mating calls."

Danny said, "You guys think you have it bad? Try having a clone of yourself that's a younger, female version of yourself that gets downright annoying after a while!"

"Carl's a geek! He can be a friend with the nerd in your group!" Johnny Bravo informed him.

"HEY!" Tucker, Danny's friend, replied. "I prefer the term technogeek!"

"I don't know why we gots to hurt my brubber Dil…" the bald baby in the group solely consisting of babies and toddlers, Tommy Pickles, said once he got the chance.

"Well," Velma said, "Scrappy is sometimes considered the King of Shark Jumping in our area… That has to mean something."

"Well, if you want to fight over it, go right ahead." Kagome said.

Every single group was just about to take it a little too seriously and declare war when they all noticed the wind started to kick up again. Thunder clapped, and for the second time that day, a portal appeared. Out came every single character (except for Scrappy of course) the throng was arguing about, including two people no one had even mentioned a word about; all of them landed on top of the Mystery Machine's crash site. When they landed, the Scooby-Doo gang's Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, and Daphne recognized the two mysterious characters.

"Like, it's Vincent van Ghoul!" Shaggy said.

"Reah, and Rim Ram!" Scooby-Doo said.

"You mean Flim Flam, Scooby," Daphne corrected him with.

"Roh…"

Vincent van Ghoul did not stay long. Before being hit by lightning and becoming a human equivalent to a fish stick, he said to them: "I have decided that Flim Flam is one of those monstrous "jump the shark" characters I keep hearing so much about. He's all yours, my frien—"(That's when the lightning bolt struck him, killing him and… well, you know.)

Everyone, once again, was completely quiet as they stared at his charred and smoking corpse and was slowly suffocated by the fumes. That is, they were until they heard a Doberman named Eastwood yelled:

"Yo! He said he's all yours! Let's tear his BLANK to pieces, now!"

Another fellow Doberman (this one was one of the two females in the group) scooted a little closer to him and whispered: "You BLANK idiot! Let the dumb BLANK BLANK kill each over a couple of idiots that nobody gives a BLANK about. BLANK, we're supposed to kill that little big headed rat Scrappy anyway! I say we pretend we're going to side with the other brainwashed retards and beat the living BLANK out of everyone in the process!"

Eastwood grinned. "You know, I should listen to you more often, Lea. Then I could see just how many times you actually come with decent plans like that…

"Okay, idiots! Let's declare war on the stupid, useless and downright annoying idiots we have been assigned to kill! The last one to survive on that side is the worst of the worst! Whoever survives on the brainwashed side gets to personally try to pulverize the other character, and the last one standing wins!"

Everyone thought about it for a moment.

"Hmm… You know, that actually sounds pretty good." Freddy said. "Okay, gang! Let's get ready to kill Scrappy!"

As the members of the Scooby-Doo gang and Scooby's relatives got together, the rest of the crowd got ready for some serious pounding. For example, Danny and Vlad, two of the people brainwashed by the "I Hate Killing Danni with an "I" society, transformed into their respective ghost forms to get ready. With the help of a trinket and the words "guardians unite", the sole group of nothing but girls became what they called "the guardians of the Veil", which were older versions of themselves with butterfly like wings and magenta and teal colored outfits. Johnny Bravo gelled his hair to make sure not a single hair was out of place.

Shaggy noticed InuYasha and friends were playing the nothing game to kill time again. "Like, do you want to join us?"

"Thank you!" Shippou yelled as he grabbed every single one of his friends, balanced them on top of his head and hopped towards the marijuana addicted adolescent.

Finally, everyone, even those on Scrappy's side, was ready. They were on adjacent hills got side by side each other and stared at each with the best eagle eyes they could do.

The problem, since they did not choose who was to be their respective "captains", both groups did the same thing until almost three hours past. But, they did not really notice it until Shippou, tired of this latest game, decided he had enough and yelled, "CHARGE!"; this got them up and running and screaming like maniacs.

"CHARGE!" Bubba the caveduck yelled, raising his club, and everyone on his side (obviously) did the same.

The two groups eventually collided with each other, and they started… beating up the living crap out of each other. Just… well, I just said it in the sentence preceding this one. Even Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius, who could shoot out green or pink colored blasts of energy out of their palms among other things, did their own style of the bar room fistfight; Vlad, however, did duplicate himself three times to beat up (respectfully) Danni, Carl, Bubba and Chuckie.

Tucker Foley, meanwhile, had found the guardian's "victim"- an ugly green fellow named Blunk.

"You're not going to hurt Blunk, are you?" he said nervously as the boy pinned him down.

"No… I'm going to kill you!" Tucker said, trying to reach for the killing methods book to find a way to kill Blunk with a spork while not accidentally freeing Blunk in the process.

Suddenly, one of the guardians, an Asian named Hay Lin, stopped by a short distance away from him.

"Hi! Can I help you?" she asked, smiling.

Tucker looked at her and blushed a little. "Sure! Do you have anything?"

Hay Lin nodded. "I found a scalpel and a radio with a cassette containing elevator music in it!"

"Are you kidding me? I really like using technology in the methods! Bring them right here!"

Using the powers of air she had been entrusted with, Hay Lin blew the items over to him and flew to the soon to be death scene, stepping on Blunk's arms in the process. Finally free to do something, Tucker turned on the portable radio and bared Blunk's chest. As the both somewhat soothing and irritating music came on, the sound of screams from a particular creature filled that particular area…

The other guardians, meanwhile, stared at the baby they had found. To be exact, it was baby Dil Pickles, Tommy Pickles' younger brother, with his big head lying facedown as he was sleeping.

"Aw… How could a baby can be evil? It's so cute looking…" Will the redhead said.

"Well, that's what everyone said about Damien, Will…" Irma retorted.

"…And about my sister Lillian…" Cornelia added dryly.

"…And that panda that attacked that drunk guy in China," Taranee also added.

Dil turned his head around in a similar way that an owl does and looked at the girls with an increasingly green face. Then, without warning, it threw up a substance with a similar color to split pea soup, covering them with the disgusting looking gunk.

"Let's kill it." Will said, wiping the vomit off her face.

Taranee, the fire guardian, had just manifested a couple of fireballs when Bubba, riding on his triceratops Tootsie, ran them over. While that particular little run in did not kill them, the fact that the duo then proceeded to run them over sixteen more times led them to be crushed to, well, death.

As for Dil, he met his fate through not an unintelligible caveduck and his dinosaur friend, but through the fastest blue hedgehog in the history of ever—Sonic the Hedgehog, who, along with his pal, Miles "Tails" Prower the fox, had ran into the scene to see what the BLANK was going on. Sadly though, the hedgehog died when reality hit and he burned so many calories while he ran without eating that he, um…died; his uber cute little friend, meanwhile, gave up the ghost via being run over by a car being driven by a fat, yellow man that was going towards the plant.

Little Suzy and Angelica Pickles, meanwhile, were arguing over who got to kill what they called "the little green haired midget." As the idiotic Cosmo panicked inside a butterfly net originally intended to capture Bubba, the Powerpuff Girls jumped into the scene. Blossom and Bubbles tried to negotiate with them to make them stop quarreling, but Buttercup eventually became too impatient and beat the living crap out of them when they didn't obey what her sisters told them.

Cosmo, meanwhile, exploded in the butterfly after an episode of "magical buildup". This does not mean, however, that he technically died, as he is immortal and you cannot die when you are immortal.

The first part of what was soon to called the Battle of Bashing at Barbie Girl World ended once Flim Flam was killed by Scrooge McDuck using his cane as a pogo stick and smashing his head with the end and, as he tried to prevent fainting, slipped on a banana peel the nephews left from eating a little snack; he wound up falling down and breaking his neck.

Now what is notable about this particular death is that it was supposedly the "pilot" in what was to be a spin-off of "101 Ways to Kill Scrappy". However, due to devotion to _this _version and the FCC driving it to extinction, it will never, ever, be aired. Ever. Besides, judging by the "episode list", it would most likely be a stupid rip-off the original; the list for "101 Ways to Kill Flim Flam" consisted of the following:

1. Banana Peel

2. Chinese Water Torture

3. Poisoning His Lemonade

4. Ghoul Fight

5. Slaughtered for Food

6. Tape (Video Version)

7. Tape (Scotch Version)

8. Secondhand Smoke

9. Transportation Accident

10. Electrocution

11. Snowman Accident

12. Fight over Mistletoe

13. Run over by a Reindeer

14. The Scooby Ghoul X-mas Brawl for All

15. Wicker Man

16. Neglect

17. Alcohol Poisoning

18. Buried Behind a Brick Wall

19. Hunting Accident

20. Muppet Flogging

21. Live Dissection

22. Sweating to the Baddies

23. Senior Citizens

24. Saint Valentines Day Massacre Reenactment

25. Chocolate and Nuts

26. Archery

27. Watching Himself

28. Gentleman's Duel

29. Drowned in the Toilet

30. Jump the Shark Con Bombing

31. Freak Trick Birthday Candle Accident

32. Falling into a Well

33. Playing with a Gun

34. Supposed Freak Paintball Accident

35. Birthday Clash of the Boo Brothers' Party

36. Bee Stings

37. Food Poisoning

38. Fighting over a Pot o' Gold

39. Luck of the Irish

40. Smelting Accident

41. Drain-O

42. Antifreeze

43. Four Way Ghoul Wrestling

44. Flu (Bird Version)

45. Flu (Human Version)

46. Hit by a Train

47. Angry Mob

48. My Hat is better than yours!

49. Fight in a Swimming Pool

50. Fortune Cookie Fortune

51. Supposed Extreme Mud Wrestling

52. Alligator Attack

53. Supposed Freak Fishing Accident

54. Ninja

55. Shark Attack

56. Wood Chipper

57. Toy Lightsabers of DEATH!

58. Freak Story of Easter Play Accident

59. Easter Egg Bomb

60. Rabbit Attack

61. Severe Brain Freeze

62. Headbutting

63. Volcano Offering

64. Piranha

65. Stake Impaling

66. Mystery Machine

67. Lion at the Zoo

68. The Flim-Flam Toss Challenge

69. Supposed Freak Dodge Ball Accident

70. Extreme Tug-o-War between Two Groups of Ghouls

71. Premature Burial

72. Ghoul Fight with Forks

73. Vending Machine

74. Thrown on a Hot Grill

75. Heat Stroke

76. Ghoul Rumbles and Fireworks Don't Mix!

77. Black Eyed Peas

78. Microwave Oven

79. Fight atop of Vincent Van Ghoul's Castle

80. Battle of Bashing at Barbie Girl World

81. LOCKED

82. LOCKED

83. LOCKED

84. LOCKED

85. LOCKED

86. Wow, you are actually reading this?

87. Then you get toast!

88. (Throws toast)

89. LOCKED

90. LOCKED

91. LOCKED

92. LOCKED

93. LOCKED

94. LOCKED

95. Enjoying the show so far, y'all?

96. If you are, great!

97. If you are not, well… I hope you are not _too _uncomfortable.

98. Did you know this list alone is 417 words long?

99. LOCKED

100. LOCKED

101. LOCKED

Everyone soon got tired of fighting without a plan, and eventually the leaders of both groups (respectfully, of course, Shippou and Bubba) yelled, "RETREAT!" The purpose, you ask? To come up with battle tactics, of course!

80808080

And that is the end of the first part of this special chapter. We will be right back in a moment… with the rest of the story!

80808080

_Are you_ _tired of waiting forever for "101 Ways to Kill Scrappy" to be updated? Then come over to the newly formed official forum—The I Hate Scrappy Doo Society! Here you can talk about your favorite methods, ask the author questions yourself without having to click the review or PM boxes, and over lovely stuff! Yes, you heard that right, fellow Scrappy haters! All that and more! But we need your help to make it good! Come over and visit today!_

80808080

And we're back with the "101 Ways to Kill Scrappy" eightieth chapter special "Battle at Bashing Girl World"! For those that have just started reading right around down here, have skimmed what you have been reading or just want to see a really pointless recap for a cheap laugh, here is the story so far:

The Scooby-Doo gang, along with Scooby Dumb, Scooby Dee, Yabba Doo and Ruby Doo, the Dob-Pin Dog gang, and Scrappy, has been transported to the strange world known as Barbie Girl World. Here, they meet the permanent residents InuYasha and company. Once they meet, more and more people (and in one case, ducks) brainwashed by their respective "I Hate Societies" appear and after some very pointless arguing, declare war with the people that have caused them to get brainwashed by people they don't even know. After beating up each other without a plan, both sides, plus a very strange new side appear, retreat to start to plan combat moves.

And now, let's get on with the rest of the story! PAGE FOURTEEN!

80808080

The group of people (and ducks) brainwashed by their respective "I Hate THIS CHARACTER Societies" and InuYasha and his friends had suffered some terrible losses in the first battle. Of the original forty-six in the battle, fourteen had since died various horrible deaths, be they printed or unprinted; this does not include Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda, who were sucked into another (albeit small) portal that unexpectedly appeared below Timmy's feet, and does include Hay Lin, who died shortly after killing Blunk when she accidentally collided into a nuclear plant that suddenly appeared out of nowhere (yes, the one that caused another death…). Even though they still had a lot more than the opposing side in the first place, not to mention very confused alternative versions of the guardians and Suzy suddenly appearing from yet another portal to up the body count from fourteen to a mere eight, this made them a little uncomfortable. What if the little BLANK were plotting to use nuclear bombs or something like that?

And that was the purpose of that meeting.

Shippou laid out the outline of their plan, which was written in purple crayon. "All right, guys, this is the plan…"

He paused for a few minutes before Gnash, another member of the Dob-Pin Dog gang barked: "Talk, you BLANK pipsqueak!"

Shippou looked down. "… I don't have one…"

"WHAT?" was everyone's reaction.

"The stuff I wrote in purple crayon is really a little game of hangman!"

Gnash, well, gnashed his teeth and took out a knife. "You BLANK! Say your last words! You have ten BLANK seconds before I BLANK cut your heart out of your chest!"

"Yo, Gnash!" Eastwood yelled. "Let the little BLANK live!"

All four of his siblings looked at him with wide eyes. They were completely silent before yelling: "What the BLANK! Are you BLANK high on something, Eastwood?"

"No! What I'm trying to say, BLANK, is that all of these BLANK BLANK are going to die anyway, since we're in this BLANK radioactive place in the middle of BLANK nowhere where every single BLANK dies pretty BLANK quickly. I say we just go after them with every thing we BLANK got and give them a BLANK of a time as we kill 'em all! Besides, those BLANK are nearly extinct, anyway…"

80808080

If only Eastwood had spoke those words earlier. Otherwise, the statement would have been totally true. As he was speaking, the five survivors of a group that originally numbered nine (that is: Bubba, Tootsie, Catman, Carl and Scrappy) were being met with a four strange characters that had suddenly appeared out of thin air: the teletubbies. After being annoyed to hell by their repeated and almost always unintelligible pieces of dialogue, the group finally allowed them to join them, on the condition that they would be able to beat up or even kill their former allies, and, for the teletubbies, four servings of teletubby custard.

80808080

But little did both teams know that as those little conversations were going on, a whole other group was talking about a similar subject. However, unlike the other groups, they were not on either side; this was the neutral side.

"…And according to my calculations, if we were to give each opponent exactly one drop of this anti-anger serum, we will… DEE DEE, NO! YOU STUPID GIRL!"

It was too late. Dexter, self proclaimed boy genius,'s sister had already drank every single dose of the neon yellow goop. Licking her lips, she afterwards contorted her face in disgust, and died from an overdose almost immediately afterwards.

"NOT AGAIN!" he yelled, kicking a corner of the little shelter his group was crowded in.

"Well, that sucks…" Viewtiful Joe said. "Can we go back to the big robot plan? I have Six Machine and those little Powderpuff—"

"POWERPUFF!"

"—Powerpuff Girls have a robot thing… I think."

Dexter facepalmed and sighed. "Okay, fine… we'll do the big robot idea. But if that does not work, I believe we should use the kid that swears he can see monsters to see whether any surviving opponents of the quote-on-quote "bad" team are really monsters."

He turned to the blue haired boy and his friend, who had a piece of duct tape over her mouth and bungee cord around her wrists and ankles. The boy genius held out a blue inhaler and said, "Well, are you going to join us if I give this back to you?"

Wheezing, he nodded; the inhaler was tossed to him and he took the medicine inside the contraption.

The boy coughed. "Woah… My allergies are working up worse than they do at home… What's in the air here?"

Dexter shrugged. "Beats me. Oh, well—Now that we got a plan, let's just wait until the other groups start beating each other up."

And that was the end of that particular meeting.

80808080

A little while later, the two opposing sides got into their respective teams along the same hills the first part of the battle began. As soon as everyone was ready, Shippou and Bubba simultaneously yelled a word long battle cry:

"CHARGE!"

Apparently, something was in the air in Barbie Girl World. All BLANK broke loose and everyone, even those that had other means to do so, starting trying to kill each other via strangulation and various fist fights. An example of this technique was the case of InuYasha and Scrooge McDuck when, in the confusion, starting beating each other; InuYasha broke the old duck's beak, and during the trauma, he died; go figure.

BLANKed off about this moment of stupidity, Eastwood yelled to his brothers and sisters to take out their weapons and, as he put it, "Mutilate the living BLANK out of them!"

And with that, the Dob-Pin Dog gang did what they did best: kill… and follow orders. But especially kill, since they were a violent Doberman gang. They took out their guns, knives, and other sorts of weapon-related paraphernalia and started attacking every single person and animal they could get their paws on. One of their special accomplishments were mutilating the brain cell killers known as Teletubbies; it would have been a perfect kill if it weren't for the fact that Gnash and Lee weren't brainwashed to jump over a cliff before Po, the red one, hypnotized them to do so…

Eventually, the only ones surviving the battle (other than, of course, the members of the neutral side) were InuYasha, the Scooby-Doo gang, Ruby Doo, Eastwood, Beth, Ruff, Johnny Bravo… and Scrappy. They were just about to gang on Scrappy when they heard a voice call out:

"NO! Don't kill him just yet!"

"What the BLANK is it _now?_" Beth whined. "I wanna see some BLANK Scrappy blood _now!"_

"I, Dexter, boy genius, would like to conduct an experiment to see whether there is anything biologically wrong with Scrappy… with science! If there is none, then you stupid idiots will be left alone…"

Dexter snapped his fingers. "Joe… Bring in Zick and his little friend, um… What's her name…? Oh, yes! Elena!"

The Captain Blue fan-boy in red threw the two kids into the air and punched them towards Scrappy. Both he and Silvia then disappeared into thin air; some believe this is because they were no longer essential in the story, while others think that it was to make sure they would not be killed in what was to become…

Dexter went over to the girl, Elena and freed her. As soon as she was able to breathe, she said in relieve, "Holy sneeze, I can actually breathe again!"

She turned over to her friend and noticed he was just staring at Scrappy in a very nervous manner. "Hey, Zick—what's going on?"

He gulped. "Um, Elena… Remember how Dexter explained during a ghost cut scene how Barbie Girl World can screw up virtually everything beyond reason?"

"Yes…"

"Well, um…" Zick gulped again as he stared at Scrappy at noticed the horns on his disproportionate head, pointy tail, and other features not seen by the average person. "… I think I can see demons in here… And Scrappy's at least half-demon!"

"EEWWW!" Everyone still alive and present to witness the revelation yelled in disgust. Scooby and Shaggy even fainted in the process. More proof of just how repulsive this was to the survivors includes the fact that InuYasha, a real half-demon was pulling out his hair and he freaked out with everyone else.

"You stupid female dog!" Dexter yelled, pointing to Ruby. "How dumb do you have to be mate with a demon?"

"Well, he _did _have a fine, shiny coat and promised to make a good bitch out of me!" Scrappy's mother replied.

Before Dexter could respond, another letter fell from the sky. It landed next to the boy genius's feet, and he obviously picked it up in curiosity. He cleared his throat and read outloud:

"_This story is getting more ridiculous and impossible to save by the moment. So, to spare everyone from making another stupid mistake like starring in this, a key property in the Barbie Girl World universe will now be executed. What is this property, you ask? The answer: everyone dying by the end of chapter. I hope everyone will apologize to me for getting killed in a nuclear apocalypse. _

"_With love, no one in particular." _

It did not take long before everyone started screaming in horror and either running around in circles or in the other direction; Zick and Elena took the latter option and ran towards a particular plant…

As it turns out, that was a really_, really _bad idea because inside the displaced Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, a crisis was going on.

"Smithers!" Mister Burns, his boss, yelled, as they were both in his office. "Who is the chinless buffoon that runs safety check in Sector 7-G?"

"Why, Homer Simpson, sir."

"Well, then—"Burns was interrupted by the sounds of two sets of footsteps coming in. Suspicious, he said: "What are _you _two doing here?"

"Um…" Both children replied.

"Well, we needed to spend the last minute or so of our lives doing _something…_" Zick yelled.

"Why, yes—we all need to kill time doing something before we die near the end of the most BLANKed-up installment of Barbie Girl World. Worst… installment… ever!" The Comic Book Guy commented.

"How the BLANK did _you _get here?" Mister Burns yelled. "And why is everyone coming here in the first pl-"

"You asked for me, Mister Burns?" Homer asked as he came in.

This infuriated Burns. As the final countdown to total core meltdown occurred, he went over to his desk and pressed the button to release his pack of hounds. Homer, the Comic Book Guy, Elena and Zick ran out the room, shrieking as the final five seconds in the countdown passed.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

BOOM! The nuclear plant exploded and everyone in Barbie Girl World was put out of their misery. Quite inaccurate, I know, but in Barbie Girl World, it is as accurate as it gets.

And so, the final winner of the war: Feh, I didn't keep track. Just consider it a scratch, s'il vous plait.

With this conclusion, everyone was sucked into a specific portal back into their own worlds. In the Scooby-Doo and Dob-Pin Dog gangs's case, they were sucked back into Coolsville. To be exact, right next to the antique store Shaggy crashed into. Some members of the I Hate Scrappy Doo society saw this happen, grabbed everyone but Scrappy into their truck, and, before they left, resurrected Scrappy via the magic spell in the back of that infamous little book…

End of Chapter Eighty

And that was the rest of the story. This is Paul Harvey… Good day!

QUEST STARRING:

**InuYasha- **InuYasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Sango and Kirara

**Scooby-Doo- **Mystery Inc., Scooby Dumb, Scooby Dee, Ruby Doo, Yabba Doo, Vincent van Ghoul, Flim Flam and Scrappy (101WTKS characters: Dob-Pin Dog gang and the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society)

**W.I.T.C.H.- (Cartoon version) **Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Blunk, (**Comic version **(the one I much, much prefer, actually) Same minus Blunk

**Danny Phantom- **Danny, Vlad, Sam, Tucker, and Danni

**Johnny Bravo- **Johnny, Suzy (original version), Bunnie, Suzie (Carl and Pop era seasons) and Carl

**Rugrats- **Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, Angelica and Dil

**Ducktales- **Scrooge McDuck, the nephews, Webby, Launchpad, Bubba and Tootsie

**The Fairly Oddparents- **Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, and Catman

**Dexter's Laboratory- **Dexter and Dee Dee

**Monster Allergy- **Ezekiel Zick and Elena Potato

**Viewtiful Joe- **Joe and Silvia

**Teletubbies- **Uh… the Teletubbies?

**Powerpuff Girls- **Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup

**Simpsons- **Homer, Mister Burns, Comic Book Guy and Waylon Smithers

**Sonic the Hedgehog- **Sonic, and Miles "Tails" Prower

The Honest to God _Real_ End of Chapter Eighty

A/N: AND THIS IS WHY I DON'T WRITE CROSSOVERS VERY OFTEN! LOL

Once again, I apologize for the long wait and hope that y'all can redeem me. This chapter _was _the longest single chapter I've ever written after all. It's not everyday that I write a 6,500 plus word entry, now is it?

Veteran readers know what's coming up! And as a special treat, it has been uploaded the same day as this chapter. Keep reading!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson

(PS- I had a _lot _of stuff I wanted to include, but they never made it into the final cut for many reasons. Should I mention a couple later on?)


	81. Lethal Injection

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: Uh... no. You CANNOT sue anyone for having fun unless it's potentially dangerous, right? I am _not _trying to commit copyright infringement, dammit!

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Enjoy!

**Method Eighty-One: Lethal Injection**

81818181

Scrappy sleepily woke up twenty minutes after the group of five formerly known in this quote on quote "story" as the Scooby Doo gang and his other relatives were taken away to the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society's headquarters. The purpose of this form of kidnapping, as he would not discover this time (again) was to re-brainwash them for the ninth or so time; the process composed of the victims watching one hour marathons of the Children Cartoon Axis of Evil (they were Teletubbies, Boobah, and Go, Diego, Go!) and hearing subliminal anti-Scrappy messages being transmitted to them at the same time.

Moving on, once he finished yawning, he looked up and noticed an antique store was being reconstructed. There was a pile of banged up items and rubble against the side of a truck from the local construction company. Some of the workers working were completely inept and started throwing bricks at one another to make it seem like they knew what the heck they were doing.

Cooking up a way he could combine bricks with his copyrighted trademark puppy power, the little puppy asked the workers if he could help. They accepted the offer, and one of them gave him a brick; they ran into the truck as soon as Scrappy struggled to hold it above his head.

The last thing the Great Dane puppy could recall for the next hour or so was seeing his paws suddenly slip. As a result, he fell backwards to the paved ground without hearing a thud and everything went black. And then, silence.

81818181

Next thing he knew, he was tied to a chair in an all too familiar setting. While the furnishings made it resemble a private residence, anyone who has ever read a fully multiple of nine chapter (those who have not obviously includes Scrappy) knows that the "private home" was in reality the headquarters of the group hellbent on killing him at least once a day everyday: the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society!

In the corner across the room from his front side, he saw two teenagers reading a book together. Scrappy assumed they were lovers and was afraid that they would make out any moment.

But they were not lovers. And the book they were not reading was about how to kill him. They had already decided to choose a death penalty, but were not sure over which method.

Would breaking in the society's new replica of Old Sparky, an electric chair, be okay? Nope—they knew Scrappy had already been electrocuted to death courtesy of some old records that the society took everytime Scrappy was killed.

What about the hang and noose? The girl informed her friend that they did not have a long enough rope in the first place.

Beheading, fire squad and the gas chamber were all determined either too quick or too, well… you get the idea, no?

After the process of elimination, they decided the most common modern method in United States' prisons: lethal injection.

And with the method finally decided upon, they ran out of the room to obtain syringes, latex gloves, rubbing alcohol, and the three drugs that are used in lethal injection: sodium thiopental, pancuronium bromide and potassium chloride. It was not that easy to find the drugs, though: they were just about to use lidocaine before they called the I Hate Danni with an "I" society and found out that the particular group they had brainwashed had used that method recently.

Upon accomplishing this task, the boy rubbed alcohol onto the future injection site while the girl first filled the syringe with sodium thiopental; this caused Scrappy to render unconciousness. Then, the next syringe, which contained pancuronium bromide, was injected; the puppy started experiencing muscle paralysis. Finally, one hundred milliequivalents of potassium chloride was injected, and the puppy died from cardiac arrest; this concluded his eighty-first or so experience with death.

The teens did not bother resurrecting him with the spell in the back of their book. That is, they did not until the newly renamed Mystery Inc. and the others had been brought home. After all, they drove the truck containing Scrappy and everyone else to the residence of Shaggy Rogers.

End of Chapter Eighty-One

A/N: I had decided to do this method back when this story was still in its early stages, but in the end, I eventually forgot about it. It was from watching too many episodes of Forensic Files and the such that finally finalized this chapter going online.

Until next time, my pretties!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	82. Sumo Wrestlers

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: Do I _have _to this?

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to all reviewers)

And thanks for making me feel very honored, especially since this fic is not only past 200 reviews, but has also hit 35,000 hits at the time of this chapter and is the third longest in the section (I think).

Here's the latest chapter; it was requested by my friend Shadedemon before I had all of the last twenty-two (okay, now it's nineteen) finalized. It was originally supposed to take place in a regular arena, but after reading an article in a particular reference and humor book (I'll give y'all a hint: the title starts with "Uncle John") about how it was also a bar sport, I decided to use it as such.

Enjoy!

**Method Eighty-Two: Sumo Wrestlers**

82828282

Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were bored one day. And when we mean bored, people, we mean bored as in bored out of their minds and painting drying on a wall and cleaning out their bathrooms is more entertaining than what they were doing at the moment bored. So, to battle against the feeling of boredom, they decided to revisit their inner child.

And what better way to reconnect with your inner child than play video games on a classic, but defunct video game system? A few moments of exploring the dirtiest closet in the history of humanity, which housed, among other things, un-hanged clothes, empty instant noodle containers, and cockroaches, Shaggy found his old Super Nintendo. With the game console in hand and a random game cartridge, the two left the closet, grabbed a load of Hostess snacks and a couple of six-packs (of Dr. Pepper, mind you), and connected the Super Nintendo into the TV A/V jacks.

The game in question turned out to be Street Fighter Two. Upon loading the game, Shaggy chose Ryu, and the very first character he was randomly sent to fight against was a particular sumo wrestler named E. Honda. As the first round began, a light bulb went off in the player's head. He paused the game and looked at his canine friend; he appeared to have the same idea. The game was turned off, and another plot against Scrappy Dappy Doo's life was being planned…

The original plan was simple. They, along with Scrappy, would take a plane to Japan. Then, the trio would go straight to an arena, and see a sumo match. As the wrestlers were doing their job, Scrappy would be pushed into the battle arena and hopefully get squished under the weight of one or both of the wrestlers. It was a good plan to them, except… It was too expensive. And they did not even have passports in the first place; it would take forever for them to get them, not too mention they had been banned from the airport for smoking confiscated drugs and Cuban cigars when they worked there.

To make up, they thought over the plan again. Then, it occurred to them of the nearest place from home to find sumo wrestlers: one of the local bars. Of course, the local college also regularly held a similar event every weekend at a fraternity house, but the duo was completely unaware of this, so it was off to the bar they go. With this plot finalized, they snatched a sleeping Scrappy from the couch and, with the killing methods book in tow, went all the way to the nearest bar from their residence.

As it turns out, Shaggy was actually under twenty-one. Therefore, he could not legally enter the bar, and neither could the two dogs, as animals are not usually allowed into bars either. So, to get through this problem, they sneaked in through the back door and luckily were not caught by anyone.

It was not long before Shaggy and Scooby had realized just how conveniently they had arrived in the bar. A "sumo" match was just about to begin. Two semi-drunk guys were wearing padded fat suits and helmets that were supposed to resemble a real sumo's traditional topknot. A referee announced them to fight, and off the guys went, beating the living crap out of each by kicking each other and the such; by coincidence, it turns out that this is actually banned in real sumo wrestling.

Not that that particular tidbit of information got the duelists disqualified. Shaggy and Scooby seized their chance when the time got right, and the recently awoken Scrappy was thrown into the air and landed between the two quote-on-quote "wrestlers." One of them tripped on Scrappy's short tail, and he fell on top of the puppy. The other wrestler, who was just about legally drunk, just collapsed from exhaustion and landed on top of his opponent.

The combined weight of those two wrestlers, however, was not enough to the puppy's soul escape from his little body. However, when it seemed like Scrappy had cheated death, a retired sumo wrestler who had just left the restroom slipped onto some beer that had fallen on a puddle near the artificial battle arena; he landed on two of the faux wrestlers, and his weight caused their bodies to crush Scrappy to death.

Upon everyone's realization that a puppy had just been killed, an animal rights activist that was in the bar sparked a riot by throwing a bottle at a random witness. As the riot became more violent and the police were on their way, Shaggy pushed the wrestlers aside and got Scrappy out and resurrected him via a particular spell in the back of a particular book. Then, with handfuls of pretzels accompanying them, the three, including an unconscious Scrappy, ran the heck out as the first patrol cars pulled into the parking lot. That way, the two could avoid possible jail time and be able to kill a certain Great Dane puppy once again in the near future.

End of Chapter Eighty-Two

A/N: The eighty-third chapter should come as soon as possible. Until then, thanks for reading, and have a great day!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson

(PS **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**- I've said this before, but… yeah. I've already mapped out the last several killing methods. To tell you the truth, they have been finalized since September; I'm making only one exception (chapter 83), and that's because it's the perfect time to write it. I tried my best to put as many requested methods in as possible, but there were only so many slots open; any methods not used in 101WTKS will be reserved as chapters in a possible (and I mean _possible_, since I'm still not very sure if it will ever exist) sequel. I am very sorry for the inconvenience.)


	83. Tainted Pet Food

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby-Doo. If I owned Scooby-Doo, Scrappy Doo wouldn't even have been conceived…

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to all reviewers)

Dean- As I was doing the planning, I decided to try to improvise as many methods as possible. For example, someone requested Scrappy would killed by a nuclear bomb; that isn't an actual chapter, but it is sorta used in chapter 80 as a meltdown in a nuclear power plant. Also, I had Scrappy killed by fireworks (which is kinda a rocket… (headdesks)) during one of the Fourth of July specials… Other methods that have been requested but cannot be given an actual chapter were either altered a slight bit to play a role in a chapter, and if I couldn't give them that, most became filed as methods for a possible sequel. So, I will try to get your methods (such as the cat fight, which will be used in method 85) in if I can. I'm also definitely having the Halloween ones in (and they're coming soon number wise…) Thank you for your patience and cooperation (throws toast).

And Jessica- Yup, I lurve my Bathroom Readers. I've only started my collection recently, but I read them in the car, in restaurants (don't worry- they're not really in plain view), etc. because the info in them is interesting. Besides, I'm a huge fan of trivia and such; it wasn't until Uncle John did I know about the history of Clue!

Well, here's the latest chapter; it concerns currently something striking pets all across America: tainted pet food.

Enjoy!

**Method Eighty-Three: Tainted Pet Food**

83838383

Shaggy was worried. He had recently heard of a national pet food recall that had involved so many brand names, be it obscure or big-name, it seemed the entire pet food industry had been affected. Forget the fact Scooby normally ate people food anyway—they had some pet food in stock in the case they were completely out of food and Scooby Snacks and they were either too broke or lazy to get off their butts and go to the supermarket to buy some groceries. The last thing he wanted was his best friend suffering from kidney failure...

…But that did not mean he wanted _every _dog in the house to be spared. Just as he was about to toss the cans he had recently bought (and just happened to be in the recalled batch), he realized something. _He _knew about the recall, a particular puppy _did not_. Knowing that he had just found the latest method to kill Scrappy, he found Scooby watching television and eating chicken flavored Scooby Snacks and told him of his scheme.

His fellow brainwashed friend, of course, approved of the plot on the spot. The only problem of course, was having to make sure Scrappy would not be able to eat anything _but _the pet food.

That was no problem for the gluttons. To make sure Scrappy would have no choice but to eat (even for them) crappy canned pet meat, they cleared the cabinets, pantry, refrigerator and freezer out step by step. Even expired food was eaten in the assumption Scrappy would rather eat it than eat pet food. Whenever, they were incredibly full and even they could not be able to keep eating, they would force vomit, pray they wouldn't become bulimic, and resumed. When they were finally done two and a half hours later, all that was left to eat in the house was canned pet food. Scooby and Shaggy admired their accomplishments until the food they ate first had suddenly become fully digested; there was a brief fight between over them over who got to use the bathroom first.

After a much deserved bathroom and television break, it was time for lunch. They found an old blue bowl that had Scrappy's name written in permanent marker on it in the pantry and filled it with some of the recalled meat. Upon being called over for lunch, Scrappy ran into the kitchen, hungry and filled with glee.

Their assumption was right: when Scrappy saw his lunch, he refused to eat it. He ran off and searched every food source for anything other than store brand pet food. Scrappy was so desperate that when he found some mold growing in the fridge, he tried to lick the fuzzy green and white stuff off with his tongue. Sadly for him, his head was too big for him to be able to reach far enough to be able to even sort of eat it.

Of course, that was exactly what the duo wanted. After tying down the little puppy into a chair with a cord, they put on their best substitutes for radiation suits and scooped up some of the mess with a spoon. When Scrappy refused to open his mouth, his uncle gave him a dog equivalent of the Heimlich maneuver, causing him to open wide; Shaggy did the honors of shooting it in before he could close his jaws on him; this was repeated until he had eaten from every single one of the fourteen cans in the pantry.

It was not long before the friends realized the flaw in their method. Scrappy did not die quick enough. So, they decided to consult the somewhat infamous killing methods book. After all, if it had a resurrection spell, surely it would have an effect fastening spell.

Sure enough, it did. To be more exact, it was in the second to last page of the volume. Without hesitating, they recited the words, and Scrappy quickly became experiencing the symptoms of kidney failure: he did not feel like eating anymore, he was lethargic, and he soon became to vomit half-digested food back up from his esophagus. Not long afterwards, Scrappy experienced the final symptom of a deadly case of kidney failure, which is, of course, the oh-so obvious condition known as death.

Shortly after Scrappy died, the two buddies cleaned up Scrappy's puddle of vomit and went to the supermarket to get at least a day's worth of groceries, which in their case is at least what the average family of five eats in a week. Soon after unloading everything in their rightful place and eating lunch themselves, Scrappy was resurrected in hopes of being able to kill him in another random way another random day.

End of Chapter Eighty-Three

A/N: Method eighty-four will come as soon as possible. I know one thing for sure though—if I get more free time this week (or weekend), I'll try to get more than one method taken care of. The second anniversary of this fic is in about three weeks and I want to see if I can finish it by May 26. It would be very interesting to see Published: May 26, 2005; Updated: May 26, 2007 on that little info thing for this story…

See y'all soon, and have a good day!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson

(PS- I was actually kinda hesitant in writing this when I first began; the word count for this story before this chapter was 47,474 words. It's such a perfect number pattern it's not f unny.)


	84. The Ultimate Clash between Two Dog Gangs

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious I don't own Scooby-Doo…

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to reviewers)

Jessica- I can't exactly remember the title for some reason; I read that one in the bookstore. I remember it had a green cover and was somewhere in the early teens, though…

Okay, y'all, this chapter was originally requested to me by Dark Fox Taliz (throws toast). I'm sorry I didn't give you an e-mail response, (I gave you a PM response) but I guess by now you know I'm going to use it.

Enjoy!

**Method Eighty-Four: The Ultimate Clash between Two Dog Gangs**

84848484

_Not so long ago, in a mind located far, far, away…_

_**DOG WARS**_

"_**The Ultimate Clash between Two Dog Gangs"**_

_The human members of Mystery Inc are out and about celebrating the repair of their trademark painted van, which had been destroyed from a series of events that had occurred in previous chapters. Scooby-Doo and most of his live-in family members are taking the opportunity by trying to create a cookout with food they had found in the freezer._

_Meanwhile, another dog gang has something on its mind: it is time for revenge. Little did either gang, however, know that fate would screw them in the, well, screwiest way possible … _

The Dob-Pin Dog gang woke up in a neighborhood. All five members had apparently been knocked out for the last couple days as it turned out. Whether it was because of a drug overdose or the most violent street fight this side of wherever, they had no idea how the heck they got there. But still, it should be noted that they returned to Reality Land in a neighborhood, and not just in any neighborhood either…

The quintet suddenly heard their stomachs growl. Obviously, this meant they were hungry. To be more exact in detail, they were starving. To slay this, they decided it was time to find the nearest cookout and steal its meaty and bean treasure.

And they found it at a site they had visited a couple of times in the past. The _human _owner of the house was gone at the moment, but the _canine _owners were home and appeared to be cooking themselves some steak and ribs. Tender, juicy, mouthwatering steak and ribs…

Scooby-Doo, Scooby Dumb, Yabba Doo, Ruby Doo and Scooby Dee did not know what hit them. The notorious gang of Dobermans crashed their party. However, the joke was on the Dob-Pin Dog gang when they realized something…

…They did not have their weapons with them, or any to begin with! Eastwood did not have ol' Ka-Powy, Ruff was without his handy dandy Swiss pocket knife, Lea lacked her mace, Gnash was missing his Asian martial arts equipment (which included nun chucks and Chinese stars) and Beth noticed her sword (complete with a scabbard that had a picture of a headless Jar Jar Binks on it) was absent. It seemed all they had with them that could even lay a scratch on the Doos were their paws.

And that's what the decided to use. They lunged at the other quintet and tried to beat up or choke them to death. Each Doo, however, fought back, thinking that the other gang's motive was to be able to kill Scrappy, not to steal some barbeque of a grill and get away with it.

The struggle continued across the yard as assorted groups hit the grill (therefore resulting in the fought-over food and not fought-over hot coals falling all over Yabba Doo and Ruff and Scooby Dee and Beth), banging up and destroying the tool shed, and throwing one another against the glass door that allowed one to enter the inside of Norville "Shaggy" Rogers's home. The glass broke upon impact, and bloody trails followed the battling Dobermans and Great Danes. They kept fighting until all ten of them smelled something… meaty. However, the smell was not meaty in the sense that it was really edible, like a sausage link. Instead, the meat was alive, and to be more exact, a Great Dane puppy…

As they looked at Scrappy, the ten _Canis lupus familarius _had a revelation. Both had a common goal: to kill that damn monstrosity in dog's clothing. The ten also had been brainwashed to murder the living daylights out of him whenever possible. So, in that quick moment that had become a conversation starter in I Hate Societies everywhere, the Dob-Pin Dog gang did something that was very out of character for them: they decided to unite with the dogs they had been fighting with to have exclusive killing rights (and did _not _have intentions to kill them all afterwards). And strangely enough, the other five dogs accepted the wordless offer of friendship; it was all done via body language and unintelligible grunts in front of a confused Scrappy.

They did not have really have a plan. So, to improvise, they began to quote on quote "fight" again, this time throwing objects at each other as well. Scrappy had just managed to avoid a lamp and a picture of Shaggy and one of his ex-girlfriends when the five pairs of "battling" dogs slipped on assorted objects and fell on top of him. However, it was not until the still fighting dogs "accidentally" tore the puppy apart that he managed to give up the ghost.

Feeling satisfied about their job, the dogs exchanged gimme fives and celebrated by retrieving what was left of the ruined dinner. They feasted like kings like they would with two sausages and half a steak, and when they heard Shaggy pulling into the driveway, the Dobermans assured their friendship would stay for the moment and fled the scene. As for Scooby-Doo and his family members, they had the job of resurrecting Scrappy, a task they were satisfied in doing on the condition they would be able to kill him another way, another day…

End of Method Eighty-Four

A/N: And the Dob-Pin Dog gang and Scooby-Doo and co. have united to kill Scrappy! Now whether it's going to stay that way or not is something only time will tell…

Method eighty-five is coming right at y'all in a moment; it'll be similar to a dog fight with a twist: the opponents aren't necessarily dogs! Originally requested by longtime (and I really mean longtime) reviewer Dean, method eighty-five is going to be a fight between cats! Next chapter: "Cat Fight!"

Keep reading!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	85. Cat Fight

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: I will never, ever, own the rights to Scooby-Doo or Tom and Jerry. But you already know that…

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Woah, you know you really had a long day yesterday when you almost type your old pen name instead of your current one… (headdesks)

This one was originally requested by Dean. Thank him for the idea to guest star Tom and Jerry characters as well. (Dang, it's been a while since I've seen that show…) (Throws toast)

Enjoy!

**Method Eighty-Five: Cat Fight**

85858585

Aside from their sticking their noses into other peoples's business and "solving mysteries," Mystery Inc had another job—pet sitting. For three hours an hour, they pet sat this bluish gray and white cat named Thomas, or Tom for short. He was larger than a normal cat and seemed to always be yelping in pain whenever he was chasing over a mouse that the owner affectionately named Jerry.

While the gang was watching television instead of watching Tom to make sure he did not kill himself in a really stupid way, another cat slipped into the house through an open window. This cat was black with white paws, and went by the name of Butch.

As the teens and Scooby-Doo were oblivious of what was about to come courtesy of a box showing flashing lights and images, Tom noticed that not only was Jerry out and about, but also that Butch was tippy-toeing towards him. Obviously, he did not like this, and without thinking about it intervened.

It wasn't long before the fight escalated into extreme violence. Unlike their previous encounters, however, this one became so violent that when Tom threw a vase at Butch, pieces of ceramic stuck in his chest, and when _Butch_ hit _Tom _with a baseball bat and all of the bones in his left front arm broke and stayed that way.

The cats stopped fighting long enough to see a particular little brown puppy sneaking up on a little brown mouse. And with that, both pounced at Scrappy. However, they did not exact unite to kill them as they did not agree to anything, verbally or otherwise. But, using their claws, and, when they could, their paws, they choked and slashed at the puppy. The bruised, bloody puppy wound up in a pool of his own blood a few minutes later.

Scrappy was resurrected via the spell in the back of a particular infamous book by Mystery Inc when their program was over. To be exact, the moment occurred forty-five minutes later. As for Tom and Butch's fate, that's a completely different and unimportant story…

End of Chapter Eighty-Five

A/N: Yeah, I know, it's a pretty short chapter…

Next chapter will come soon, hopefully tomorrow at the earliest; I'm going to have to see… (School's ending in about two weeks, and I'm up to my neck in school work) Until then, though, have a good day!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	86. Freak Ferris Wheel Accident

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy **

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: 101 Ways to Kill Scrappy © by LM Simpson (Kady the Red Panda). Actual Scooby-Doo property © Hanna-Barbara. Is that good enough for y'all?

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to Dean and Jessica)

Jessica- Thanks very much for the title! (Throws toast)

Dean- Yes, I'll try to get Dog Wonder and the Blue Falcon in a future chapter. The Halloween chapters are coming up starting next chapter, so chances are they'll guest star in one of those.

Wow… We're only sixteen chapters away from one hundred and one… Think I can make it to that chapter by May 26 (this fanfic's birthday)? Wish me luck; I'll try to make the last sixteen chapters are entertaining as possible!

Here's the latest chapter!

Enjoy!

**Method Eighty-Six: Freak Ferris Wheel Accident**

86868686

Mystery Inc and Scrappy were extremely happy. It was the one event of the year that many of the residents of Coolsville (especially those with kids) were at least half-waiting for: the fall fair! For Scrappy, it was a chance to get on all the rides, watch a concert where the singer's voice was not touched by machines, and eat all the cotton candy, popcorn, caramel corn, funnel cakes, and candy apples he could want. For Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby, it was that, plus a more sinister reason…

…But first they had to decide just _what _it would be. He could be choked to death with the largest candy apple they possibly find. He could be used for target practice with little kids in the batting cage. He could be torn apart by giant pigs, or he could be annihilated via a ri—hmm...

Now that they had finally determined that Scrappy would be killed from a supposed fair attraction accident, they had to look over which one to use. After contemplating over using the merry-go-round, the ring-o-fire, the small, rickety roller coasters, the giant swing, and the ferris wheel, they finally decided upon using the absolute latter method.

Later on, as Scrappy was getting near the front of the line to the ride, however, Velma realized something—just how the _heck _would they be able to cause a ferris wheel accident? After a quick meeting with her fellow brainwashed friends, the following procedure was finalized: at least one of the members (most likely Fred, Daphne and Velma for assorted reasons) would have to stay put and find a spell near the back of the killing methods book that would cause a freak accident. As a result, the puppy would be slain for the day.

Although the choice meant they were sacrificing themselves for the sake of killing a puppy for the eighty-sixth or so time, Shaggy and Scooby got in with Scrappy when the time had come, and the ride began. The remaining members of Mystery Inc, meanwhile, managed to find a spell that would cause an accident on the ride. Sure enough, almost immediately after they conducted the spell, the rivets and such became disconnected, and the ferris wheel broke apart. A crowd of people looking above screamed as it came towards them. Luckily for them, _they _all got away in time with their lives. As for Scrappy, he died upon impact; he had slid out from his seat, but his head was so big it was able to keep him from falling off; however, what saved him earlier killed out him when the wheel hit the ground so hard his skull broke against the metal bar.

However, it later turned out that everyone else on the ferris wheel died. As a result, everyone that thought it was the conductor's fault started a riot that sent the entire fairgrounds ablaze. So, after grabbing Scrappy, Shaggy and Scooby's bodies out of the wreckage, they used the book to resurrect the other dead and ran the heck out of the fairgrounds before the ambulances and riot police arrived.

End of Chapter Eighty-Six

A/N: Coming as soon as possible: the first part of the much belated Trilogy of B-Movie Horrors (well… the title really just applies to method eighty-seven, but the others are Halloween related, trust me!). I know y'all have been waiting for this! Until then, have a good day!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	87. Freak Costume Fire

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: Oh, come on… Admit it- ya know it already! I will never own the copyrighted characters featured in this installment and series…

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to reviewers)

Wizard-Theif: I intentionally did not describe what happened to Tom, mostly because it did not really matter whether he died or not. As far as I can tell you, Tom survived.

Okay, I am very sorry I could not update this sooner; I was really busy. There were days I came from school and spent all but twenty minutes of when I was awake doing homework. I also had a Girl Scout thing, thank you very much (GASP! I have a life! (headdesks))…

Well, here's the first part of the Trilogy of B-Movie Horrors; like method eighty-nine, it will be based on a real horror that could harm millions of children every Halloween…

Enjoy!

**Method Eighty-Seven: Freak Costume Fire**

87878787

_There is nothing wrong with your computer. Do not attempt to go to another page. We are controlling your browser. If we wish to make your video load slower, we will. If we wish to have your e-mails have viruses attached to them, you can bet we will do that as well. We will control the vertical scroll bar. We will control the horizontal scroll bar. We can make the text hurt your eyes, or make your pictures and videos run and look smoothly. For the next several hundred words or so, sit down and relax and we will control what you get to view. You are about to participate in what is supposedly going to be a great adventure. You are about to experience the awe, mystery, and "WTF-ness" which one sees in... __101 Ways to Kill Scrappy's __Trilogy of B-Movie Horrors._

87878787

It was finally Halloween in Coolsville. A vast percentage of the town's whiny, unappreciative kids dressed in superhero and princess costumes, prepared to TP houses with no candy (among other Halloween pranks), and how to con gullible neighbors into giving them more candy.

For a particular group of people, however, it would be the perfect time to kill a certain Great Dane puppy…

Mystery Inc. was at Shaggy's house, they themselves preparing for the events only October 31 encouraged. Fred was Herman Munster; Daphne was Betty Suarez, the protagonist of one of her favorite shows, Ugly Betty; and Velma was Bill Nye, the science guy. Shaggy and several of the Doos were members of the Fantastic Four; Shaggy was Mister Fantastic, Scooby Doo was the Thing, Ruby was the Invisible Woman, and Scrappy was the Human (or in his case, Puppy)Torch.

The fact that Scrappy was the Human Torch was for two reasons. Reason number one was that Scrappy had demanded to be his favorite character in that particular comic book (and let's-face-it-it-was-inevitable movie franchise spin-off) or else he would throw a temper tantrum in the Halloween costume section of Wal-Mart. The other was that the costume provided the _perfect _way to kill Scrappy…

87878787

After a while, the entire gang had went through half the neighborhood and their bags were full. So, they decided to stop back at Shaggy's home to drop off their sugary booty and take a very quick five minute rest and bathroom break. When they dumped out their candy, everyone saw what everyone else got; while most of the group had candy and the occasion raisin box, it should be noted that for some reason Scooby Dumb seemed to have only gotten rocks…

Part of the brainwashed group's plan was to have Shaggy go out, apparently to check the mail (even though it was seven o'clock and he had already got the overdue bill notices and obscure and not-so-obscure magazine offers out of the mailbox hours earlier). Then, as the rest of the troop would leave, he would "accidentally" pour gasoline onto Scrappy to set up the rest of their method. Obviously, since if it did not work, this chapter would have not been written, it, um, worked, and Scrappy had to wind up walking around the block covered in gasoline because the front door was already locked.

The next house they went over to trick-or-treat at had a driveway lined with numerous jack-o-lanterns. Although they did not plan to use this driveway as Scrappy's death scene, they took what they perceived to be the perfect opportunity to get it done and over with and did so. Shaggy and Scooby pretended that one of the carved pumpkins, one of the larger ones, was possessed and trying to kill them and Scrappy ran over to them to give the pumpkin a dose of "puppy power." Instead, he wound up becoming a _real_ human, er, puppy torch when Shaggy opened the top and Scooby pushed him into the jack-o-lantern; Scrappy's fate is quite obvious.

The home owner had just got back outside when he saw the horrible mess the method had caused. He ran back into the house to call the cops, and the gang ran the heck out of there upon having a resurrected Scrappy arise from the ashes, er, smashed pumpkin.

End of Chapter Eighty-Seven

A/N: Next chapter's coming up! Keep reading!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	88. Zombies

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious by now…

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Here's the second installment of the Trilogy of B-Movie Horrors; it's pretty much the only one that really has to do with the trilogy title!

Enjoy!

**Method Eighty-Eight: Zombies**

88888888

_There is nothing wrong with your computer. Do not attempt to go to another page. We are controlling your browser. If we wish to make your video load slower, we will. If we wish to have your e-mails have viruses attached to them, you can bet we will do that as well. We will control the vertical scroll bar. We will control the horizontal scroll bar. We can make the text hurt your eyes, or make your pictures and videos run and look smoothly. For the next several hundred words or so, sit down and relax and we will control what you get to view. You are about to participate in what is supposedly going to be a great adventure. You are about to experience the awe, mystery, and "WTF-ness" which one sees in... __101 Ways to Kill Scrappy's __Trilogy of B-Movie Horrors._

8888

The group of dogs and humans had finished collecting candy (and in Scooby Dumb's case, rocks) in their neighborhood and were on their way to another one to collect even more. However, along the way was a cemetery…

As they were continuing their trek towards the housing grouping unit, a large falcon appeared in the sky above them. Suddenly, it swooped down and grabbed Scrappy. Scrappy screamed for help, and Mystery Inc. and company followed in hot pursuit, but mostly because they just wanted to resurrect Scrappy after the falcon terminated the dog.

They got their chance when Scrappy fell to _Terra firma_ after the bird dropped him to the ground. Apparently the dog's head was so large it made him too heavy for even the bird of prey… So, Velma whipped out the killing methods book from her lab coat and turned to the back of the book to retrieve the coming-back-to-life incantation.

As it turned out, however, Scrappy was moving earlier than he usually did. Only then did the gang realize one of their flaws. Also, they forgot to remove Scrappy's "corpse" from the cemetery, which turned out to be a really, _really_ dumb idea, as the long dead and recently buried citizens of Coolsville emerged from their graves.

Forget the fact that the flesh hungry zombies were slow beyond reason. After all, if a turtle and one of the zombies were in a one hundred meter dash, the turtle would most likely kick the reanimated body's butt by ten minutes or so. But alas, Scrappy was in a huge world of pain after being dropped twenty feet by a falcon, so it was not long before the zombies wound up fighting over his legs and ribs.

Not wanting any zombie movie to become a real event in their town, Velma urgently looked for a way to reverse the spell. She eventually accidentally found them when she brushed her hand through an entire page in Braille in the first page of the book. But, by the time she succeeded, Shaggy, Scooby Doo, Scooby Dumb, and Yabba Doo were becoming part of the King Zombie Buffet. A random zombie dressed in a Union soldier uniform was gnawing on Scooby Doo's left ear spat it and out, went back to his grave, and died after the spell was recited.

Then, before moving on, the survivors took the dead allies and villain out of the cemetery and repeated the spell; it would not be the last time that particular procedure would be performed that night…

End of Method Eighty-Eight

A/N: Okay, that was pretty short… Sorry about that…

Anyway, coming right up on a computer and internet near you: the third and final part of the Trilogy of B-Movie Horrors. Guest starring: the Blue Falcon and Dynomutt as themselves! Don't miss it!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	89. Poisoned and Razor Blade Apples

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: (Insert your own disclaimer here)

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Here's the final part of the Trilogy of B-Movie Horrors! The idea of having the Blue Falcon and Dynomutt appearing at one part in the series was requested by Dean (throws toast to Dean).

(BTW- Since Scrappy was already killed in a similar way in one of the Fourth of July installments to the one you suggested, I kinda had to tweak the way he was killed with Dynomutt and the Blue Falcon. Is that alright with you? Thanks for understanding!)

Enjoy!

**Method Eighty-Nine: Poisoned and Razor Blade Apples**

89898989

_There is nothing wrong with your computer. Do not attempt to go to another page. We are controlling your browser. If we wish to make your video load slower, we will. If we wish to have your e-mails have viruses attached to them, you can bet we will do that as well. We will control the vertical scroll bar. We will control the horizontal scroll bar. We can make the text hurt your eyes, or make your pictures and videos run and look smoothly. For the next several hundred words or so, sit down and relax and we will control what you get to view. You are about to participate in what is supposedly going to be a great adventure. You are about to experience the awe, mystery, and "WTF-ness" which one sees in... __101 Ways to Kill Scrappy's __Trilogy of B-Movie Horrors._

89898989

The traveling group of trick-o-treaters had gotten too tired to move onwards on foot after the zombie attack. So, they decided to go back to their base of operations and drive to the neighborhood in the Mystery Machine.

As they were roving through the streets, however, Fred appeared to take a wrong turn, as they soon realized they did not exactly recognize the buildings. After stopping at a gas station, they discovered they were in a not so small town called Big City. Ignoring the lack of creativity in the city's name, they decided the place would be a great way to get a ton of candy, as virtually no one would recognize them.

But they were wrong. Someone _did _recognize them. To be more exact, it was Radley Crowe and his robot pet Dynomutt, also known as the Blue Falcon and Dog Wonder.

Contrary to popular belief, it would not have been hard for the pair to recognize Mystery Inc. and company. First of all, there was the Falconcar, which could fly. Also, they had met the gang before in some their crime-fighting adventures. And finally, who could miss a painted van _that _brightly colored?

The two had just finished with another evildoer and had plenty of time on their hands, so they decided to stop and meet up with their old acquaintances. But as they started to pull over, Dynomutt made the mistake of extending his neck so he could his friends, he would up seeing a particular puppy… Dynomutt alerted this to his master, and since they had heard of Scrappy's evil reputation, decided it was time to get rid of him; the Blue Falcon also realized it would not take much to bring the puppy down, so they went over to the local Publix to grab some produce…

89898989

The gang had just left their fourteenth house when they saw a somewhat familiar looking car parked right next to theirs. Upon further inspection, they saw that inside the vehicle were their old pals, Dynomutt and the Blue Falcon! The five members of Mystery Inc. wanted to have a long talk with the duo about what had happened to them since their last adventure together, but the Blue Falcon informed him Dynomutt and he would have to go on their merry way shortly after the encounter, and handed all of them (except for Scooby Dumb and Scrappy) Tootsie Roll Pops in assorted flavors; for Scooby Dumb, he gave him a rock, and for Scrappy… an apple. He instructed them that only Scrappy should eat the apple, and the crime fighting team left for the rest of the scene and chapter.

Getting an idea of why the Blue Falcon told them to do so, they forced Scrappy to eat the apple he did not want to eat. Upon taking his first bite, Scrappy screamed in pain; he placed his free paw into his mouth and pulled something out: a razor blade. His mouth was bleeding as he was further forced into taking bites numbers two, three, four… until he finished the apple, core and all. The Blue Falcon had apparently placed the apple in some highly toxic poison, as he started to gag, feel somewhat paralyzed, vomit, and then faint; his heart stopped, and that was the end of him.

Before Mystery Inc. could resurrect the dead puppy, however, they found a strange fog coming towards them. As the fog came closer and closer, the gang became extremely tired and every one of them became unconscious. A truck full of I Hate Scrappy Doo Society members that did not want to trick-or-treat pulled up right next to the Mystery Machine, and several of them brought in the gassed members of Mystery Inc. and Scooby's relatives so they could be sent to their headquarters; it was time for another brainwashing session. They also brought in Scrappy, not only so they could resurrect him, but also use them to practice a new method they had recently come up…

End of Chapter Eighty-Nine

A/N: There are two things notable about chapter ninety, which is coming up right after this one. Number one, it's going to be an I Hate Scrappy Doo Society chapter. Second, it's the beginning of _another _trilogy (you'll have to guess), which is especially notable since it breaks a little tradition this fanfic has had (guess that as well).

Keep reading!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson

(PS- For all three parts of this trilogy, I parodied the opening of a classic horror anthology show. Anyone who can correctly guess the source material wins golden toast. Good luck!)


	90. Black Widow Bite

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby-Doo. But you already know that…

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): I have some good news! I actually have a possible schedule of when I'm going to be able to update! (Please note that dates are likely to change depending on convenience, though.) Today will be chapters eighty-nine and this one; tomorrow should be ninety-one and ninety-two (most of my family watches Lost, so if my brother gets off in time, I should be able to update); Saturday will be method ninety-three; Sunday method ninety-four; next Wednesday, methods ninety-five and ninety-six; Thursday, chapters ninety-seven and ninety-eight; Friday, methods ninety-nine and one hundred; and finally Saturday, the second anniversary of this fanfic, method one hundred and one. Like I said, though, if anything changes, it just does. I have a life and not everything goes to plan, you know.

Anyway, here's the first installment to the Trilogy of Horrid Animal Attacks!

Enjoy!

**Method Ninety: Black Widow Bite**

90909090

Scrappy woke up in a familiar room. Although it was not a room in Shaggy's house, he recognized it; he just could not remember _which _room it was… Little did he know he was in a room in the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society's headquarters…

As his family members, friends, and their newly found allies were being brainwashed in a nearby room with a marathon of a particular cartoon axis of evil, a couple of members of the society came into the room; one of them was holding a container covered by a white cloth…

One of the members blindfolded the puppy, and then closed her eyes; she was afraid of what was in the concealed container. The other then removed the cloth and exposed the horrible creature: a black widow spider, notorious for its method of reproduction and venom.

Careful not to have the spider bite him, the boy allowed the female get out of the food container and crawl onto the Great Dane puppy. After aggravating it by poking it with a stick, the spider bit Scrappy; Scrappy started to complain why the heck they poked him with a sewing needle.

They waited for a few minutes for a severe reaction; Scrappy was smaller than a young child, and he should have been suffering symptoms of a bite by then, in their minds. When nothing happened, they both grew impatient. As the girl took notes about how slow reacting the venom was on the puppy, the boy whipped out the society's official book and recited a spell to hasten the intended effect of the poison. It was not long before Scrappy began feeling weak. Then, the tremors, muscle cramps, and abdominal pain occurred, and he felt like throwing up and fainting. He did both (drowning the spider with puppy vomit in the process), and wound up choking on his own vomit. Not exactly a pretty way to die for him, but for the two kids, it was simply mission accomplished.

They got Scrappy out of the puddle, left it for the headquarters' janitor to go by and clean it up, and resurrected him. Before he was fully conscious, they threw him out the place and onto the pavement so Mystery Inc. and their other affiliates would be able to kill him in yet another way in the near future…

End of Chapter Ninety

A/N: _I hate spiders, I hate spiders, I hate spiders… _

Oh, you're reading this? Oh, sorry about that… and that this was a short chapter (but then again, you can only write so much with a black widow spider bite…)

Next two chapters (AKA the last two parts of this trilogy) will be out soon, hopefully tomorrow. Until then, have a good day!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	91. Elephant

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby-Doo, but you know that already.

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to Dark Fox Taliz and Jessica)

Wow, I'm surprised that after this chapter, this fic is only ten chapters away from completion…

Here's the second installment to the Trilogy of Horrid Animal Attacks!

Enjoy!

**Method Ninety-One: Elephant**

91919191

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, so the original Mystery Inc, plus Scrappy, decided to do something fun. They originally considered seeing Faust, which was playing at the local fine arts center, but at the last minute, they decided to go around town and kill time by doing many quote on quote "fun" activities since it was such a pretty day out. Obviously, opinions of just _how_ fun the activities they did would vary person or dog by person or dog, but there was one activity that Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo would agree on that was not exactly bring good luck to a certain puppy…

After trips to the park, the motor speedway to watch a demolition derby, the local community swimming pool, amusement park, and the malt shop, the gang finally arrived at their final stop for the day: the zoo. Now, the gang had been there several times to conduct killing methods, so upon eliminating vampire bats, lions, and alligators from their options list, they decided to kill Scrappy via an attack by an animal notorious for its hostility: the African elephant.

And with this in mind, the troop attempted to proceed to the elephant house. However, because of Scrappy's stubbornness, they had to delay his death time. As a result, they had to look at gorillas, flamingos, tigers, red pandas, giant pandas, Komodo dragons and the reptiles in the appropriately named reptile house before they finally refused to see some otters jump into the water and back out and dragged Scrappy to the elephants.

If only they did not have to see all those animals! When all six got there, the elephant keepers were having the elephants paint in front of the animals to show how useful their trunks were. Sure, it was somewhat interesting to see an elephant "paint" with its trunk, but the reason they were there was to see the elephant do another "trick"…

Finally, Shaggy got so impatient that he picked up Scrappy and threw him at the _Loxodonta africana _(more commonly known by everyday people as the African elephant), who was merrily painting away at the commands of her keeper at the time. Scrappy smashed the canvas upon impact, and the pachyderm freaked out. It started running around and, except for the keepers and Mystery Inc, everyone ran out of the housing unit for their lives. Scrappy tried to move away from the animal in pain, but before the keepers could do anything, Scrappy became a doggy pancake, to say the least.

While the three keepers ran to get some help to both get the elephant to calm down and have Scrappy's corpse removed from the scene, the gang took out the body, barely managing to get out with their lives; all five resurrected the puppy with the spell in the back of the killing methods book and ran out the zoo through the back entrance before they could be caught by zoo security. That way, they could murder him in some other way in the near future…

End of Chapter Ninety-Two

A/N: Chapter ninety-three is coming right up; get ready for it!

Keep reading!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson

(PS- Thanks for not demanding where the heck I was when I was late updating this; the last week of school for me is next week and it has been so hectic I'm either busy after school or so tired I just can't type a few hundred word chapter.)


	92. Fire Ants

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: Do you think I'm lying when I tell y'all that I do not own Scooby-Doo?

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Presented to you electronically: the third and final installment of the Trilogy of Horrid Animal Attacks! It showcases an insect that is especially notorious in the South, and I'm _not_ talking about Africanized (AKA killer) bees or the boll weevil…

Enjoy!

**Method Ninety-Two: Fire Ants**

92929292

It was Thanksgiving holiday, so Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, Yabba Doo, and all the other Doos decided to take a quick trip somewhere before Thanksgiving Day. With some urging by Yabba Doo, the little family came to the agreement that they would travel to Texas in the Mystery Machine, stay for a day, and then return the day before Turkey Day.

And with that, the gang packed up assorted items vital for traveling and went on the road towards the Lone Star State; they arrived after a completely uneventful and boring car trip that lasted for what seemed forever.

But once Yabba Doo remembered about a particular pest that had been, well, pestering the entire Southern part of the United States, especially the ones considered to be the _real _Southern states such as Texas, he had an idea for yet another way to kill Scrappy Doo… When the gang stopped at a shady highway diner (complete with cockroaches and some suspicious looking people exchanging strange looking "food" at the parking lot) for a snack, he told the rest of the brainwashed group his plan, which mentioned fire ants, and all agreed that it was appropriate for their scenario...

But first they would have to find a fire ant colony. No problem- they found one outside. When they had finished eating and taking turns using the one stall, unisex bathroom, everyone but Scrappy went over to the pile. At the very moment Scrappy had left the diner after doing some business, Yabba yelled for the puppy to get his tail over to where they were because Scooby Dumb had found something "special". Scrappy ran over to them in anticipation to see treasure or something else that was awesome in his opinion, but all he found was an ant pile upon arriving at the scene. He was just about to voice his disappointment when one of them—he could not tell who—pushed him in. Suddenly, he found himself covered by stinging ants. Being so little, he wound up dying from shock a while later.

And with that done, the gang looked at a map to see the quickest route to Houston, and then they resurrected Scrappy so they could kill him again at least once more during the Thanksgiving holiday…

End of Chapter Ninety-Two

A/N: Sorry it's so short! I just can't seem to put much in this one…

I'll hopefully get chapter ninety-three up tomorrow. Until then, thanks for reading, and have a good day!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	93. Turkey Beak Pecking

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: This is so obvious, it's not funny…

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to reviewers) Okay, so sorry for the late, late, _late _updates; I was pretty busy this weekend. I do, however, want to say one thing: because today's the second anniversary of the day I first joined this site (which has been a love/hate thing since then), I'm considering doing a FAQ thing; mostly it would be for this fic, I guess, but… yeah. If you want to ask me questions, I'll post them with answers on my LJ as soon as possible.

So… Without further ado, here's the ninety-third chapter!

Enjoy!

**Method Ninety-three: Turkey Beak Pecking**

93939393

The gang arrived late into the night on Wednesday. Now, since that day also happened to be Thanksgiving Eve, and they did not buy a turkey or even some cranberry sauce in Texas, the group decided it was time to go snag some bird for free. Sure, it would probably literally cost them an arm and leg to obtain the poultry, but it would be well worth the trouble in their opinion.

As the Mystery Machine was getting closer to the nearest turkey farm outside Coolsville, Yabba Doo looked out the window and saw a familiar group of punk Dobermans… He lied to Shaggy that nature had just called and the only human in the van pulled over on the side of the road. Yabba Doo whispered to the others (except for Scrappy, of course) to follow him, and after a brief trek on foot, they bumped into their allies, the Dob-Pin Dog gang.

Upon exchanging some general "how ya been" information to each other, the Doos went right to business. They were hungry and on their way to try to steal the fattest turkey possible, but were not exactly in the mood to kill Scrappy as well. So, they did what every brainwashed group too tired to kill a certain puppy does: they ordered a hit on Scrappy's life; the hitmen they chose turned out to be the Dob-Pin Dog gang. Although they were not planning on giving the Dobermans any money for the job, the dogs agreed to do it anyway (but only because they were their friends now), and they began to follow the gang to the turkey farm once the Mystery Machine was back on the road.

Before Shaggy left the Mystery Machine with Scooby-Doo, he told the rest of them to stay put until he came back running with a turkey in his arms and a farmer after him with a rifle. The dogs complied and waited for their "unexpected guests", who came shortly after the duo left. While the other dogs just kept doing whatever they were doing before Eastwood, Gnash, Ruff, Lea, and Beth broke through the back, Scrappy stupidly decided to try to use puppy power to kick the baddies in their posteriors. Eastwood commanded to Gnash to grab Scrappy so they could get the heck out of the van and finish the job, and all of it was done in less than a minute.

The method of choice turned out to be one that was rather… interesting, depending on how one sees things. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were on the other side of the fence, trying to sneak up on a fat and slow turkey near the wooden barrier, so they did not exactly witness the death. That is a shame, as they had missed the sight of Scrappy being thrown into the turkey filled coop, the Dobermans covering the dog with a mixture of super glue and feed and unloosening all the locks, and the turkeys, attracted to the feed, attacking Scrappy and pecking him to death; blood was on all several of the turkeys' beaks and feathers.

Both groups had to work quickly afterwards because the commotion caused by freed turkeys and a dying dog caused old Farmer Jones to wake up from a much deserved sleep. Not happy about this, he got out his shotgun and went over to the area the ruckus occurred. Sure enough, he found all of the culprits, and shot some shots into the air before he went after them. All the thieves and hitmen fled the scene, luckily with no battle scars, and Scrappy's body was tossed into the Mystery Machine by Ruff before they jumped into some brush to escape from the scene. Scrappy was not resurrected until early the next day.

End of Chapter Ninety-Three

A/N: I'll try to get the other late chapters in tomorrow. Until then, have a good day!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	94. Huffing

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: Just the word "disclaimer" says so many things about this…

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Okay, I was really busy today and I just got on a few minutes ago. Since it's getting pretty close to my lights out time (even though it's the last week of school, it's still a school night), I probably will not finish the ninety-fifth chapter tonight; I only got this one done because I wrote a rough draft in school (Yay free time!). So, if it doesn't get in today, I am very sorry. I'll try to get it up with chapter ninety-six as soon as I can.

Anyway, this chapter was inspired by an article I found on Snopes, a great urban legends site. I did not even know the method used in this chapter even existed until I found an article about it here, and I would like to say now that I am _not _encouraging the behavior displayed in this chapter; any drug use in general is kinda disgusting, when you think about it.

Still, here's the latest chapter!

Enjoy!

**Method Ninety-Four: Huffing**

94949494

It was the day after Thanksgiving. After a day of turkey eating, Macy's parade and football viewing, and leaf pile jumping, the Christmas season begun and shops across the nation were holding amazing sales on their merchandise.

Norville "Shaggy" Rogers was among the people in the mob of mothers, shopaholic teenagers and technogeeks crammed in the mall to take advantage of these offers. He was just about to leave after successfully spending three hours of his time trying to squeeze through crowds to buy a four months supply of Scooby Snacks for the bargain supply of one hundred and three dollars and thirty-five cents when he suddenly realized he almost forgot an item on his list. So, he crammed into the nearest technology store and found the last can of Dust-Off. Shaggy had to wrestle, dodge, and slide through a crowd of fellow wannabe Dust-Off can owners before he could grab the can, buy it, and go back home with the entire back of the Mystery Machine stuffed with boxes of Scooby Snacks.

94949494

When he got back home, Shaggy placed the Dust-Off next to his extremely dusty computer, rubbed his swollen nose (which he was sure was broken), and went off to the kitchen to eat something. Little did he know, however, that someone had seen him do this…

Scrappy looked at the can and became excited. He had learned how to do "huff" the contents from a "friend" in his neighborhood and wanted to try it out. So, with glee, he grabbed the can, ignored the warnings on the label, placed the straw into its mechanism, put it in his mouth, and had the compressed air and propellant go into his body.

The puppy forgot a couple of things, though. Number one, there was the mere fact that there was a propellant in the can along with that compressed air. And number two, he forgot that he was only a puppy, so he was more vulnerable to any ill effects from those very propellants. Consequently, he quickly died on his first try; remember this as a reason why you should not take drugs in general, kids!

94949494

Scrappy's corpse was found next to the computer with the straw still in his mouth by his mother. Ruby called for everyone to get over to her general location, and he was resurrected via the spell in the back of a specific infamous book. It would not be the last time Scrappy was killed that day, though…

End of Chapter Ninety-Four

A/N: I don't have much time to submit another complete chapter, so I'll try to get chapters ninety-five and ninety-six up tomorrow; remember this is vulnerable to change. Until then, thanks for reading, and have a great day.

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	95. Steamroller

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby-Doo, okay?

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to Spidey meets Wizard-Theif)

Here's the latest chapter; I am so sorry I couldn't get it in yesterday. Chapter ninety-six will be released today as well.

Enjoy!

**Method Ninety-Five: Steamroller**

95959595

The day after Thanksgiving, the Dob-Pin Dog gang smashed all their piggy banks (complete with punk styles to show that they were not really wusses, of course) and created a pile of all their money. With the assorted change and dollars (including three Canadian pennies) before them, they argued over what to snap up at, say, a pawn shop. After quarreling over this and weapons, Gnash blurted out he wanted a steamroller. Of course, Lea had suggested it first, but since Gnash liked the idea even more, he made sure it was known by everyone within a half mile radius.

The other Dobermans were astounded. Why didn't _they _think of that? Traveling through and terrorizing Coolsville in a huge steamroller was a brilliant idea! Everyone approved of the idea and went out to get a steamroller.

Obviously, the gang could not afford to buy a steamroller. But, that did not bother them; they just broke into a warehouse, stole some keys, found an old steamroller, turned it on, and drove out through a wall.

95959595

Everyone in the Wal-Mart screamed and ran out of the way as the steamroller operated by the Dob-Pin Dog gang. As the five Dobermans slowly drove out of the shoe department and into the electronics, they found a new target.

Scrappy was attempting to reach the Nintendo DS that had been set up for playing demos while Shaggy and Scooby were browsing the DVDs, trying to find any good DVDs whose stock had not been cleaned out yet. Being brainwashed to slay the puppy in a variety of ways, they took their chance. Not paying to attention to the fact that a giant steamroller was coming towards to him, Scrappy was still trying to reach the game system when he and the electronic toy became literal pancakes.

Scrappy's crushed body finally slid of the roller in the gardening department. As the police arrived at the scene, the dogs left without resurrecting him. Therefore, Shaggy and Scooby, who had followed them, had to do the task before the police could get at his corpse. That way, they could slay him another day in yet another way.

End of Chapter Ninety-Five

A/N: Keep reading!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	96. Freak New Year's Eve Accident

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: Please, do I have to say this? Okay, fine! I don't own Scooby-Doo or The Jerry Springer Show. Happy now?

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Enjoy!

**Method Ninety-Six: Freak New Year's Eve Accident**

96969696

All around the world, no one could believe it: the year was almost over; the preceding three hundred and sixty-four days seemed to have gone forever. Just one more day and it would be the beginning of a whole new one, not to mention a new month.

Mystery Inc. had the same feelings, but they had other things to be incredulous about. They had gone out of town to attend a famous show. However, they were not going to New York City, the New Year's countdown capital of the world to participate in Dick Clark's New Year's Rocking Eve. Instead, they were going to Chicago to both risk further jumping the proverbial shark and be in the audience of The Jerry Springer Show; the gang would have to credit Shaggy for calling to get the free tickets.

Daphne and Velma had only heard of the infamous daytime show's premise and groaned every time a river of swearing flowed into their eardrums, a skimpily dressed stripper guest exposed themselves and people got into brawls on stage. Fred, Shaggy, and the Doos, however, were enjoying themselves as they participated in chanting out the host's first name and called the guests derogatory names such as 'whore;' Fred was even once called up to make a comment to the guests by Jerry Springer.

Scrappy in particular was really enjoying himself as well. He was having so much fun that he moved out of his seat and sat down in one directly in front of the stage.

What luck he had! Three of the guests, an obese woman, the woman's male lover, and her male cousin fiancé began to wrestle and fight each other the second after he finished getting comfortable in his seat. As it turns out, it was not a great idea because as some crew members tried to break up the brawl and the trio would not quit doing so, the woman tripped and brought the other two down with her. All three landed on top of Scrappy, who slid down his chair, hit his head in a funny way against the back, and broke his neck; he died instantly.

Of course, no one was aware that Scrappy had been killed until the woman, lover, and cousin fiancé got out of the accident site. But, everyone actually cheered when Scrappy they discovered this tidbit of information; every single one of them hated that dog. So, it was not a surprise that when Mystery Inc. went over to try to get his body so they could resurrect them after filming, they had to fight the audience to get it. Still, they were eventually successful, and they protected the corpse through the "Final Thought" segment. After that, they fled the studio like there was no tomorrow to avoid a huge mob of Scrappy cadaver owner wannabes and did not resurrect him until they were speeding out of the studio's parking lot. That way, they would be able to do another version of his demise at least once more in the new year.

End of Chapter Ninety-Six

A/N: Wow, only five more chapters left… Chapters ninety-seven and ninety-eight should be up tomorrow. Until then, have a great day!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	97. Hemlock

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: Dude, you know this. Do I really have to say it? Really? Then did you not notice you are on a fanfiction site?

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to Dean) Dean- I don't think there's going to be anymore dog fights. If there are going to be any in the last five chapters, they are probably going to be in either methods one hundred or one hundred and one, but they won't be the cause of Scrappy's death.

Anyway, for some reason last night, I forgot to mention the final trilogy for the series (as well as that the steamroller idea was originally mentioned by my good friend Patricia, who has suggested some methods (such as method 50) in the past (Throws her apology toast)) will start tonight; it is the Trilogy of Lethal Plants, where Scrappy dies via an infamous plant in each installment.

So, without further ado, here's part one!

Enjoy!

**Method Ninety-Seven: Hemlock**

97979797

Velma was relaxing in her home one day when she decided to go to her bookshelf and take out a book. As it turns out, the book she choose by randomly grabbing one from the shelf turned out to be about famous Greek philosophers, such as Thales, Aristotle, Plato, and Socrates, who also happened to be Plato's teacher.

The true brains of Mystery Inc. sat down in an armchair, turned on a lamp over it, and flipped over to the chapter about Socrates. While she was reading about his famous trial, she noticed the way he was executed: with hemlock. Realizing this could lead to something big, she closed that book and went back over to the bookshelf to retrieve an old encyclopedia. She found the "H" encyclopedia, went over to hemlock's entry, and discovered that the highly toxic plant was often mistaken for such harmless plants as parsley. With this in mind, she closed it and walked outside with the book in hand.

It was not long before she was out in a forest, searching for any trace of hemlock. Just before she gave up, however, she noticed what appeared to be a parsley plant. Looking in the encyclopedia entry, she performed a test to make sure if it really was that. She crushed some leaves, which emitted a musty smell, which indicated it really was hemlock. Encouraged, she picked a few leaves, brought them home, and whipped up a chicken dinner in the kitchen.

97979797

Shaggy, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy, who Velma had invited for dinner earlier that day, came around the time the chicken was prepared. When dinner was being served, she personally made sure that Scrappy got the plate with the most parsley.

Although it is a little known fact, it should be noted that Scrappy had the bad habit of eating any parsley that he had on his plate. Imagine the brainwashed girl's delight as the puppy digested leaf after leaf on his plate after he finished eating the poultry main course. Heck, he even ate the poison parsley off the rest of the diners' plates; it was almost certain by now that the next cause of death was indigestion of hemlock.

Later on, when Scrappy got home, he started, well, not feeling so good. It was not long before paralysis took over, and he was not able to move. Scrappy tried to yell for help, but it was in vain, as he lost the ability to speak as well. Soon, lying on the floor unable to move and speak, he soon found it hard to breath. It was not long afterwards that he took a final, difficult breath and expired.

Because he died near the bathroom, Scrappy's remains were found by the first member of the household that had walked by it, but not just because nature was calling; in this case, it was Shaggy, who had to pass the bathroom to go into the living room. After staring at his corpse for some time, Shaggy finally got the methods book and resurrected Scrappy so he could die in some other way another day.

End of Method Ninety-Seven

A/N: Looks like I'm about out of time for the night, unfortunately. But, since I get out from school (LAST DAY! YAY!) early tomorrow, I should get chapters ninety-eight to one hundred out tomorrow. If not, well… who says I can't do more than one chapter when I upload the one hundred and first? Until then, though, have a great day!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	98. Oleander

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: Never ever will I own the rights to Scooby-Doo. Sorry about that…

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to Dean) Here's the second installment to the Trilogy of Lethal Plants. This chapter parodies an old camping urban legend…

Enjoy!

**Method Ninety-Eight: Oleander**

98989898

One Friday afternoon shortly after Scrappy's hemlock related demise, Shaggy, his best canine pal, and his best canine pal's nephew packed up, drove out of their driveway, picked up the rest of Mystery Inc., and went towards, depending on the distance needed to travel there, the nearest national park or campground. After arriving at a campground and paying a fee, Fred parked the Mystery Machine right next to their assigned camping site.

As the boys were pitching up the tents, Velma was reading through a book. Perhaps unsurprisingly, the book she was reading was one she had checked out in the library; it was essentially an encyclopedia of dangerous plants. While she was reading about the entry about oleander, a proverbial light bulb went on above her head…

Like what she did with the hemlock method, she went out into the forest with the book to look for the origin of Scrappy's future demise. Luckily, she managed to find a couple of plants before it was pitch black, and managed to bring them to camp.

98989898

Once a good fire was raging, it was time for dinner: hot dogs. Velma informed the group that she had gotten the sticks for the weenie roast, left, and came back with some branches. What the rest of the group was unaware of, however, was that the branches' list of hazards did not exactly compose of just getting splinters…

Except for Shaggy, who was a vegetarian and had a sandwich, and Velma, who knew of the effects of oleander poison, everyone made at least one hot dog and enjoyed them.

That is not to say, however, that those two were safe from harm. After answering nature's call, Shaggy came back with a pile of leaves for fire fuel. No one noticed it at the time, but he did not exactly grab nonpoisonous leaves. Heck, no one was aware that he had found them where Velma had put the remains of her oleander plants…When he threw them into the fire, a cloud of poisonous smoke spread throughout the campsite. Along with Scrappy, the entire gang perished from inhaling or, in Shaggy's case, breathing in the smoke.

Their bodies were found the campsite the next morning by members of the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society. Because it was time for them to be re-brainwashed anyway, the members snuck their bodies into their truck, covered the back with a tarp, and drove off to their headquarters. A member was also driving the Mystery Machine with Scrappy's body in the back so they could resurrect him; they also wanted to do something more… "harmful" to the puppy there…

End of Chapter Ninety-Eight

A/N: Keep reading! It's going to be the final I Hate Scrappy Doo Society chapter and the last installment of this trilogy!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson

(BTW- Thanks for the 40,000 hits! (Throws toast to everyone who has viewed this)


	99. Wolfsbane

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: 'Nuff said.

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): And finally: the third and final part of the Trilogy of Lethal Plants!

Enjoy!

**Method Ninety-Nine: Wolfsbane**

99999999

Scrappy woke up in the garden of someone's home. However, he was unaware that the house was not exactly what he thought it was… In reality, it was the headquarters to an organization of people that united because of their hatred for him: the I Hate Scrappy Doo Society.

Two of the members, who had been tending the garden that had helped the headquarters earn the neighborhood association's best lawn of the month award for the last three months, noticed this going on. Consequently, they both decided to bind and gag Scrappy, and then force feed him the society's latest pending killing method…

And they did so. It was not long before Scrappy was on the grass, wiggling and trying to escape from his knotted hemp restraints. As one member held him down in an attempt to prevent him from moving even more, the other slipped the handkerchief covering his mouth up just above his nose and stuffed his mouth with what appeared to be buttercups. Scrappy hated the taste, but before he could spit them out, his mouth was covered again and he was forced to swallow.

Little did Scrappy know, however, that what he had eaten was _not _buttercups, but a relative, wolfsbane. And it was not long before he started feeling the effects of the poison, especially, since he was such a small thing to begin with; the only thing big about him other than his attitude was his head. His stomach and mouth were burning, and then suddenly, the unmistakable sensations of numbness and tingling occurred. He found it harder to breathe, and began vomiting. Some of the vomit covered the cloth covering his mouth, and he choked on the vomit and finally began pushing up daisies.

Satisfied, they threw the puppy into the back of the Mystery Machine and waited for the five members of Mystery Inc. to be released from their brainwashing session. When that occurred, Scrappy was resurrected, and the gang were allowed to go home and "take care" of Scrappy until they would have to be brainwashed again.

End of Chapter Ninety-Nine

A/N: Whoa, that was a quick chapter… Sorry about that.

Anyway, I need to work on some other stuff, so this is all the 101WTKS stuff coming out for now. What is coming up tomorrow, though, are these: this fanfic's second birthday, and the one hundredth chapter. And after that… the final chapter of a particular soon to be novel length titled 101 Ways to Kill Scrappy. Don't miss 'em!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	100. Rabies

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: This is so, so obvious…

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): (Throws toast to reviewers)

It's official: 101WTKS is now two years old, my friends! As a treat and "birthday gift" to all you readers past, present and future, the final two episodes are coming out today.

So, without further ado, here's the one hundredth chapter! It contains both a notorious disease among animals (especially canines) and a slight To Kill a Mockingbird reference (dang, it's been forever since I last read that book…)!

Enjoy!

**Method One Hundred: Rabies**

100100100100

_Not very many people own talking Great Danes, or any other talking breed of dog for that matter. But if there is one thing those owners would tell others contemplating on owning such a dog, it is this: do not leave whipped cream around. Ever. The following account is a good example of what happens when whipped cream is left out on the countertop in front of a talking dog…_

100100100100

For no reason at all, Shaggy woke up at an early time. To be more exact, when he looked at the clock near his bed, he noticed it was only about five in the morning; he was used to sleeping in until about eight in the morning.

Although he was not the least bit hungry, he went to the kitchen and stuffed his face with potato chips, a salad, and strawberries with whipped cream. Upon stuffing him to the point he could no longer eat, he went back to his bed to sleep.

In the process, however, he forgot to put away the whipped cream. The two Scoobies found the whipped cream shortly after their human friend had gone back to bed and seized the opportunity to have some fun with it. They covered the sweet, white topping all over their mouths and decided they would scare Shaggy into thinking they had rabies as a prank. Before they could do so, however, Doo and Dumb began arguing over which one looked more rabid and they began using physical combat when Dumb bit Doo on the tail to show just how aggressive he really can be. Sigh…

100100100100

As this was going on, a genuine (albeit extreme) case of rabies was about to occur near the Rogers home. Scrappy had awaked earlier than usual as well and went outside to terrorize the paperboy. He was successful in his task, but as he was about to go back in with the paper, he saw another dog, a Jack Russell terrier, walking suspiciously near the house. The puppy came closer to see what the heck was going on, and the dog growled and bit him in return. Yelping in pain, Scrappy decided to not fight back for once and ran back to his yard.

Scrappy immediately started not feeling himself. As it turned out, he contracted an unknown form of rabies, where the symptoms started occurring within seconds to minutes of contact, rather than weeks or years like in typical cases. He began experiencing flu-like symptoms and then soon starting feeling deranged. The now rabid puppy wandered throughout the street, and just barely avoided being hit by a car. He continued doing this for several hours until a couple of kids that had just finished breakfast noticed a dog moving funny and dripping saliva throughout the street. The kids ran in to tell their nanny, who wound up calling animal control and then everyone else on the block to warn them of the dog's advancing direction.

Before animal control arrived, however, an off duty policeman on his way home noticed the rabid dog. There was no hope for it; it would have to be put out of its misery. As a result, he told this tidbit to animal control, who agreed. However, no one except the officer had ever fired a gun before, and the officer refused to do it. Everyone in the neighborhood knew someone on the block that was the best shot in Coolsville: a local lawyer. They urged him to do it, and he reluctantly complied; his reputation stayed put that day.

Back at Shaggy's house, the human and dogs could not find the youngest member of the little "family" after they decided to try out a new method involving repulsive sounding and tasting flavors of Jell-O. When they heard the gunshot, however, they knew exactly where he was. Yabba Doo was sent out to retrieve the body before the authorities, and he was successful. They resurrected him immediately afterwards so they could kill him another way later that day…

End of Chapter One Hundred

A/N: Coming up next: the final chapter. I've been working this one out from the beginning. Keep reading!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


	101. Apocalypse

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby-Doo or The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. 'Nuff said.

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Wow. I mean, _wow. _It's taken me exactly two years, but I've finally done it. The hundred and first chapter is here. I'm pretty satisfied with myself right now…

I've been planning this one out since day one, my friends, and that is the huge reason why I more or less stated throughout this story that I will not change the final chapter. I knew what I was going to put in, even though some details were changed a bit throughout those two years. In fact, as recently as earlier this week, I added and deleted some details.

So, without further ado, the conclusion to my longest, second oldest and most popular "published" fan fiction ever. I would like to say thank you for reading and not smoking, y'all. (Throws toast to everyone)

Enjoy!

**Method One Hundred and One: Apocalypse**

101101101101

It was a beautiful morning, but no one really cared, especially Mystery Inc. The plan on killing Scrappy by having him ingest the worst flavors of Jell-O imaginable was a disaster, (they only made him vomit) and they had no idea what method to use next. After conversing about it in Shaggy's living room, they reduced the options to taking huge whiffs of paint fumes or finding a camera where everyone whose picture is taken with it dies shortly afterwards. Upon realizing they would probably have a hard time to find such a camera and that they wanted Scrappy to die in less than an hour anyway, the group decided to use the latter method.

Shaggy went into the garage to find some house paint, but could not find any. Heck, he could not even find any Crayola brand finger paint. Consequently, the gang left the house and drove off to the local hardware store to obtain paint.

When they got at the hardware store, a peculiarity occurred. They were used to monsters in masks and the such, but… this could not be a joke. In the sky was this huge spaceship. As far as they knew, it was even larger than every single one of the spaceships in Independence Day, and that was really saying something. It covered the entire sky, causing darkness to fall all around the town; everyone was silent as can be as they watched in curiosity and horror.

Soon, the silence was broken when a voice literally heard around the world came on via what appeared to be an intercom. The voice announced that their home planet was about to be demolished in order to make space for a sort of highway, and that it was about to occur.

When the announcement was done, everyone panicked because there was definitely not going to be a tomorrow, including Mystery Inc. Only in their case, they ran into the malt shop, which had a jukebox, put money in their, chose REM's "It's the End of the World as We Know It" and danced like they did back when they were known as the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency; they remembered them by heart as they always did the same dances, you see. Ignoring the further announcements made by the alien and the fact that Scrappy was not going to die by their hand, they continued to dance in order to do something with the last two minutes or so of their lives. The song was just about to go into the second verse when the demolition beam made contact with the earth, and there was a ghastly explosion. Along with Mystery Inc, everyone, especially Scrappy, who was back at home and wanted to use puppy power against the aliens, on Earth perished.

That is not to say, however, that _all _the earthlings died in the blast. On one of the aliens' ship, two stowaways, an Englishman and his alien friend, had just arrived after hitchhiking with a towel. But that, my friends, is another (this time actually published and copyrighted) story…

THE END

A/N: And thus concludes 101WTKS. I had always known that this story would end with the apocalypse, but it was not until last summer or so that I decided to incorporate The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy into it, not to mention that I did not even think of using a Pup Named Scooby-Doo reference until a couple of weeks ago.

So, is there any chance of a sequel being made, you ask? Well, that is still a maybe. You see, although it does not really look like it judging by my notoriously late updates, I have been working continuously on this fic, brainstorming, revising, editing, trying to overcome writer's block, you name it since day one; I kind of want to catch up on my other fics which I have neglected in order to finish this one up. Also, my parents… do not really like me doing this; my mom especially has a love-hate (but especially hate) relationship with this story. Sometimes she says it helps me with my writing and that I'm actually using my brain (unlike my brother), but most of the time she is appalled by the fact that this is about killing a cartoon puppy. Heck, she's even told my doctor (my medical one, thank you very much) about it, and she wanted to know why I was killing a puppy and not squirrels. (I have not idea what to say about that one, but now I know my doctor hates squirrels.) Therefore, if I do create a sequel, it won't be anytime soon. At the earliest (and I highly doubt it would be then), it could be this fall. But, if I don't come back for more "Scrappy", be aware I may come back to the Scooby-Doo section for more non-killing Scrappy fics in the near future. If I can properly plan it, I would love to do a sequel to "Bravo Dooby Doo," for instance. Until then though, have a great day, and thanks muchly for reading! Your support has really helped this story move along these two years!

Ja Ne!

LM Simpson


End file.
